What will happen?
by Boneslvr38
Summary: The love story of Bones and Booth. Takes part after they come back from the Maluku Islands and Afghanistan. There are things in Chapter 41 that may be considered a Spoiler.
1. The nightmares

The nightmares haven't gotten any better. In fact, they have gotten make worse, being away from Booth, her in the Maluku Islands, him being in Afghanistan. Brennan has never been the type to let her emotions get the better of her, but the last 6 years Booth has brought out things she kept deep inside for years. That she always refused to ever let that side of her out ever again.

But it was all Booth's "fault". Anthropology states organisms need to evolve to survive. And Booth even though she hates to admit it has made her evolve. He has made her interact better with the living even though she still feels more comfortable. Yes, she is still socially awkward, but she is evolving.

She was still sitting up in her bed from the most recent nightmare. Still covered in sweat, looked at the clock. Ugh, another sleepless night again. She was thinking of calling her best friend. But thought better of it, he is probably asleep or having sexual intercourse with his girlfriend Hannah. It isn't her place to call him, she will handle this on her own, as she has always done in the past. Now a days that is becoming harder and harder, does this mean she is becoming weak?...

Ugh, again. Her brain was going a mile a minute. Wasn't the trip to the Maluku Islands supposed to bring her more clarity. Now, it has just made it worse.

_Well, I guess as long as I am up I might as well go to the lab. There are bones in limbo I can work on, she said to herself. _

As she was getting up to get changed her cell phone rang. _Who could be calling her at this hour, it is a quarter after one, she thought._

She flipped her cell, "Brennan"

"_Hey Bones", hope I didn't wake you. I couldn't sleep, guess I just have a lot going on in my head."_

"_No, Booth, you didn't wake me."_

"_Hannah's on assignment, and I just need to talk to a friend. Would you mind some company?"_

"_No, Booth, I wouldn't mind some company. I think I have some beer in the refrigerator or there is always coffee."_

"_Bones, I don't want to put you out it is late…Never mind, this was a bad idea."_

"_No, Booth it is fine. Really. And you are right we need to talk _(she couldn't believe she just said that. The lack of sleep has been taking a toll on her, well that is the excuse she is going with anyhow.)" _"Alright I will expect you in 20 minutes."_

"_Bones, it won't be that long. I have been sitting outside your place getting up the nerve to call you." _

"_That is very unlike you Booth getting up the nerve to do something. But you can't get a nerve up. Oh you are being metaphoric."_

"_I just didn't want to wake you Bones, that's all."_

"_Alright Booth I believe you. Come on up."_

As she was waiting for Booth to come up things were running through her head. What could Booth want to discuss? All negative scenarios were running through her brain. What would make him so nervous to speak to her. She was Bones they talk all the time, what could be going on in his head. With Hannah now in his life does he want to break up the partnership or because he broke his heart (even though the heart is only a muscle and can only be crushed). She would simply be heart crushed if he was going to end their partnership, but she can see it as a rational decision though. All this thinking is irrational and she is decided she was just going to blame it on the lack of sleep. She took a sip of beer….

The door bell rang…..


	2. Tequilla?

She looked through the peep hole, but of coarse she knew who it was. As she was opening the door, this feeling of dread came over her. What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning.

"_Hey, Bones," _he said as he walked in the door. She noticed a brown paper bag in his hand.

"_You didn't have to bring anything, see I have beer." _

"_Well, Bones, I thought we might need something a little harder than beer."_

"_What is it, Bang", _she said with that little smirk of hers.

"_No, Bones", _as he laughed, she was trying to be funny. _"That's a good one, Bones"_

"_I'm funny I have told you that."_

As he took the bottle out of the bag, her stomach sunk. A bottle of tequila. The last time they had a tequila things did not go well. Booth had fired her for punching Judge Hasty.

Nothing good transpired from that night, except that long passionate kiss in the rain.

Sensing the dread, Booth spoke (changing the subject),_"Still having those nightmares?"_

"_Yes", _she said in a low tone. As she turned away and headed to the couch. _"Booth do you want a beer?"_

"_Bones just sit, I'll get it. I don't want to put you out." _

As he walked to the refrigerator, he said to himself, Great Job Seeley, great way to make her clam up.

As she was sitting on the couch waiting for him to return from the kitchen,_"Yes, I am but I don't want to talk about it right now."_

He came out of the kitchen, placed the bottle of tequila with two shot glasses on the coffee table, took a swig of his freshly opened beer and sat right along side his partner.

Bones noticed that the bottle had ¼ of its contents missing. She decided to overlook that fact.

Bones was the type of woman Booth has never encountered in his life before, she could go shot for shot with him and not blink an eye.

He poured the tequila into each shot glass (he was already 3 shots ahead of her and hoped she wouldn't bring that fact up because he knew she noticed the bottle).

"_Bones"_

"_What Booth", _she cocked her head so she would be facing him (He always taught her the importance of eye contact).

But he couldn't muster the courage up to look into her gorgeous blue eyes. All he could do is look down at his beer bottle.

"_Well, it can't be good whatever it is Booth if you had to bring a bottle of tequila to get your courage up, the last time you had to do that, you fired me. Are you firing me again Booth?" _As she was trying to conceal that the tears forming in her eyes (Damn lack of sleep)

"_No, No, No it isn't that at all" _as he still looked down as his beer. He could dare look up as tears were forming in his eyes as well.

***Any and all feedback is welcomed... I don't know when another installment will come out.** These two chapters were bouncing around in my head for two days. And well now I am blank. * Hopefully I will be inspired again real soon.


	3. The TALK

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own anything BONES related or any songs or anything just a really big fan of Temperance and Seeley and I love their "love story"**

"_I broke all my promises to you!," _as he downed his shot sitting in front of him.

She looked at him oddly as she did her shot as well. And refilled both their glasses.

"_What are you talking about Booth", _she said inquisitively

"_I told you I would never betray you, never lie, and always be there for you, but I lied!"_

She put her hand reassuringly on his leg and he put his hand on top of hers. _"Booth you have never betrayed me or lied and you have always been here for me, what are you talking about?"_

"_YES I HAVE BONES!"_

She has very rarely seen him this upset. They have been through a lot of things. What could he be talking about she thought to herself.

He did another shot and a long swig of his beer before he began. _"I was sitting at home in the dark tonight listening to a Foreigner CD, just thinking about everything that has happened in the last year. And I did all the things I said I promised I wouldn't."_

She just sat and listened to him didn't interject nothing she just sat there listening intently to his words. Take a sip from her beer from time to time. Thinking to herself that she wasn't the only one having nightmares. The man with the lion heart she could tell was having sleepless nights as well.

"_While sitting there Bones and just thinking about matters of the heart, which yes I know you don't believe in. Well anyhow I was sitting there listening to Foreigner. Besides "our" song coming on, this song "That was yesterday" came on. The lyrics struck a cord with me. It goes.._

…"_I, let you get away_

_Haunts me every night and every day_

_You, were the only one" _

_The only friend that I counted on _

_How, could I watch you walk away_

_I'd give anything to have you here today_

_But now, I stand alone with my proud_

_And dream, that you're still by my side_

_But that was yesterday"….._

"_And I just sat there and thought while that was playing that I totally screwed up. When we left Sweets office that night that we told him about his book and he pretty much double dog dared me to be the gambler and take a chance and of coarse I couldn't back down from a dare. And when I asked you to give "us" a chance, that wasn't the best for you because you are the logical one and how did I ever think that you would be receptive to it being done that way. Believe me my feelings for you are real, I do believe in soul mates and fate which I know you don't. But I totally was wrong asking you that outside the Hoover building. It was so wrong of me to tell you I needed to move on just to make you hurt as much as you hurt me by saying "NO"._

Brennan still just sat there listening she didn't want to interrupt him. She knew it was hard for him to reopen the wounds from that night and how badly she hurt him.

"_Then after that I just wanted you to be happy Bones since I was so mad at myself for hurting you like that. Then with Taffet's trial and how much of a toll it took on you. I just wanted to be there for you as we always have been for each other through the years. Everything I have done that is all I ever wanted was for you to be happy and a dance. So when you wanted to go to the Ma po po Islands I wasn't going to be the one to stand in your way. You were so excited to go even with Daisy going too. So many things I wanted to tell you at the airport, but I just couldn't since I really wasn't suppose to be there because of sneaking off base to see you one last time until we got back. It was very hard to not tell you everything that needed to be said. So the holding hands was the best I could do without totally breaking down."_

She knew he said Maluku wrong on purpose. He was always did that kind of stuff which made Booth Booth.

"_Then when I got to Afghanistan I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I tried. I missed you so much. We pretty much have been joined at the hip for 6 years and then not seeing you at all. Total Bones withdrawal. And then Hannah showed up on the base, and I couldn't talk to you, nothing. You were in Indonesia looking for the latest way you could change history again. I am only human and I was very lonely. There was attraction from the start but nothing nothing I ever feel for you. You are and will always be the standard. So yes I slipped. I am only human Bones. I never expected to become her boyfriend, I never expected her to come to DC, I just thought it would be like a summer fling and be done. But no nothing ever is easy, and I came back, she followed and we were still "boyfriend and girlfriend" I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier than when I did. I was just so happy to be back and when I saw you at the coffee cart everything else left my mind but you. This is how I betrayed you Bones. I should have never said anything outside of the Hoover Building that night. I should have done it correctly to begin with. I know how you feel about emotions and feelings and you put up your walls. You will never know how much that it hurts me that I hurt you and that I wasn't a man of my word and all the promises I made I broke."_

There was a long silence, only to be broken by the chime of the clock in the hall, bong bong bong. 3:00 am.

"_Booth, it is irrational for you to think that you betrayed, lied and was never there for me! I was the one that told you "NO", so since I said no it would be the rational thing to do is to move on, I couldn't give you want you needed, wanted and desire. You are a good man, Seeley Booth, don't you ever forget it. I TRUST YOU fully. And you have always been there for me no matter how difficult I have been. So stop letting your heart get the better of you. You are a good man!"_

As she told him this she rested her head on his shoulder like she has done more on one occasion and he rested his head on top of hers. Their beers were empty and so was the tequila. He was so drained from his confession. Still trying his hardest to hold back the tears. She as well was trying to hold the tears back as well. She was so tired and upset that he was upset.

"_Booth it is way too late for you to drive home now and besides way too much alcohol. The spare room is yours if you want it. I will be a lot better than this couch for your back."_

She was just about to get up off the couch when he said,_ "Can you just sit here a little longer with me?"_ He so missed the smell of her hair. She just missed her. _"I have one more thing to tell you anyhow."_

She would have stay with him as long as the sun revolved around the earth._ "Yes, I will stay."_

"_Bones, I only told you a half truth, truth is Hannah is out on assignment. But I told her I think it would be better if she found her own place while she was staying in D.C."_

"_Oh you broke up with her? I am so sorry Booth. I just want you to be happy. That is ALL I ever want for you."_

"_Bones you have been nothing but supportive of me, but breaking up with Hannah is what makes me happy. Remember Bones you are the standard and you is what makes me happy. No matter what, partnership, relationship, or both. You, Temperance, you are what makes me happy."_

And with that he closed his eyes hoping she wouldn't give him an anthropology lesson. All she did was grab the remote for the stereo system. Turn the CD player and in it was her Foreigner CD turned it to selection number 8, made sure it wouldn't be too loud so she didn't wake Booth and press play. As she closed her eyes the selection played…

…_."I can't sleep, I keep dreaming of losing you_

_I feel so alone in the night scared to open my eyes_

_I'm in too deep, I'm over my head this time_

_Can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try_

_So won't you _

_Say you will say you won't _

_Make up your mind tonight_

_Say you will say you won't _

_Be my guiding light_

_Say you will say you won't _

_Make up your mind this time _

_Say you do, say you do_

_You wanna be mine"…..  
_

With the chorus she whispered into Booth's ear. _"I__** WILL**__ be your guiding light, Seeley."_ And with that she fell asleep.

***Thanks to everyone that has commented and saved this story into their favorites.** I welcome feedback** I am hoping the more and more I write the faster the chapters come but I will just have to take it one step at a time. ***

**Happy reading**


	4. Morning wake up call

****Disclaimer** Don't own anything concerning BONES. Just a really big fan & just love their love story. **

**Author's note: This chapter didn't flow like I wanted to. The idea was there right in my head but I don't know. I apologize in advance if it is just a bad chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come out how I expect.. Happy reading**

The thing that woke them from the best slumber they have both have had in months was the sound of both of their cells ringing simultaneously

"_Booth"_

"_Brennan"_

"_Ok be there shortly"_, they both said to their respective callers, both closing their phones. Where they had fallen asleep on her couch, though his arm seem to have found its way around her waist and her head had been laying on his chest during their slumber. Neither one mentioned it, there seemed no need to all they did was fall asleep after a draining night.

As they both started getting up from the couch he thought to himself, _"Did I hear her right as he was dozing off? Was it just the music in the background or did she actually say she wanted to be HIS guiding light?" _He really wasn't sure if he had dreamt it or not and he didn't wasn't to bring it up, especially if it was only a wonderful dream. Why spoil it.

"_Did he hear what I said last night?" _she wasn't sure what stage of sleep he was in when she said it. Did she dare to ask? She didn't want to feel stupid if he didn't. She couldn't tell by looking at him, he looked the way he always looked when he looked at her. At this moment she really hated that she couldn't read people like he could.

They did both have the same thought simultaneously though, no matter what it was the BEST night's sleep they had had in a very long time, despite all the emotions and liquor.

Booth was the one to break the silence._ "We need to get going, I still have to go home to shower and change."_

"_Booth you can use the guest bath, then we can head to your place to change. There's no sense of taking two cars when you are already here. I'll put the coffee on so it's done when we are done getting ready."_

"_Really, Bones you have done enough already I don't want you to go to any more trouble"_

"_It isn't any trouble at all, you are already here, I have another bathroom and it isn't that hard to make coffee. I'll just grab you some towels and you will be set." "Just start your morning routine in the guest bath and I'll go grab the towels and leave them on the bed for you"_

"_You're right, Bones and thank you"._

"_You're welcome, Booth"_

She watched him as he closed the door of the guest bathroom. Turned on the coffee machine. She went to get the towels, then she went into her bathroom and pulled out a pair of his sweat pants (who even knows how they got to be at her house, probably from their out of town cases. He had a tendency to just throw his clothes around). She placed the towels and the sweat pants on her chair so they wouldn't get in her way when she climbed into her bed. She climbed into her bed and started throwing her pillows on the floor so she could locate what she was looking for.

"_Good there it is" _she found what she was looking for. It was his GUYS and DOLLS t-shirt. She took it with her to Indonesia so that she would have something to remind her of him while they were away from each other. Also, it comforted her when she started to have those nightmares. Even though it was so irrational for an item with his scent on it could make her feel so safe it did.

She hurried back to the guest bathroom, and laid the sweats and T-shirt on the bed along with the towels. She knocked on the bathroom door, _"Booth I just wanted to let you know the towels and a change of clothes are on the bed. I'm going to jump into the shower now. Help yourself to coffee if you are done before I am." _And with that she closed the bedroom door.

****Thanks to all that are following and saved me as a favorite** Feed back always welcomed. **


	5. Showers

***DISCLAIMER*: I do not own anything concerning BONES. I am just a big fan and love the love story of BRENNAN and BOOTH. This is just a story line that is going around in my head, no season 6 spoiler intended**

"_Seeley what the hell are you doing," _he said to himself as he was standing over the sink looking at himself in the mirror. _"Why are you being such a dork. You have the woman who sets the standards for all the rest in the other room that you think that she said she wanted to be with you and you are worried that you might have to shower with a soap that might make you smell girlie. Come on grow a set and just take your shower. You have to get to work!" _When he finally jumped into the shower, hoping he didn't dilly dally so long that he would be taking a cold shower. To his surprise the water was still warm, which was a relief now could relax as much as he could showering in Bones' guest shower. The water pressure was much stronger than at his place. The jets of warm water were so strong it just seemed to wash his tense muscles away. He grabbed a bottle of body wash from the side of the tub, afraid to see what it was. He just closed his eyes and squirted some of the body wash in his hand and started lathering up. To his surprise it wasn't girlie smelling at all. It smelled familiar. He opened one eye and saw that it was his same brand. _"What's up with that?" _He also noticed that there was his brand of shampoo too. _"Hmmm, maybe just a coincidence, maybe he will ask Bones about it later."_

He finished showering. Turned off the shower and got out. It sounded like Bones was still in the shower. He could still hear her water running. So he opened the bathroom door and headed to the bedroom. He looked on the bed and took the towel that she had left there and preceded to dry off. As he was drying off he noticed there were a pair of his sweats and his "Guys and Gals" t-shirt folded neatly along side where the towels were placed._ "OH that's where it went off to. How come she has it?" _He couldn't remember where the t-shirt had gone off to, but at least now he did.

He wanted to get dressed as fast as possible not that he was in a hurry to get to work especially after the night he had. He just wanted to get dressed so he could at least get one cup of coffee in him. He put on his sweats, then he went to put on his t-shirt._ "Oh my God. It smells like her. The woman of his dreams, his soul mate. His beautiful partner the one with the gorgeous auburn locks." _He just stood there taking it all in. _"Why does it smell like her. Seeley! Stop thinking! It is her house. That's it. That has to be it. Why are you thinking there's more to it than that.. THERE'S NOT!" _

So he cleared the cob webs put the shirt on and headed to the kitchen for some well needed coffee.

As Brennan was taking her shower, all she could do is think about what had just transpired in her living room just a few hours ago. _"Stop it Brennan, stop thinking about emotions. It is irrational." _While washing her hair, her mind kept replaying what had happened a couple of hours ago. She was getting sick of her thoughts, so she turned on the sound system. _"Damn the Foreigner CD is still in the player," _she turned the volume down so it was just loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't want Booth to hear. She turned on That Was Yesterday. Good thing she was in the shower, because all she did was cry. Then Say You Will came on, well that just put her over the edge. _"Damn it, putting music on just made it worse. UGH!"_ The song finished and so was she. She got out, dried off, went to the sink, threw on a minimal amount of make-up, blew her auburn hair out just a little, put it up in a pony tail. Put a pair of jeans on, an aqua blue V-neck t-shirt that seemed to be the same color as her eyes and put a black tailored jacket over that. She stepped out of her bedroom and noticed that Booth was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and watching tv.

"_I hope you weren't waiting long"_

"_Nah not at all Bones, I am glad that you finally bought a tv" _giving her one of his cocky smiles.

She was just hoping that he wouldn't noticed that she was crying in the shower, since when she was putting on her make-up she noticed that her eyes were puffy.

"_You want to get going Booth? You do still have to get changed."_

"_We have some time Bones, the body is too meaty for you anyhow. Cam and the Squints have it covered. Have some coffee." _as he handed her a cup._ "I'm thinking I'll go to work like this."_

With the typical Brennan expression on her face, _"You can't go to the office like that, Andrew would have a buffalo."_

"_It's cow, Bones, have a cow."_ As he chuckled.

They just sat in the kitchen sipping their coffee. Neither one of them spoke, just enjoying each others presence. He had been watching ESPN to get the final score of the Flyer's game while he was waiting for her, but by this time he had turned it off.

This time she was the one to break the silence. We need to get going so you can get out of those clothes and get suited up. Matter of fact, he wasn't in a hurry at all. He was enjoying her essence. It was intoxicating.

"_You're right Bones, let's get going."_ And with that he opened her front door for her putting his right hand on the small of her back as he always does when he opens the door for _his _lady and they went out the door.

They got down to the SVU and got in. Then he remembered that he left his clothes in the spare room. He shook off the thought. Now he will have a change of clothes for the next time. A Boothy smirk came across his face. And with that they were on their way to Booth's place.

****Thanks for all who have commented and save the story as a favorite** Feedback is alway welcome and happy reading.**


	6. Look who's coming to

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story.****

*****Editor's Note: with the season premiere tomorrow, I don't know when I will be writing another chapter*****

They got into the SUV. Booth put the key in the ignition and started it up. Forgetting he left the radio on from the night before, since usually when they drive to a crime scene it is off. As he was driving, he decided to turn off the radio. The song that was on was "Ain't

Nothing Bout You"- by Brooks and Dunn. As his hand reached over to shut it off Bones slapped his hand. She turned her head to smile at him. _"I like this song." _He glanced at her with a shocked look. _"Bones, I never expected that you would like country music"_

"_Well Booth, just because people think I live under a rock doesn't mean I don't enjoy music." _He looked at her again with a surprised look an his face.

"_What, I am fairly certain I got that saying correct."_

"_Yes, you did Bones." _as he shifted his eyes back to the road.

"_Anyway just because I don't follow pop culture and just recently got a tv doesn't mean I don't find music enjoyable. I enjoy all genres of music. Songs are mini stories and since I am an author myself, I find it very relaxing."_ And with that, she turned her head back to the window, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the music (and the company).

Soaking up every lyric

_..."The way you look, the way you laugh_

_The way you love with all you have_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry _

_The way you move when you walk by _

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me"…._

Little did Booth know that it was one of her favorite songs because it made her think of him. (Not that she would really admit it out loud). So she just sat there taking in the song and the scent of her partner. It was very intoxication.

As he was driving, he thought she never ceases to amaze hi. He started paying attention to the lyrics.

…_."In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows_

_That never knocked me off my feet_

_All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby it's no mystery why I surrender….girl you got everything"…._

Then he thought to himself, _"I like this song too."_ and a sheepish grin came across his face. _"This is such a great day."_

The song finished and Bones turned off the radio. She went back to looking out the window and out of the blue, she said, _"Did you enjoy your shower?"_

"_What? Oh, it was very relaxing your building's water pressure is a lot better than mine."_

"_Were the soap and shampoo satisfactory?"_

"_Yes, Bones they were fine."_

"_Good, then I got the right items." _Booth gave her a curious look. _"Well, Booth, that time I barged into your bathroom when I was mad at you for not telling me you weren't really dead. I observed your choice of soap and shampoo. Of course, besides other things,"_ she laughed. _"So I figured since it was a pleasant smell and all I had in the guest bathroom were soaps and shampoos that were more feminine. I decided to purchase them."_

He didn't know what to say so he just shot her one of his Boothy grins. But he thought to himself_," I hope the rest of the day is as good as it is right now."_

A few minutes later, they arrived at Booth's apartment. _"Come up while I go get changed, I won't be long."_

"_Ok"_ she said. So they went up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and allowed Bones to enter first, always the gentlemen.

She took a seat on the couch and he headed toward his bedroom._ "I won't be long, I promise."_

"_Ok, that's fine." _she answered him. And with that he went into his room and closed the door. He grabbed a black suit from his closet, along with a white button down shirt. _"Now what tie to wear, Hmmmmm,"_ and then he saw it this light aqua blue one, then he went to the dresser and picked a pair of blue stripped socks. He was about to take off his t-shirt and change into an undershirt but decided not to he couldn't resist the sweet smell of "her" that was still coming from it. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up. With that done, he walked over to his other dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, dropped his sweats where he stood. Put his boxers on, then his pants, tucked in his shirt and fastened his Cocky belt buckle. Walking over to the bed so he could put his socks and shoes on. And then they could be on their way.

Little did he know what was going on in the living room while he was getting dressed. Bones was sitting on his couch, thumbing through a Sports Illustrated that was on Booth's coffee table. Muttering to herself about all these alpha-males and how none of them compared to Booth.

Deep in thought, she was startled when the front door opened.

"_Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Oh, Hi Hannah, you startled me."_ said Bones

"_I'm sorry, I didn't really expect anyone to be here. Where's Seeley?"_

"_He's changing for work, I came to pick him up because we have a case. Booth told me you were on assignment."_

"_Yeah, I am, but I just had to drop something off, my assignment is going to take me out of D.C. for some time."_ Bones just looked at the keys as Hannah placed them on the coffee table._ "Figured since I don't know how long I will be out of town, I would give Seeley back his keys."_

Bones knew the truth though…

"_Can you just tell Seeley I was here, Dr. Brennan. I don't want to bother him." _Actually Hannah really didn't want to see Booth.

"_Sure, Hannah I will." _

And with that Hannah turned around and walked out the door.

Bones just went back thumbing through the magazines on the coffee table ignoring the keys that were just left there.

Then she heard the bedroom door open…_"I hope I wasn't too long Bones."_

"_Booth that's ok, I was occupying myself by thumbing through your alpha-male magazines."_

"_What?, oh you mean my Sports Illustrated"_

"_Yeah that is what I said! Ummm while you were changing Hannah stopped by. She dropped these off" _pointing to the keys on the coffee table.

"_Oh," _he said looking down at his feet.

"_I'm sorry Booth"_

"_It's alright, Bones, really. Let's get going."_

And so with that Bones and Booth left his apartment.

When Hannah left Booth's apartment, she just sat in her car thinking. Then she saw Booth and Bones head out of his building. While watching them, the light bulb came on. It was Dr. Brennan, she was the woman that Booth loved. Over in Aftganistan, Booth told Hannah about his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan and a woman that he loved but she didn't reciprocate the feelings. He never told Hannah that they were the same woman.

Just watching them interact for a few moments who Seeley loved and it wasn't her. He loved Dr. Brennan. He would never love her or anyone else for that matter the way he loved Dr. Brennan. And Dr. Brennan loved Seeley even if she hadn't confessed it to him. And with that thought Hannah drove away.

**Thanks for reading and all the feedback. Feedback is always welcome**

**HAPPY READING & ENJOY.**

**.and enjoy the season premiere**


	7. Off to the Lab

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Booth and Brennan got in the SVU and to the Lab. Bones was staring out the window. Booth always knew when she did that she had something on her mind. _"What's wrong Bones?"_

"_Well you know Angela, once we get to the lab she is going to think something is going on."_

"_Bones that is Angela she always thinks something is going on between us. But you have nothing to worry about we didn't do anything but be two friends that were there for each other. Nothing different than any other time."_

"_Alright Booth you're right. Angela is just being my friend wanting the best for me. I should stopping worrying about what she assumes without any evidence."_

Booth just flashed Bones one of his Boothy smiles, _"Don't worry Bones, it will be fine."_

They arrived to the lab, Bones went to the platform where as Booth went to Bones' office to hang out on her couch.

Bones swiped her card and walked onto the platform where Angela and Hodgins were.

"_Hi Sweetie, I missed you so much." _as she hugged her best friend. _"Hi, Ange how have you been?"_

Bones hadn't seen anyone but Booth since everyone got back from their previous destinations.

As Angela and Bones were hugging, Angela shot Hodgins this look. Jack knew it was. Angela thought something. He just stood there silent but knew what was going to come from his wife's lips next.

Bones and Angela released from their hug and then Angela said,

"_Sweetie what is with the Tequila vapors"_

"_Tequila vapors what are you talking about Angela?"_ Bones was mortified.

"_You know exactly what I am talking about, the last time you had Tequilla vapors you were Booth."_

"_I was getting fired that time and it was only a couple of shots _(more than a couple but Angela really didn't need to know that), _it had nothing to do with sexual intercourse like you assume. Ange I had some tequila last night just to relax that's all."_

"_Alright Sweetie if you say so." _as she shot a look to Hodgins. That look that said I am going to get down to the bottom of this._ "I have to go do a facial reconstruction, I'll talk to you later Sweetie, Lunch?"_

"_Sure Ange at the diner." _

With that Angela left Bones and Hodgins to their work on the platform, and went looking for Booth. Angela knew just where to find Booth. She hurried her way to Brennan's office. There he was!

"_Hey G man, welcome back," _as she gave him a hug.

"_Hey Ange good to see you again, how was Paris?"_

"_It was great" _as she was hugging him she noticed that he smelt different but the smell was familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Thanks for reading and all the feedback. Feedback is always welcome**

**And Happy reading. ENJOY..**


	8. Lunch

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

****Editor's Note: Yes, I know I blew over the case that they were working on but I don't think that has much to do with the story. ****

Finally, Ange released from the embrace. _"Ange what is up with the long hug," _

"_Nothing G Man can't a friend just be happy to see their friend, who by the way didn't even bothering writing while they were gone." _she gave him one of her Angela grins.

"_What are you up to?"_ looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"_Nothing, scouts honor." _she still was trying to figure out what was different but oddly familiar. And with that she exited Bones' office and heading off to her's.

Booth kept looking at his watch and was hoping that Bones would come into her office soon so they could go to lunch. Hoping that Angela wouldn't come back as well. He felt that Angela had her sixth sense working over time again. He was pretty much sure that Bones didn't tell her anything at least not on the forensic platform.

He got sick of waiting, so instead of the chance of running into Angela again. He sent Bones a text. _"Lunch?"_

A few moments later his text alert went off. _"Yes, I am on my way to my office now."_

He closed his phone and waiting for her arrival.

As she arrived to her office there he was sitting on her couch waiting for her. Seeing him on her couch she got this sensation come over her. She was overly excited to see him. _"Come on now, it is only Booth, why am I feeling like this?" _Well she walked through the door shaking the feeling off.

"_Ready to go Booth, I'm hungry." _

"_Me too! Let's go!" _as they both left her office and headed to the diner.

At the diner, they sat in their usual table. Booth sat by the window and instead of sitting across the table as she sometimes does, Bones sat along side of him. They ordered their usual and just were just making small talk. When Sweets came in and sat down across from them at the table.

"_Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. What is going on with you two?" _As he asked, their food had arrived.

"_Why does everyone think that there is something going on between the two of us?_ Bones asked Booth as he took a bite of his burger as he shrugged his shoulders.

They continued to eat and ignore Sweets as they always do.

After ignoring him for a little bit Booth asked him,_"So why are you here Sweets?" _

"_I went to the lab to see if you guys were there and Cam told me you guys went to lunch so here I am."_

"_You didn't answer my answer my question Sweets, why are you here?"_

"_Well Agent Booth, now that you and Dr. Brennan are back I wanted to made a schedule for your sessions again."_

"_You could have just called Sweets"_

"_Well when I call you guys never answer your phones so that is why I am here in person"_

Bones just kept eating her salad and stealing Booth's fries well he interrogated Sweets. She could tell that Booth was getting annoyed with good ole Dr. Sweets, so she looked at her watch and said to Booth, _"Lunch hour is over I have to get back to the Lab"_

So with that Booth finished his coffee, him and Bones threw money on the table and left Sweets sitting there.

"_We'll check our schedules Sweets and we will get back to you," _Bones said as her and Booth were walking out the diner. Booth as always with his hand on the small of her back guiding her outside.

"_Thanks Bones I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Sweets, all I wanted was a nice relaxing lunch with my partner."_

"_You're welcome, well we can have a nice relaxing dinner. I have to finish up a few reports for you and since you have to take me home anyhow I will text you an half hour before I am ready to go and you can order some Thai and we can eat at my place."_

"_Sounds like a great idea Bones." _

They drove back to the lab in silence, but a good silence, both of them with a smile on their face. Booth dropped Bones off at the Jeffersonian and he heading back to the Hoover Building.

**As always thanks for reading and feedback is always welcomed**


	9. Dinner

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Editor's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little long. I couldn't decide if it should be one or two chapters. Also, I didn't really think it was important to the story to write about Brennan while she was in the lab finishing up the reports. **

Since they didn't have another case, when Booth got back to the Hoover Building, he went into his office and closed the door. He sat at his desk, played with his Bobble head bobbie for a bit, then tried to do some paperwork. How he loved to do paperwork (NOT), he just needed something to do until it was time for dinner. He laid his cell on his desk so the minute he got the text he would be out the door.

He was so anxious to have dinner with his partner, away from prying eyes. Just away from everything. It didn't matter where they were as long as she was right by his side he was very content. When the paperwork he was trying to do wasn't killing time fast enough, he turned on his laptop. _"Maybe the time will fly faster if I am doing something on here" _The computer's clock read 3:00, _"Ugh, at least 2 more hours. Well, I can read some of my emails at least that should kill a good 10 minutes."_ So, he went to his inbox actually nothing he wanted to read, something from Hacker, something from Sweets, another one from Sweets. Then he saw one that made his day…

From: TBrennanjeffersonian/com

To:SBoothFBI/com

Subject: I know you must be bored.

"_Hey Booth,_

_Just thought you would be bored waiting around for me to finish up these reports. I saw you come on the computer and figured to just write you an email that I will be done as soon as I can. I can't wait to have Thai again. I missed that while I was away, I also missed my dinner companion. _

_See you as soon as I get done._

_Bones"_

He had a grin from ear to ear. From anyone else that wouldn't have been a big deal. But Bones telling him that she missed him was HUGE! He printed out her email and folded up into his jacket pocket. Now he definitely couldn't wait until he received her text.

For the next hour and a half he looked up sports scores, read an article or two on some cold cases. Also, he thought about that song that Bones said she liked it the morning. He thought it was by Brooks and Dunn so he did a search and since he didn't really know that title he just kept searching thru their song library until he found it. _"Ain't Nothing Bout You", _he read the all the lyrics. And thought to himself, _"I think she is really trying, even if she can't communicate her feelings if she can use music to do it that's just fine with him too. _He printed the lyrics out, and placed them in his pocket along with the email. _"Today is a pretty good day," _then Sweets IMed him. _"Ugh!" _he said out loud annoyed that Sweets was bothering him again.

_Sweets: Did you and Dr. Brennan check your schedules yet?_

Booth was annoyed that Sweets was bothering him again.

_Booth: No I didn't and Dr. Brennan is busy finishing up with reports from our last case. What is the big hurry?_

_Sweet: Well, I have to get you two in to discuss what has changed in your working dynamic._

_Booth: Nothing has changed we work together just fine. _

_Sweets: We have to discuss your new relationship and how you and Dr. Brennan feel about it._

_Booth: What are you talking about Sweets?_

_Sweets: We have to discuss Hannah and how that makes both of you feel and how that might change your working relationship, considering how you two feel about each other._

_Booth: Nothing has changed. We both fine and in the words of Dr. Brennan we can compartmentalize._

Saved by the bell, Booth cell went off. It was a text from Bones. _"I'm almost done, you can go order the Thai and head over here by that time I should be completely done."_

_Booth: Sorry Sweets gotta go._

Booth had signed off before Sweets could reply. He ordered their favorite Thai and heading out to get to the Jeffersonian.

He pulled up to the Jeffersonian, his heart pounding. He just couldn't wait to get his partner and get some dinner and just hang out and relax. Last night was a very emotional night/morning.

_. _

He got out of the SVU and heading inside to the Jeffersonian and directly to Bones' office.

She was still looking down at her computer but that familiar aroma enter her office so she knew who exactly it was.

He entered, _"Chop Chop." _He knew how much she hated that. But he had to just bust chops.

She looked up from her computer with a smile on her face. _"The reports for Ms. Julian are completed. Do you want to take them with you or just take them in the morning?"_

"_I'll take them tomorrow. So are you ready?"_

"_Yes, I am."_ as she grabbed her coat and bag they were out the door.

They headed out of the Jeffersonian, got into the SVU and heading to pick up their dinner.

Arriving her apartment, they dished out dinner and sat at the dining room table and eat in silence. Neither one knew what to say or start a conversation. They finished dinner and ended up on the couch. Bones turned the fireplace on for a little warm (actually it was for ambience) and turned the music low. At first Booth didn't know how far or close he should be sitting by her, so he just sat at the far end of the couch and then let her decide where she was going to sit. Because he knew where he stood, he was unsure about her and he didn't want to mess it up again like in front of the Hoover Building. When she sat, she sat in the middle of the couch. Not too far, but not as close as Booth would have hoped.

They both just relaxed a little bit, just enjoying each others company and the atmosphere. It was so nice to be away from prying eyes and not having everyone grilling them about something or another.

He was the first to speak, he just had to get what he had on his mind out. _"Bones, I want to do it right this time. I know I screwed up in front of the Hoover Building so many months ago."_

She listened to what he had to say not interrupting him. She knew that there were things left unsaid last night and now was as good as time as any to get them out.

"_Temperance Brennan I love you! Always have, always will. I would die for you, kill for you and I know you would do the same for me, now I want to give my heart to you, actually you have always had my heart. No one else can ever have my heart. It's yours and yours alone. I know your feelings about monogamy, but let's face it we are already in a committed relationship you and me, we're partners."_

"_Sweets is a smart kid, he knows we're in love and he was just getting frustrated with us, actually everyone knows we're in love. Come on even strangers know we're in love within a few seconds of being around us."_

"_We were blind to it either because we didn't want to admit it or we were scared or for whatever reason. I don't remember all of Sweets mumbo jumbo that he said one time in one of our sessions but he said we compliment each other." _He was surprised that she let him finished without interjecting or correcting him.

After Booth finished, Bones just sat there quiet for a little bit processing what she had just heard. (He thought it was a life time though).

Then she spoke. _"Booth _(entangling her fingers with his, looking into his big brown eyes) I have processed all the evidence and you are correct. _Since the first time I met you I have had the same feelings. But still I never acted on my feelings, I didn't really know what I was experiencing. All I thought it was was biological urges, and I didn't want to ruin our partnership with biological urges. To quote Angela, "You're hot." _Booth blushed a little bit. _"And I have seen you naked twice once when I was mad as hell at you and the other time when you were evidence." _She chuckled. _"But I didn't want to mess up our partnership because this is the longest anyone has ever stuck to my side. And it was very important, it IS very important to me and I was scared and still scared. After being at the Maluku Islands though I had time to think, and I learned from you it was time to stop being scared and should try. That is why last night I told you I would be your guiding light even though I don't know if you heard me. And trying to break the laws of physics the only person I want to do that with is you."_

Now Booth was the one who was speechless. If he died right now he could die a happy content man.

He looked back into her beautiful blue eyes and cupped her chin, _"You know Temperance, this is the best thing that has happened to me since I got back from Afghanistan."_

As he was about to go in for a kiss, but to his surprise she planted this soft wet wonderful kiss on him.

"_You know what Bones, it isn't going to be much different between us, we have kissed, "man" hugs, go out for drinks, dinner, just the only thing that will be different is that I will get to see you naked." _as he gave her one of his Boothy grins and laughed.

"_And so what goes on between us that should just be ours, isn't that what you said?_ Bones said with a twinkle in her eye.

"_Yeah, Bones"_

"_I want to break the laws of physics now Booth," _she said in low voice.

Booth always the gentlemen said, _"No, not tonight. We are both emotionally drained and tonight would not be the right time. _Even though he wanted to so badly, but if he could control himself when she undressed him when he was evidence. This will be a piece of cake, or at least he hope it would be.

"_At least stay the night."_ He thought that this would be a bad idea as well but when she gave him that sad little girl look he couldn't say no.

"_Booth you have 2 choices, you can either have the guest bedroom or you could come in my room." _

"_Bones I said we weren't going to break any laws tonight." _

"_I know, we can sleep over and under like we did when we were Buck and Wanda."_

She gave him another sweet, wet kiss on his lips, along with running her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

He knew she kind of like being the aggressor in a relationship, so he will just let her do whatever she feels comfortable with. He didn't want to scare her or push her. So whatever she decided to do he would go along with except breaking the laws of physics. He wanted to do that right.

"_Bones I have only one request."_

"_Anything Booth." _as her eyes lit up.

"_All I ask is, I will let you do whatever you are comfortable with as long as you will let me decide when we break the laws of physics."_

"_Alright, that sounds like a reasonable compromise. Now, Booth it has been a long day let's get some sleep" _she took Booth's hand entangled it in hers and brought him to her bedroom.

They entered her bedroom, she turned on the light and headed to her bathroom to change. Before she entered her bedroom, she said to Booth._" You can keep on as much or as little clothes as you want as long as you aren't naked. It is probably better if you take off your suit so it doesn't get wrinkled."_ and with that she turned and closed the bathroom door.

"_Ok,"_ while Bones was in the bathroom, he took off his jacket and laid it on the chair located right by the bed. Then he took off his shoes, socks and he was trying to decide if his pants should stay on.

As he was still contemplating about his pants, Bones came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black tank top and black boy shorts.

"_Oh my god,"_ Booth thought to himself. _"She is so beautiful. She has always been beautiful to me."_

She could tell he was troubled by something. _"Booth we are both adults, just take your pants off you don't want them to get wrinkled." _

She got into the bed and climbed under the covers. He did as she said and took off his pants and laid them on the chair along with the jacket.

"_Booth come here", _Booth came over to her side of the bed, while still under the covers she grabbed Booth by his white button down shirt. _"That shirt will be very uncomfortable to sleep in." _as she started to unbutton his shirt starting from the bottom to the top.

When she took his shirt off, he took it and put it with his jacket and pants. While he was up he turned off the light.

He was feeling slightly uncomfortable. _"Booth, I have seen you in less clothes than this."_

as she giggled.

Finally, he got into bed. Repeating the Saints in his head. Bones turned over to so she was facing him. Started running her hand up and down his muscular arm. _"Bones, you are killing me."_ She put her finger to his lips, and then caressed the back of his neck and gave him a soft, wet kiss. _"Good Night, Booth." _She went back to turn over, she entangled her fingers in his and put his arm around her waist.

"_Good Night Bones and Thank you for a wonderful 7 years." _with a smile on his face. He whispered into her long auburn locks. _"I love you." _

She smiled even though he couldn't see it, she pulled his arm in closer. Both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	10. Good Morning

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

****Editor's note: I don't know why it took so long to write this chapter, I could just see it in my mind better than putting it into words. So I apologize in advance if it isn't good.**

She was the first one to rise that morning. His arm was still around her waist, just like when they fell asleep. She felt so safe, and secure. _"That must be why I had a good night's sleep." _She thought. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She wished that they could just stay like this all day. Away from all of Angela's questions and Sweets just being Sweets, just the two of them here, without a care in the world, just one another that's all that they would ever need. It had taken her a long time to finally realize what he meant to her and she wanted to make up for lost time.

She laid there for a few moments more, enjoying the warmth of his body, his scent, enjoying just everything of that morning. She ran hand up and down his muscular arm that was around her, then signed and got out of bed. _"Have to get ready, I'll let him sleep, he looks so peaceful and content." _ She walked to the kitchen and started brewing the coffee. Came back from the kitchen, and he was still sleeping. _"I'll wake him when I'm done with my shower, there's no hurry, we don't have a case."_

So, she picked up his clothes were folded on the chair and decided to let them steam while she was taking her shower. As she headed to the bathroom two pieces of paper fell out of his jacket pocket. She went and picked them up she could she through the folded paper that one was some song lyrics and the other was a copy of the email that she sent him yesterday.

"_What a hopeless romantic he is." _She decided to go to her desk, took a piece of paper with daffodils and daisies on it and just wrote two simple words: Good Morning. She put it on her pillow, gave him a peck on his forehead and headed to the bathroom for her shower. She hung up his clothes, and turned the shower on. As she step into the shower, she thought how she would much rather stay in bed and be the first thing him saw when he opened his eyes, but needless to say they both had to go to work.

As he awoke he noticed the warmth was gone from the bed and his arm was empty. He heard the shower running and the aroma of coffee filled the room. If anyone would have told him 9 months ago that this is how he would be waking up in the morning he would have told them they were full of it. He never would have believed that this would have ever came, but it did. And he thanks his lucky stars everyday. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of coffee and brought them back into the bedroom. As he went back to sit on the bed, he heard the water turn off. He placed the cup that he brought for her on her night stand and sat on her side of the bed. The bathroom door open the shower smell covered the bedroom. _"Oh man, what a wonderful smell. Never thought a shower could smell so good. Or maybe it was just the woman that just came from that shower." _He just kind of just got lost in another world. What brought him back to reality, was water drops falling on his legs.

"_Good Morning Sunshine," _even though Booth knew that Bones hated pet names or things of that nature.

"_Great Morning," _Bones said with a full smile as she was standing in between Booth's legs, just standing there in her towel and her wet hair dripping on him.

The crisp smell of her freshly washed body he found intoxicating. He was definitely going to have to take a cold shower today. She was killing him. But he is going to keep his word and be a gentleman. No matter how many cold showers he will have to take.

She moved in closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. While she ran her hands through his hair he rested his head on her chest. Neither one of them moved from their embrace for sometime.

Bones spoke first, _"Booth you know we really can't stay like this all day, even though that would be nice."_

Booth didn't say anything, he just looked up at her with those big brown eyes. _"You're right Bones, I still haven't taken a shower yet." _He was trying to get up, when instead Bones pushed he back, so he was laying on his back and she was laying on top of him, _"Bones you are so killing me." _She interlocked her fingers with his and put their hands above his head. She started kissing him passionately working back and forth from the nape of neck to his lips. When she was kissing his neck he said, _"I really need to take a shower now Bones, don't think I am not enjoying this, but it is getting late and we really do have to get to work. We don't want Angela to think something is going on."_

"_You're no fun Booth, but you are correct. We need to get going." _as she let him get up. _"Booth, if we are going to keep having sleep overs then you are going have to bring at least a suit or two over here.' _ she just look at him with those big blue eyes that he couldn't say no to.

"_Ok, but can I go take my shower now." _

"_Yes"_

As she let him get up from the bed, she took a sip of her coffee, and when he started walking to the bathroom, she came up behind him and ran her nails down his back. He looked over his shoulder and she had a grin and he smiled back at her. Then he entered the bathroom, a cold shower a much welcome relief.

He finished his shower and dressed in the bathroom just so there wouldn't be any temptation.

Bones was dressed as well and had finished her cup of coffee.

"_Ready to go Booth?" _

"_Yup, are you?"_

"_Yes. Oh by the way I just want to warn you. Angela was talking about Tequila vapors yesterday, so she might ask you questions."_

"_Ok, well if you are warning me Bones, I am going to warn you. Sweets wants to discuss my recent relationship with Hannah and how it will effect our working relationship."_

"_Yeah, but there's nothing to discuss you are no longer with Hannah."_

"_Bones, Sweets doesn't know that. And right now I don't think it is really any of his business who my girlfriend is."_

He grabbed her hand, entangled it with his and said _"Now that we are both fore warned are you ready to go to the lab Dr. Brennan."_

"_Yes, I am Agent Booth," _she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. And they were out the door off to the Jeffersonian.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	11. Limbo

****Disclaimer: I still do not own anything dealing with BONES. BONES is the property of Fox and Hart Hanson and others that are not me. Just love the BOOTH and BRENNAN love story.**

It has been many weeks now with their over/under sleeping arrangement and Booth taking twice as many cold showers. Don't get it wrong he loved cuddling with Bones. Why wouldn't he. She is a beautiful, intelligent woman, but wasn't something he didn't know already. He was such a lucky man.

The holiday weekend was coming up, and he was planning on taking an extended vacation. He hoped she would agree to join him. Maybe then less cold showers will be needed and sleeping without the over/under rule. He just hoped she didn't have any plans. He knew how she liked to spend her time off, indentifying the unidentifiable.

He had it all planned. A little place on the water away from everyone in D.C., it will be as romantic as they make it in the movies. While on his way to the Jeffersonian, going over his check list over and over again. Once at the Jeffersonian, he headed straight to Limbo.

Their work load had been considerable light so she was down in Limbo indentifying John and Jane Does.

He liked going to Limbo lately because that was the only place in the Jeffersonian that didn't have cameras. So when he did go visit her they could sneak kisses and embrace without being seen.

Their working relationship hadn't changed since their new night time routine. Like he told her before nothing was going to change between them. They still bickered, people just meeting them thought they were a couple and they kept denying those accusations. Everything was still status quo.

"_Hey Bones, you down here by yourself"_

"_No, there are hundreds of John and Jane Does down here." _she laughed.

"_You made a joke, Bones."_

"_Yes, I am very funny you should laugh at my jokes." _as she smiled at him. _"Yes, I am the only living body down here besides you now."_

"_Oh, good!" _as he came up from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocked his fingers and kissed the nape of her neck. _"I have a question for you."_

"_Ok"_

"_What do you have planned for Thanksgiving?"_

"_Well, Max is going to visit Russ and the girl." _as she put down the phalanges of John Doe 718153 and pulled his body closer to hers. _"I haven't really thought about it yet. Why?"_

"_Rebecca is taking Parker to her parents and Pops is having a Thanksgiving gathering at the home with a crocheting commitment afterwards. So I was just going to use up a couple of my vacation days and have an extra long weekend to this little place on the water I know of. And I would like you to come with me. You really should use your vacation days for a real vacation, not like your other "vacations." Vacation = Relaxation."_

"_What do you say, Bones?"_

"_Ok, why not. It would be nice to relax and especially with you." _as she turned around, put her arms around his neck and gave him one of those kisses that he couldn't resist her luscious, wet, sweet lips, the things that she does with her tongue drives him crazy.

Well hopefully after this nice long weekend, no more cold showers. _"So inform Cam you are taking Monday-Wednesday off and we will be all set then. We will be leaving Saturday morning."_

"_Ok, what do I need to pack."_

"_Just casual, nothing fancy." _he took the strand of auburn hair that was covering her face and put it behind her ear and leaned in and nibbled her lobe. _"It's a date." _he whispered.

"_I so much rather stay here the rest of the day with you, but I better get back to my office you never know when Hacker may be looking for me."_

She signed, _"Alright, I'll see you later." _she ran her fingers over the buttons of his shirt, grabbed his tie and gave him a parting kiss to die for.

"_I'm really starting to like Limbo," _he said as she smirked at him.

"_Bye Booth."_

"_Bye Bones, love you in a "atta" girl sort of way." _he laughed as he left.

"_So much t_o_ do so little time,"_ he said as he kept going over what needed to be done while he drove back to the Hoover Building. _"I'll take care of it when I get back to the office." _

He was so excited that she said yes. _"I hope it is a weekend that neither one of us forget."_ as walking to his office and flipping his poker clip.

Thanks again for all that read this. Thanks also for those who have left feedback it has been greatly appreciated.

Feedback good or bad always welcomed. HAPPY READING! :0)


	12. One more night until pure bliss

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Saturday was fastly approaching. Booth called his friend who was letting him use the house, and asked him to get the house ready for him, since he couldn't get away without Bones finding out. He ran down his list and his friend said, _"You have nothing to worry about, it will be all covered by the time you and the lovely Dr. Brennan arrive Saturday afternoon."_

"_Great, Thanks man," _as Booth hung up the phone. Only thing Booth had to do is bring that special CD with him. Alright the last check went on his list. Now the weekend could officially begin. He couldn't wait to leave his office and have the weekend begin.

Finally, it was time to pick up Bones from the Jeffersonian. He was walking on cloud 9.

It seemed to him like it took hours to get to the Jeffersonian, but in reality it took as long as it always does. When he arrived, he texted her to see if she was in Limbo or her office. He hoped she would say Limbo so he could steal a kiss or just feel her touch. While he was waiting for a response he popped in the "special" CD to get it qued up. A couple of minutes later his phone went off, LIMBO is all it said. A smile came over his face, he lit up and off to Limbo he went.

It was Friday evening so the Jeffersonian was deserted. He walked into Limbo. Bones was examining another J. Doe. _"She is so beautiful, even looking at skeletons, maybe more if that could be possible." _he thought to himself. He snuck up behind her hoping though she wouldn't give him an elbow to the gut.

Bones felt a presence enter the room, but she knew who it was, his scent was filling her senses, which made her body all tingly. He put his arms around her, and nestled the back of her neck, _"Hello, beautiful."_

"_Hi", _as she put her hands around his.

"_So you ready for your vacation, Dr. Brennan?" _as he laughed.

"_Yes, Are you Agent Booth?"_

"_Oh definitely, Founding Fathers alright for dinner tonight?"_

"_Yes, that's fine. Doesn't really matter where we go as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."_

"_Wow, she has come along way,"_ he thought. _"I have my bag already in the SUV, so I guess your place tonight?"_

"_Yup" _as she looked at him. Her eyes twinkled.

They got into the SUV, the first song was qued up. He was nervous about the whole thing. The first song selection was "their" song "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner. He looked at her and smiled. She placed her hand on his thigh smiling back at him.

Pretty soon they would be at the Founding Fathers, and couldn't touch each other that would be out of the norm just incase someone was there that they knew. Once they were out of D.C. they wouldn't have to pretend.

They were both pretty quiet during dinner both absorbed in their own thoughts. _"Angela said we were a couple except we weren't having sex, but I can't wait until our relationship takes that step. I don't know how much longer I can go without succumbing to my biological urges," _she thought.

"_I hope just everything goes perfect this week, well it isn't too bad I have her by my side. So whatever happens, it will still be a great week. Stop worrying Seeley."_

The finished their beers and headed to her place. They spent most of their time at her place. He knew she didn't care how modest his place was it bothered him.

They got to her place. Tomorrow, they will be on their way to Booth's special get away. Tonight, instead of her usual night wear, Bones came out of the bathroom, with her hair up, a pair of glasses, the black heels she still had when she was Roxy, and one of Booth's white button down shirts.

He didn't see her initially, he didn't look up until he heard her say, _"Agent Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an over due book?" _she giggled.

He propped himself up against the pillows. As she walked toward him, she let her hair down, shook it out and took the glasses off. She got to the bed, kicked off her heels and straddled him. He could feel her soft silky skin of her thighs against his boxers. _"You are so Hot." _he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked into his gorgeous brown eyes with that look he could never resist. She leaned in, and kissed him gently parted his lips with her tongue, a deep passionate kiss, their two tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each others mouths, exploring each others bodies. He had dreamt about this moment for years, but he had to pull himself together or this weekend would not be special.

"_Whoa, Bones. I love to give in but not tonight. Please, just trust me." _he kissed her on her forehead and she rolled off of him.

"_Yes I do trust you Booth, but if I don't act on my biological urges soon I am metaphorically explode."_

"_All in due time I promise."_

"_Booth, we don't have to have the under/over sleeping arrangements anymore it makes cuddling too difficult."_

"_Alright, we should really get some rest."_

"_Ok" _she climbed under the covers and kissed him one long passionate kiss before they turned in.

He climbed under the covers as well. He ran his fingers through her hair and said, _"I really enjoyed the naughty librarian." _He could always lose himself looking into her blue eyes. _"I hope she comes out again," _he smiled at her.

"_It was fun, it was like when I was Roxy. I always liked being undercover with you. And now we are under covers."_

"_You made a joke Bones, you are getting good at it."_

"_Yes I am," _she winked at him as she ran her fingers along his muscular chest.

"_I love you Temperance always have always will," _as he kissed her on the forehead. _"Good Night."_

As she turned over so her back was toward him, she said, _"Good Night" _and in a whisper she said _"I love you too Seeley." _She pulled him closer with his arm that was draped over her waist his hand caressing her belly. And with that they were fast asleep.

Right now their dreams could never be as good as what they were experiencing now total happiness and bliss. She told him she loved him and he was going to show her what true love making was. He couldn't be happier, he was with the woman that stole his heart and was the standard. And finally she was capable to return the love that she felt for him. He knew she was scared and for her he knew these were ALL big steps for her. This week's trip is going to be a nice getaway and they will do what they always do, enjoying just being with each other. It will just be him and her and some beautiful scenery.

..BEEP BEEP BEEP…

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	13. Wakey Wakey

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The alarm went off. It was Saturday morning. It was like he was ten years old hurrying out of bed to watch Saturday morning cartoons, but this Saturday was going to be a lot better than some cartoons. He was about to spend a whole week with the woman who he loved more than anything, away from D.C. in a nice little house on the beach away from everyone.

"_Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakie" _as his finger followed the contour of her spine to wake her up.

"_Booth why are you up so early," _she said sleepily.

"_Because I'm just excited to get out of D.C. and with you without worrying about everything that goes on a day to day basis."_

"_You just want to get away from Sweets and Angela."_

"_Well, I thought that goes without saying, it just gets old between them two trying to figure out what is going on between us." _he smiled at her as he sat up in bed.

She rolled over onto her back, he ran his fingers through her auburn locks that were laying on the pillow. _"So what time are we leaving?"_

"_About 10."_

"_Oh so we have some time to kill then," _she smirked at him.

"_You are so killing me Bones," _as his finger traced her ear lobe and looked at her lovingly.

"_Well that's your own fault, you said we could do anything that __**I **__felt comfortable with, we just couldn't have intercourse until you showed me what it meant to break the Laws of Physics."_

"_You're right, Bones just never thought it would be __this__ difficult, that's all."_

"_It isn't my fault, that being around you makes me feel puckish." _as she took his hand that was stroking her hair and put it on her belly. She unbuttoned it just enough so he had access to the flesh underneath. His fingers touching her flesh made her purr.

"_All in good time, my kitten, all in good time, I promise."_

"_Alright, but that doesn't mean I can't do this,"_ she pulled his shirt up and brought her lips to his belly and started little soft kisses all the way up his torso until she reached his lips, and kissed passionately their tongues fighting for dominance, her making the kiss deeper, then she rolled on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. He released from their kiss for air and said,_ "I'm going to jump in the shower."_

He got up _("Oh lucky me another cold shower")_ and she sat up in the bed, rolled her eyes and pouted,_ "You're no fun Booth."_

He laughed and headed to the bathroom. She got out of bed, rebuttoned her shirt and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She decided while the coffee was brewing she would take her shower in the guest bathroom, since Booth seemed so excited about getting their vacation started, actually she thought about surprising him and joining him, but thought better of it.

When he got out of the shower the smell of coffee filled the bedroom. He couldn't find Bones, but he heard the water running in the other bath. He got dressed before heading out to the kitchen for some coffee. He put on the t-shirt with the Flyers emblem, black boxers, a pair of jeans, a pair of black and orange stripped socks and his sneakers.

All dressed all he had to do is wait for his love. He went to the kitchen, turned the TV on and poured a cup of coffee.

While flipping through the channels, the guest bedroom door opened, Bones only wearing a towel and a grin.

"_I decided to save time I would take my shower in here, since I know you really want to get going. I thought about joining you in yours, but that probably wouldn't have been a good idea and take longer." _as she smiled at him.

He just shook his head, "_You're killing me."_

"_You know I'm not actually killing you, but metaphorically I bet it is very hard for you to resist my sexual temptations." _as she giggled.

She walked over to the counter, and took a sip of his coffee. She purposely brushed up against him. He was sitting at the bar stool at the counter and she wedged herself between his legs, ran her hands through his hair and he put his hands around her waist. She leaned in and touched her lips with his. Soft little kisses at first, then she parted his lips with her tongue and explored his mouth, the taste of coffee and him filled her senses which made her toes tingle. A long deep wonderful kiss, he reciprocated, his tongue exploring her mouth.

He was the one who broke from the embrace, _"Bones you should really go get dressed there will be enough time on vacation to make out."_

She departed from where she was standing, disappointed to be separated from his warmth. _"Alright, I trust you." _she kissed his forehead and went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

She couldn't decide on what to wear, standing in her black bra and thong. She finally decided on a dark purple three-quarter sleeved V-neck sweater and a pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of black sneakers. She left her hair down, her auburn locks flowing around her face. She grabbed her bag and headed back to the kitchen.

"_Ok ready."_

"_You look so beautiful, but you always do."_

She blushed, she still got embarrassed when he told her she was beautiful. Nobody, not even Sully ever told her that. Just memories of that awkward, "ugly" teenager, she never really believed that anyone would think let a long say she was beautiful.

"_You're not bad yourself." _she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"_Let's go." _Booth said and with that they were out the door. Their vacation was about to begin…

**Author's side note: Thanks for all that have been enjoying my little story. If you enjoy it, pass it along. Thanks for all the feedback as well. Feedback is always welcomed HAPPY READING! :0) **


	14. Saturday Morning

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

****Author's note: This chapter got to be too long, so I have to break it up between Saturday morning and Saturday night. I hope the other vacation days I don't have to break up into individual chapters. I'll see how it goes.**

They got in the SUV, and they were on their way. Off to the beautiful house on the water with wonderful scenery and nobody else around.

"_So where are we going?"_

"_You'll see when we get there."_

It was a beautiful fall day the leaves had changed into their vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges. There was a hint of chill in the air. The sky was crystal blue with only a couple of hints white fluffy clouds. It was a picture perfect day.

It wasn't too far of a ride (an hour and a half), lucky for Booth there wasn't much traffic. To pass the time he played the CD that he still had in the vehicle from last night. The next song was another Foreigner song,"Waiting for a Girl like You." He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the road.

"_You are a hopeless romantic aren't you?"_

"_Well, you are the one that says I go by my gut. You make me a better man, and you make me truly happy. I think about you when we aren't together, you're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. So if that makes me a hopeless romantic then I guess I am. I have never felt about anyone else like I feel about you, close but never like this. I have fallen hard for you Temperance. Remember, when I first met you and asked you if you believed in fate." _

She nodded yes.

"_From that first meeting I knew."_

"_Come on, Booth, how could you have known in the lecture hall, that you loved me."_

"_I don't know. I just felt it. Some things you just can't explain. And please don't give me an anthropologically reason for it."_

"_Alright, I will just go with your reasoning."_

"_Good, now just listen to the music and enjoy the ride. By the way, all the songs have some kind of special meaning since sometimes I can't put my feelings into words I found some songs that could do it for me."_ He changed steering from his right hand to his left and put his right hand on her left thigh and she put her left hand on top of his, looking out the passenger side window and listened to the music.

The next song that come on was "Magnet and Steel" by Walter Egan.

…" But the love that I feel is so strong

And it can't be wrong

With you I'm not shy, to show the way I feel

With you I might try, my secrets to reveal

For you are a magnet and I am steel"…

Then the next song was a country song she knew that he didn't care for country so his choices of songs were just to tell her how much he loved her. (This Ain't) No Thinking Thing by Trace Adkins.

"I been thinkin' 'bout our love situation

All this attraction in the present tense

I've reached the only logical conclusion

Love ain't suppose to make sense.

This ain't no thinkin' thing right brain, left brain

It goes a little deeper than that

It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion

Passion that we can't hold back

There ain't no rhyme or reason why

'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin' thing

Forget mathematical equations"…

After the song finished she paused the CD. She turned to look at Booth, _"Booth, I like that song the lyrics are totally correct. It isn't logical for "us" to be together but we are it doesn't make sense."_

"_Bones, all these songs I chose were for a reason, they were all about the lyrics and not if I liked the genre. It's about us and what we feel for one another. Just like when you played, "Say you will" or when "Ain't Nothing 'Bout you" came on. I thought even if we couldn't say what we wanted to in words a song could do the talking for us. So that is why I took the time to make this CD for our trip."_

"_Thank you Booth that is very sweet." _

"_I know I am a very sweet guy," _he giggled.

She unpaused the CD interlocked her fingers with his and looked back out the window and just absorbed it all in.

The next song was "Ain't Nobody" by Rufus and Chaka Chan. Followed by Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle "You and I" and after that song he turned off the CD.

"_Hey why did you do that," _she questioned.

"_That's all the songs for the road trip the rest are for later. We can talk the rest of the trip."_

"_Ok"_

"_So where did you tell Angela you were going?"_

"_I didn't tell her anything. She doesn't even know I am off, I just didn't want to be bothered answering questions. She will figure it out on Monday when I'm not there. And all I told Cam is since it was kind of slow and lately all I have been is in LIMBO that this would be as good as time as any to use some of my vacation days that she keeps telling me to use. I guess Monday I can be expecting a call from Angela then. What about you, did you remember to cancel with Sweets for Tuesday?"_

"_Oh shit," _as he pounded the steering wheel. _"I was so busy I totally forgot about the twelve year old. Damn Well I guess we know who will be calling me Tuesday then when I don't show up." _he chuckled.

"_Don't feel bad, I totally forgot until Friday night while I was in LIMBO. I emailed him."_

"_We don't have to answer our phones." _he said.

"_You know that will just make it worse."_

"_Yup, you're right Bones. Oh well. We're almost there,"_ as he turned down a long dirt road.

They got to the end of the road there it was this gorgeous two story farm looking house with a porch around it, no other houses around. It looked a little out of place with the ocean so close by. It had its own private beach. She was impressed like something from a movie. She was in awe.

"_Booth, this place is beautiful," _as he parked the SUV. She just sat and gazed at the view.

"_Come on let's go inside if you think the outside is beautiful the inside will knock your socks off," _he gave her that look meaning he only meant metaphorically.

He got his bag and hers and they went inside. Like he said the inside was just as gorgeous. It had a "real" fireplace, a kitchen nook, a maple stair case, just a very warm and cozy atmosphere.

"_Oh Booth, this place is wonderful."_

"_Glad you like it, Bones I hoped you would. Well let me show you the upstairs." _She followed him upstairs. He took them to the master bedroom. It was huge. It had a king sized bed, a couch against one wall, big screen TV, a chair in a corner by the window, and a couple of dressers. Her eyes were wide with amazement.

"_Well, Bones if you are impressed with the master bedroom, let me show you the master bath." _He put their bags down on the couch in the bedroom and took her hand to follow him to the bathroom.

All the places she has ever been none of them could top this place. The bathroom was huge as well. A big two sink vanity that stretched the whole length of the wall, a huge bathtub with Jacuzzi jets. All she could do is say _"Wow!"_

"_Booth, I don't know what to say. You did this for me, this had to cost a lot."_

"_Don't worry about it, Bones, I called in a favor and I did it for us."_

She smiled at him, pulled him in close and kissed him long and passionately.

"_Thank you Booth, this is wonderful."_

"_You're welcome, but this isn't even the half of it yet. Let's go back downstairs. And just relax. "_

They went back downstairs. _"Let me make us some lunch, Bones."_

"_Ok, I'm going to go out on the porch."_

"_Alright."_

She went out on the porch, the sea breeze blowing through her hair. It was only Saturday and she didn't want to go back to D.C. any time soon. This was terrific, this incredible place with the man that she loved. She was truly ready to succumb to her emotions and give in to him fully. Yes, she was still afraid but right now the feeling of euphoria was greater than the feeling of fear.

"_Lunch is ready."_

**I appreciate all that enjoy this story. Thanks for all the kind feedback. Feedback is always welcome. THANKS FOR READING. Enjoy! :0)**


	15. Saturday AfternoonEvening

****Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Booth went out to the porch and found her just standing there looking out at the ocean her auburn locks dancing in the breeze. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and nestled his chin into her neck.

"_Hey"_ he said into her neck.

"_It's just so beautiful out here."_

"_Yes it is." _as he kissed her cheek. _"Come on let's go in and have some lunch I'm starving."_

He took her by the hand interlocking their fingers and back went back inside.

Inside, he had started a fire in the fireplace. It was just a little nippy. The table in the dining room was set. He made her a BLT without the bacon, some potato chips and a glass of water. He had a roast beef club, with some potato chips and a tall glass of milk.

They ate in relative silence only communicating non-verbally.

"_I am so happy that she was relaxed and he was able to impress her. All I ever wanted was to find happiness and finally after such an up hill battle it seems like all my hard work paid off. The woman he loved could now reciprocate her feelings of love for him. Gordon Gordon was right time and patience. And Angela's psychic was right everything would work out eventually. He is so glad it did." _he thought to himself as he smiled at her while taking a sip of milk.

When he put down his glass, he had a milk mustache. Bones giggled.

"_What?"_

"_You have a milk mustache."_

"_What you think that's funny." _He got up and came over to her. Bent over so his face was over hers and started kissing her neck, nipped her ear, then his lips found hers and gave them a few soft kisses.

"_And now I don't." _he chuckled as he went back to finish his sandwich. When he sat back down, she looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"_You are such a big kid."_

"_Yup, and that's why you enjoy my company."_

"_You're right," _as she took another bite of her sandwich.

As she was eating her sandwich she thought,_" She didn't like having things done for her, she was an independent strong woman and her past taught her not to rely on anyone but herself. Being partners with Booth showed her that she had to depend on him. They had to depend on each other. That's what partners do, have the utmost trust in each other. If not, someone could get hurt. Even though they could have had sex all those years ago, that's all it would have been just one night of great sex. But now, here this could never top one night of great sex. I have a lot more, a best friend, a great partner and more importantly an absolutely great man. One who loves me for who I am, no matter what. He loves her and she loves him._

They finished lunch and she started picking up the dishes.

"_Bones, you don't have to do that."_

"_Booth, it's no big deal, only 2 plates and 2 glasses. Really you have done enough already for me, let me at least do the dishes."_

"_Alright, when you're done come into the living room."_

"_Ok"_

While she was in the kitchen he arranged 5 covered DVDs on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and sat down on the couch.

When she was done in the kitchen she came into the living room and kissed him on the forehead. She looked at the 5 "packages" arranged on the coffee table, before she could turn back to look at him, he grabbed her and she landed on his lap.

"_What is this?"_ she asked.

"_Well, they are 5 movie choices for our viewing pleasure. I know you aren't much into current pop culture but you enjoy old movies. So I thought you might enjoy these 5 that I picked. I remember watching these with my mom."_

She knew that this was big for him because he very rarely talked about his childhood.

"_And each day you get to pick one." _he smiled at her and softly kissed her lips.

She broke the embrace and picked the one in the middle and handed it to Booth. He took off the brown cover, "Some Like it Hot."

"_Good first choice Bones, Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis, and Jack Lemmon."_

"_Well, Booth I had a 1 in 5 chance of picking it."_

"_Please no math, except 1+1 = you and me."_

"_Ok, Sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry for being you Bones, I just want you to relax and enjoy."_

He got up and she scooted to the one side of the couch, he put the DVD in the player, hit pause and went to the kitchen to get the popcorn. He threw another log on the fire and came back with a bowl of popcorn. He placed it on the coffee table and handed Bones one half of the blanket he took the other half. She scooted over closer to him put her head on his shoulder he grabbed the remote from the table and pressed play.

They cuddled up together enjoying each others company, her hands under the blanket on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Halfway through the movie they both fell asleep.

Hours later they woke up, the light of the day had turned in for the dark of night.

"_Bones we must have fallen asleep."_

"_Isn't that what vacations are for," _she smiled up at him. His fingers dancing through her locks.

"_Let's go outside, and look at the ocean." _He said as he pulled her up from the couch.

It was a brisk November night. The sky was clear the stars dancing and the moon full lighting their walk, the sound of the ocean making that rhythmic sound. A picture perfect night.

They stopped walking. He stood behind her wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. Kissed her neck and they looked out to the horizon. The only sound was the waves crashing into the shore.

"_Booth, are we going to reenact the scene from "From Here to Eternity?"_ she whispered.

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Well isn't that the ideal of love making, two people hot for each other rolling around on the beach having their bodies ravaged by passion and waves?"_

"_Actually, Bones that are just movie makers' ideal of love making. In reality, how romantic can it be with sand all over your body, salt water getting in your mouth? Not good for love making if you ask me."_

"_I see your point." _She pushed her body closer to his.

He unlocked one of his arms form her, reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote for the sound system, pressed play and returned the remote to his pocket, then returned his arm back around her waist.

"Swaying to the Music (Slow Dancin') by Johnny Rivers is what came on over the speakers. As the music played, they swayed to the music. He kissed her neck with little pecks that sent shivers up and down her spine. She ran her hands up and down his.

The song finished. He whispered in her ear, _"By the way, I love you if you didn't already know that. Let's go inside." _With that he took her hand intermingled it his and they walked back to the house.

They stood in front of the fireplace for a bit. He rubbed her arms to get warmth back into them. She turned around and looked up into his big brown eyes. _"Thank you this was a fabulous evening." _She ran her hands under his shirt and kissed him hard and deeply. She released her lips.

"_You're welcome," _he smiled. _"Let's go upstairs, the salt air just wipes me out." _She agreed she was tired as well. He took her hand and they headed upstairs.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying. Thank you all for the kind feedback. As always feedback is always welcomed. And if you like the story pass it along. **

**Enjoy the latest chapter. HAPPY READING! **


	16. Sunday

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

***Author's note: I have been thinking more and more and I hope I'm not making Booth come across too fluffy. I feel that even though he is a tough FBI guy he is very sentimental. He is trying to show Bones what it is supposed to be like when you are truly, & madly in love with someone. Also, he is trying to show her that it isn't just about the sex, it is the whole package. Please if you have any feedback on what I just stated it would be greatly appreciated.***

They both slept in late. The bed was so huge, but they occupied only a small portion of it. They snuggled closely together. The bed was so comfortable, the big goose down comforter so nice and warm.

Bones was the first one to wake. She turned over to face him, trying not to disturb him. His eyes were still shut, but he had a smile on his face. From now on she thought he would have a permanent smile affixed to his face. She ran her fingers over his chest and kissed his lips. One eye opened, she looked lovingly into his eyes. _"Good Morning." _as she kissed him again. And then he opened the other eye.

"_Well Good Morning to you too." _As he gave her a bear hug. _"How'd you sleep?"_

"_Wonderful," _as she wrapped her arms around him and ran her nails down his back. _"So what do you have planned for us today?" _as she withdrew from the hug, propped the pillows up and leaned against them.

He was still laying on his side facing her, running his fingers up and down her belly. _"Well, the weather isn't supposed to be good. Rainy and chilly all day, so I propose that we spend all day in bed, cuddle and watch a movie."_

"_That is an acceptable plan."_ She said.

"_You stay here keeping the bed warm and I'll go downstairs and make us some breakfast."_

So he climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe and headed downstairs. She rolled onto his side of the bed curled up in his spot that was full of his warmth and scent.

Even though she wasn't a big fan of someone taking care of her he was always trying to take care of her. Not because he was trying to be the alpha male, he did it just because he loved her and she was going to try hard not resist it anymore. Having him take care of her was not a bad thing it wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of being LOVED.

She must have dozed off because she didn't hear him come back in. He had entered the room with a tray. On it was 2 bowls of oatmeal, 2 cups of coffee, and 2 glasses of orange juice and a vase with daffodils and daisies. _"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."_

As she awoke, she propped herself up against the pillows again and slid over to her side of the bed. He placed the tray down, and kissed the top of her head. Neither one of them noticed it before but the bedroom also had a fireplace.

"_This place is full of surprises."_

"_Yes and there are still more to come." _He chuckled.

He started a fire, then put the DVD in the player, grabbed the remote and climbed into bed with Bones. They sat in bed eating their breakfast.

"_So what are we watching today,"_ as she sipped some of her orange juice.

"_Today we will be watching "Dr. Zhivago". It is about a Russian doctor who is married who falls in love with somebody else's wife and experience hardships during the Russian revolution. My mom loved the cinematography in this movie." _A single tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away before she noticed.

"_I liked it when we pretended to be Russian, Boris and Natasha and their Russian knives of death. It was fun. I trusted you then and I trust you now with your movie selection." _She looked at him and smiled. They finished their breakfast and he picked up the tray and put it on the floor. _"I'll take care of that later."_

They got themselves comfy under the blankets. He wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. She drew circles on his belly and he stroked her hair. They laid there just watching the movie. The Russian landscape was a thing of beauty on the big plasma screen. The last time Booth watched this movie was on a TV no more than 13". The 13" didn't do the movie justice.

Not a care in the world to be had, not until tomorrow anyhow. What was there to worry about today? Nothing, he had her in his arms, watching a spectacular movie and nothing else to do but be close to one another.

They could wait until tomorrow to worry when they knew their phones would be ringing because neither one of them were at work.

While watching the movie, he heard her snore. She had dozed off again. Wrapped up in each others arms eventually too he fell asleep. So comfortable with each other it wasn't hard to do. It was something hard to explain, but who needed to they were in love and both of them knew it.

They didn't wake up until the next morning and only because the sound of Bones' cell ringing is what woke them.

**Thanks for all the great feedback. Also thanks for reading. I will apologize in advance if this chapter falls a little flat. I think the days to follow in this week vacation of theirs will be better. Feedback is always welcomed. Thanks for the feedback in advance. HAPPY READING. ENJOY!**


	17. Monday Monday

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

****Author's note: Sorry it took so long for another installment. Once again, the chapter was getting way too long so I have to break Monday up into at least 3 chapters. It is getting late or I would have posted the rest of Monday. That will be tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy the story****

They didn't wake up until the next morning and only because the sound of Bones' cell ringing is what woke them. She just wanted to ignore the ringing cell. Booth was laughing leaning on his elbow while his other hand was rubbing her back.

"_You better answer it, you know Angela is tenacious she won't stop calling until she talks to you."_

"_Don't laugh too hard because you know you'll have to deal with Sweets' phone call tomorrow." _She propped herself up against the pillows, gave him a kiss on the forehead and picked up her phone. _"Brennan"_

"_Hi, Sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you at work?"_

Finally Angela paused just long enough for Bones to interject, _"Ange, I went on an extended vacation. Cam is always saying that I never use my vacation time. Since we are kind of slow, I figured it would be alright."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? Where did you go? Does this have to do with Booth and his girlfriend? By the way, where is Booth?"_

"_Ange, I promise when I come back to work on Monday I will tell you ever. I promise. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it was kind of a last minute kind of thing. Tell everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you on Monday."_

Booth heard when Angela asked Bones where he was, so he blew in Bones' ear to distract her. She swatted at him a couple of times, trying to keep her composure while answering Angela. Bones hung up before Angela could say anything else. She threw the phone back on the night stand.

"_Booth remember you'll be on the phone and I'll get you back," _as she tackled him, so he was laying flat on the bed, she pinned his arms above his head and she was straddling his chest, her soft silky thighs against his bare muscular chest. They both laughed. Then she went in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips for a teaser then she really planted one on him, she nipped his bottom lip, then her tongue parted his lips, their tongues dancing together. She kissed him deeper and more passionate.

One thing was fore sure neither one of them could ever get of sick of kissing, touching or just holding each other. While they were exploring each others contours like a NC-17 movie, oblivious to the sound of Booth's cell.

"_Who could be called at such an inopportune time?" _he threw the covers from off of his head.

"_How would whoever that is calling know that it is an inopportune time. They don't have any idea that you are half naked,"_ as she snapped the elastic band of his boxers, while laughing.

He didn't even think to look to see who was calling, just answered it. _"Booth" _A sign of annoyance came over his face when he heard who was on the other end.

"_What do you want Sweets? I'm kind of busy right now."_

"_Well, Agent Booth, I was calling about our session tomorrow."_

"_What about it?" _getting more annoyed.

Bones was still fully under the covers. So now it was his turn to get distracted while on the phone.

Sweets continued, _"Well I was just reading my e-mails and Dr. Brennan will not be joining us tomorrow."_

"_There is no us Sweets, I can't make it tomorrow either."_

While Booth was talking to Sweets, Bones fully under the covers tugged the hem of his boxers. Then she put her lips on the skin just below his belly button and proceeded to kiss her way up his torso slowly. His body quivered as she did.

"_What do you mean you can't make it either?"_

"_Well", _Booth said trying not to let the action that was happening beneath the covers reflect in his voice, _"me and my girlfriend took a last minute trip and I forgot to cancel Tuesday's session."_

"_We really need to discuss this you and Dr. Brennan really need to discuss how you having a girlfriend is affecting your partnership."_

At this point Booth really needed to get the twelve year old off the phone. Bones was up to his neck and almost to his lips, he could barely think, the amazing things she does with her lips and tongue can just makes him lose all control.

"_Sweets, we will discuss everything about my girlfriend when I get back, I really have to go now!" _Booth hung up the phone before Sweets could reply and threw it over to the couch.

As she made it to his lips she giggled. _"I told you when Sweets called I would get you back for what you did to me when Angela called. Just didn't think it would be today. _She giggled some more and laying a deep passionate kiss on him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers back over his head.

**Thanks as always for reading and the feedback. Feedback is always welcomed. Thanks again. I'm glad you are enjoying it. HAPPY READING & ENJOY! :)**


	18. Monday part 2

***Disclaimer: Still I don't own BONES, any of the characters, etc..., Just love Booth and Bones' love story.***

**Author's note: Just a little filler before Booth's surprise. Chapters were just running too long so I had to break them up. Enjoy!**

Later that day, when they woke from their nap. Booth woke first and laid there just watching her sleep. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks laying on the pillow. Her eye lids flickered and then opened. _"I so enjoy waking up like this, _she said as she kissed him. _"I couldn't agree more Babe."_

"_Don't call me Babe." _

"_Yeah just like don't call you Bones." _He snickered.

She just rolled her eyes.

"_I guess since we already got our nap in than maybe we will be able to stay awake during the movie this time." _Booth said.

"_What are we watching today, Booth?" _as she drew circles on his chest with her fingers.

"_Today is "_African Queen_"._

"_I like Bogart and Hepburn, but I never saw _"African Queen"_ before."_

"_Good, I hope you enjoy it."_ He got out of bed and put the movie in, and press play. He got back into bed and cuddled up with Bones.

Halfway through the movie, Booth paused it. _"Bones, I think you and I are a lot like them, Bogie and Hepburn."_

"_What do you mean, I'm not a missionary and you're not a steamboat captain."_

"_I mean Bones she is a hard-headed, stubborn, strong, independent woman," _as he looked deeply into her blue eyes and caressed her chin.

"_And Bogie is charming, charismatic gentleman that wins over her heart." _

"_I have processed your data and I agree with your conclusion." _She kissed him, took the remote and unpaused the movie.

The movie finished and Booth got out of bed. He walked over to her side of the bed, and pulled her out of bed. _"Let's go downstairs for some dinner. Old girl," _using the terms of endearment that Bogie used.

"_Old girl?"_

"_Well you didn't like Babe so I thought I would try the one that Bogie used in the movie." _He shot her one of those Boothy smiles.

Bones huffed. _"Babe will be acceptable." _Even though she hated any terms of endearment of any kind, but babe is a lot better than old girl.

And they went downstairs for dinner.

**Thanks for all who leave feedback and save the story or me to their favorites. Feedback is always welcomed and again thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! ENJOY!**


	19. Actions Speak Louder than Words

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

After dinner Booth suggested that Bones either take a walk on the beach or go sit out on the porch while he cleaned up from dinner. She decided to sit out on the porch and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch.

He hurried and put the dinner dishes in the sink to soak. He had more important things to do. He took the stairs two at a time and headed to the master bath. He ran a bath, filled the tub with some sweet smelling bubble bath and lit all the candles he had placed around the bathroom. Before heading down to get Bones he put the CD in the sound system and turned off the water. Everything was set.

Bones was sitting on a lounge chair at the far end of the porch wrapped snuggly in the blanket.

"_What took you so long?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_It isn't nothing Booth, you aren't the greatest liar."_

"_How can you tell that?"_

"_I was trained by the best,"_ as she giggled, _"Sweets. I'm kidding, by my partner. He taught me how to read people."_

"_Really Bones?"_

"_No, I really couldn't tell by your facial expressions. I can tell because you smell fruity and that isn't what the dish soap smells like."_

"_Ok, yes something is up, come with me." _He took her by the hand interlocked his fingers with hers and headed upstairs.

He lead her into the bathroom, the candles were the only things illuminating the room, the bubbles glistening from the candles' flame. He turned on the music, which included "Key Largo" by Bergie Higgins, "Sharing the Night" by Dr. Hook, "Make a little magic" by The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band and "Sometimes when we touch" by Dan Hill.

"_Ok, Bones now, I'm going to step outside while you get into the tub."_

"_Booth, that is highly irrational you don't have to leave."_

"_Yes, I do Bones. I am a gentleman. When you are all settled let me know."_

She just rolled her eyes and said, _"Ok."_ He stepped out of the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped in the tub and sat down. The bubble bath along with the candles smelled so good, like grapefruits, aloe, and a sea breeze. When she was all settled, made sure that the bubbles covered all areas that needed to be covered, _"Alright I'm in."_

He came back in, sat along side the tub. _"Now it is time to be pampered Lady Temperance." _He took her left arm and with a sponge ran it along the contours, he then went to her left leg only going so far, and then did the same with the right leg and right arm. When he was finished with her arms and legs he proceeded to wash her back. She leaned forward so he could reach most of her back. He started with the sponge on her left side of her neck and worked down to the small of her back, then worked his way back up the right side. When he got to her neck, he kissed the back of her neck and put his arms around her so she would lean back against the tub. He ran the sponge across the front of her neck and down her chest just above the breast. She had her eyes closed through out this, just relaxing. He kissed the left side of her neck and then the right. He dropped the sponge in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders and started to give her a massage.

She started to purr. _"This is the most sensual thing she has ever experienced." _She thought to herself. _"Booth, why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_All this everything, why did you do all of this just for me?"_

"_Temperance, I love you. And I want to prove it to you everyday. Actions speak louder than words, people in your past may have told you that they __loved__ you, but they never proved it to you. It is easy to say it, but to prove it is another thing entirely. And I am truly and utterly in love with you Temperance. Always have, always will. Everyday we're together I will prove it to you. That's why I did this. I want you to feel loved not just told. Everyday I breath I will tell you and show you that I love you. And one last thing, none of it has to do with sex. I love you as my partner, love you as my best friend and love you as my girlfriend. I know you don't like those kinds of labels, but you are my girlfriend."_

He finished her massage, stood up. She grabbed his hand and motioned him down to her lips and kissed him. _"Thank you"._

"_You're welcome. I'm going to go let you finish your bath, take as long as you want. I'm going in the bedroom. Ok babe enjoy." _He kissed the top of her head, turned off the music and headed to the bedroom.

She stayed in the tub, just relaxing and thinking. _"How'd she deserve such a great man?" _She came to realize that she loved him more than she could ever express. While she finished up in the bathroom, Booth was laying in the bed thinking about the rest of the week especially Friday and about Monday having to explain themselves to their friends. He just closed his eyes to think but not before too long was he out like a light. She came out of the bathroom in the robe that he left her.

She noticed that he fell asleep. So she just disrobed and climbed into bed along side him, wrapped her arms around him, kissed his ear lobe and whispered, _"I love you too even though I may not tell you as often as I should, but I do love you so very much." _She nested her chin into his neck and fell asleep too.

**Thanks to everyone that has this story as a favorite and thanks for all the feedback. It is great. As always feedback is always welcomed. HAPPY READING and ENJOY!**


	20. That Magic Moment

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

***Writer's Note: Sorry it took so long to get you guys this chapter. I didn't really think it would so hard to write this chapter. I could see everything but putting it into words was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Since I found it a little hard to capture what I wanted to express in words I hope the chapter isn't too bad or long. If any of it is true, please let me know. I feel this chapter might be still alittle flat. If you guys agress please leave me feedback on a message. Thanks again everyone. Enjoy**

He woke up Tuesday morning feeling like a teenager. His teenage years weren't bad at all stereotypical to some degree jock. The total opposite of the beautiful woman laying beside him. Her teenage years were less than happy, her parents' disappearance, her brother leaves her, foster system, socially awkwardness. He just wanted to wave a magic wand and make all of her pain disappear, but alas he couldn't. Now, though he would try his damnest that she wouldn't feel that kind of pain again.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday flew by. They did what they had the other days, watched the rest of the DVD collection he brought, "Guys and Dolls" and "Arsenic and Old Lace", enjoyed the beach and just spending alone time with each other. Thanksgiving they spent on the couch, watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, had an early dinner and watched a football game or two (more like Booth watched a football game or two). He wanted to teach her about the game, but by the time the first quarter was over, she had fallen asleep. She snuggled up against him closely. He made her feel so safe, secure and loved.

The time went by so fast. It was already Friday only two days left of their vacation. Bones was so much more relaxed, he knew she still felt uncomfortable around people in a personal setting. He liked how this whole week had turned out so far. And now tonight was the night that the planets would align and two became one.

He had to get things ready, it might seem that he was overly trying to impress her, but he just wanted her to feel special and give her a week she would never forget, that he loved her with all his heart and soul.

The day went the same as all the previous ones, spending quality one on one time together.

Early evening after dinner, they took a walk on the beach. Strolled hand and hand down the beach, stopping every once in a while to admire the scenery. The sound of the waves crashing to the shore, the smell of the sea air, the crystal clear night with the stars dancing in the black sky, the night was perfect.

As they got closer to the house, Booth stopped and pulled Bones in close. _"Would you like to dance?"_ She looked at him inquisitively.

He pulled out that trusty remote and pressed play.

She just nodded. The song that came over the speakers was "A Kiss From A Rose" – by Seal.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. No awkwardness this time, no need to keep the distance of the holy ghost between them this time. They started to dance and as the song played he sung these lyrics into her ear.

"_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh _

_The more I get of you _

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you _

_So much he can say_

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, Baby _

_To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Yeah_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby"_… Then kissed her neck.

She put her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, _"I'm so sorry."_

"_For what?" _as he brought her in closer without crushing her.

"_For?" _as she started tearing up. _"For hurting you so many months ago."_

"_Bones, there's no need to be sorry. Everything happens for a reason right, for every action there is an equal reaction." _Trying to be squinty. _"Things happened. We both did things that hurt each other. We are only human, we both made mistakes, but we learned from them and the mistakes brought us to this point. Didn't it?"_

"_Yes, you're correct. But," _as he put his finger to his lips.

"_But nothing. Alright."_

She just nodded. He wiped the tears off her face and kissed where the tears were. They finished their dance. The song was over and just stood there embracing each other for a while. He turned her around, so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, before he wrapped his arms around her though he pulled something out of his shirt pocket. A paper stick person that he got from the Wiccans.

"_Do you remember what this is?"_

"_Yes, Booth."_

"_I figured it worked that last time. I wanted to make a wish for both of us this time." _He took his lighter and lit the paper, closed his eyes and made the wish. He pulled her closer and hugged her and whispered in her ear. _"Do you want to know what I wished for?"_

"_No." _as she looked out at the water.

They stood there a little while longer and then they headed back to the house.

Back at the house, Booth was glad that he decided to put the fireplace on before they went out for their walk. The living room was nice and comfy. The blanket on the floor was warm. Before sitting down on the blanket, he turned off the lights. Booth led Bones to the blanket. His hand brushed her face and he put the stray strands of her auburn locks behind her ear. They looked deeply into each others eyes, finally when they broke their gaze. They sat down on the blanket in front of the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"_This is nice," _she purred. She turned around so she would be facing him. She started running her fingers up and down the buttons on his shirt. The fire felt good on her back. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks, _"You are __so__ beautiful."_

She blushed. She still wasn't used to being complimented everyday. Nobody ever treated her like he does.

He kissed her neck. Then their lips connected. His tongue danced over her sweet, soft, moist lips, as it asked for permission to enter. Her lips parted allowing entrance. Her sweet taste over took him and the kiss became deeper and more passionate, tongues dancing that dance when they found each other. Exploring each other as much as they could fully clothed.

Bones ran her fingers through his hair. Booth started rubbing her back. _"I love you," _as he put a soft kiss on her lips.

She tingled as his lips landed. She so loved this man, and not only because of the chemical reaction in her brain that always occurred when he was around. It was so much more than some biological urges.

She started unbuttoning is shirt. _"Bones," _he was a little startled. _"Not here."_

"_Booth, I can't resist my urges anymore, I know I promised, but I can't."_

Without saying a word, he got up from the blanket, took her hand and led her upstairs.

He opened the bedroom door. Nothing but the fireplace and a few candles lit the room. The scent of daisies and daffodils filled the room. Vases of her favorite flowers were placed around the room.

"_Temperance, this is the other reason for our little get away. I promised you that I was going to make it special. And I hope that I kept that promise. I love you, Temperance, and I am going to show you how much I do," _he looked deeply into her eyes.

She had one lone tear, rolling down her cheek. He took his thumb and wiped it away. He took the remote pressed play and threw it on the couch and kissed her.

The song that played was by Ambrosia, "You're the Only Woman."

She started unbuttoning his shirt, like the time she did when he was evidence slowly and sensually. After she took off his shirt she ran her hands over his muscular chest, kissing his neck, while her fingers followed the contours of his physique.

In turn he unbuttoned her blouse, kissed one side of her neck, then the other his hands studying her curves.

Then she took off his belt and undid his pants, running her hands over the parts of his legs that were bare. He still had his boxers on. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. She placed little kisses from the top of his boxers working all the way back up to his lips.

He unbuttoned her jeans. While he slipped them off she bit her bottom lip. He soft, silky skin felt so good against his face, ran his hands up the back of her legs and then he did the same as she had done. Starting at the panty line, soft kisses all the way back up to her lips. She quivered.

He ran his fingers through her hair, deeply kissing each other, she unsnapped her bra and it fell to the floor and slipped off her underwear. He felt her bare breast against his chest. Just standing in each others embrace, they brought the exploring of each other to the bed and she took off his boxers. In the dimly lit room they explored each others bodies full and totally. Every curve, every spot, there wasn't a spot that wasn't touched or kissed.

"This Magic Moment" –Jay and the Americans was playing now.

When on the bed, Booth said as he was above her with his arms propped on either side of her head on the pillows so not to crush her, _"Temperance I love you so very much and I know you love me too. I realize it is harder for you to say but when you are ready I will be right here."_

"Tonight, I Celebrate My Love" – Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack was playing.

She looked up into his big brown eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him access to her fully, body, heart and soul.

The heat radiated from their passion. Tonight was the night that two bodies became one defying the Laws of Physics.

They fell asleep in each others arms. As she was sleeping, her subconscious thoughts told her: _"Booth was right, she had had crappy sex. Not that the act was bad, but just the act of making love was a different experience. A better experience. She now understood what he meant how two people could be one. The only person she could have achieved this was with Booth. They both shared things with each other that they never shared with anyone else before. What they shared was between them and only them. Making love was about giving yourself up totally to the other person. You have to fully trust the other person completely to become one and the only person she has ever fully trusted is Booth. So Booth was the only one she could ever make love with. _

**Thanks for everyone's feedback and adding as favorites. Feedbacks are always welcomed. Happy Reading and keep enjoying the story. Thanks ENJOY :0) **


	21. The Morning After

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

They were totally exhausted from their night of bliss. They were still in bed at noon. He was still laying in bed, when she returned back from the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice and a third glass with ice.

She placed the glasses on the night stand on her side of the bed. She climbed back into bed. He rolled over when he felt the mattress move. Now, he was facing her, though his eyes were still closed. She figured it was time to wake him up. So she laid along side him, they were face to face. She ran her fingers along his chest. He could smell her sweet scent. He opened one eye then the other. With a big grin on his face, smiled at her, _"Good, it wasn't a dream. This is a wonderful way to wake up from a wonderful night," _as he kissed her on the forehead.

"_Yes, I agree," _as she smiled back at him. _"Booth, I would like to try something. Are you willing to take part in an experiment?"_

Booth looked at her inquisitively. _"What kind of an experiment?"_

"_It isn't anything bad, it is an idea that Angela suggested for my next book."_

He thought it couldn't be all bad. Angela gave her page 187. Now, they could really be like Kathy and Agent Andy. _"Alright, I'm game."_

"_Ok," _so she grabbed the cup with the ice and pulled an ice cube out.

He crossed his arms above his head while laying flat on the mattress. She ran the ice cube down the middle of his chest. He shivered. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not, until she licked the melted ice off his chest with that magical tongue of hers.

"_Booth, I'm going to write things with the ice and you tell me what I write."_

All he could manage was a grunt because he was still under the spell of what she just did with her tongue.

She laid down on her belly, and leaned on her elbow and her hand on her head. She took another piece of ice and started writing, with each letter he said them aloud the best he could. "S", "e", "e", "l", "e", "y"…Seeley. She licked all the melted ice off his chest once the word is done. He was trying to keep focus, but it was very hard to do, this was very sensual. The next word was "L", "o", "v", "e", "s"…Loves. _"I so hoped that she wasn't going to write out Temperance because he really couldn't concentrate", _he thought. Then her tongue erased the moisture again. "M", "e" … Me. When she finished that, she kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she said, _"Are you ready for another set of words. I promise only four more words and then we're done."_

"_Ahuh"_

She grabbed the last piece of ice and these were the four words she wrote. "I"… I, "L", "o", "v", "e"…Love, "Y", "o", "u"… You, "T", "o", "o"…Too.

Once she wrote love, he took one of his hands and started rubbing her back. She licked the melted ice off his chest and she had just a little ice left and was feeling puckish. She took the ice and drew circles around his nipple until the piece of ice was gone. Then she licked the water off in circles. And with that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled. With his other hand he ran his fingers through her soft auburn locks.

She rolled back to her side of the bed, laying on her back. Waiting for Booth to have a response, it took him a little time to recoup. _"That was interesting. Next time you will have to try it. I think that should go into your book that was very sensual."_

He turned onto his side, leaning on his arm and his other hand's fingers dancing on her belly. _"I love you."_

"_Seeley, I love you too." _They were both king of shocked when she said it aloud.

He was so happy that she was finally able to say it out loud. But if she wanted to write it on him again he wouldn't object.

That wasn't the first time that she told him she loved him. But this was the first time he was awake to hear her.

He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them. Once under the covers, he kissed her deeply and passionately. This time she wanted to prove to him how much she loved him and they started exploring each other again like the prior night.

**Thanks for everyone's feedback and adding as favorites. Feedbacks are always welcomed. Happy Reading! Thanks & ENJOY :0) **


	22. Homeward Bound

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

It was Sunday afternoon and they were packing up getting ready to head back to D.C.

Saturday they spent their day in bed between Bones' experiment and a nap which they woke from when the light of the day gave way for the dark of night. On Saturday when they woke from their nap, a storm was rolling in. Booth thought it would be relaxing to sit out on the porch and watch the storm. So he threw on his robe, he walked over to Bones' side of the bed with her robe. She sat up and before she got up and hugged him (she wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek against his belly, he could feel her breath through the opening of his robe, and he started stroking her loose flowing auburn hair). She started to purr, he loved it when he could make her purr. That was one of the many things that he loved about her.

They stayed like that for a bit; the thunder was booming, the lightning flashing and the rain was pounding.

Finally, she got off the bed and put her robe on that he was still holding. Then they headed downstairs to the porch. It was unreasonable warm for a November night. Booth led her to one of the lounge chairs that faced the ocean. He sat down first, but he didn't lie down in the chair, he sat so his legs were on either side of the lounge chair. Bones sat in between his legs and sat so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they sat just relaxing and listening to the rhythmic sound of the storm and the ocean.

The soothing sounds of the storm and the ocean, in no time at all they had both fallen asleep.

And that is where they woke up Sunday morning. Bones in Booth's arms laying in the lounge chair.

Booth was to awake first, he could tell she was still sleeping, so to wake her he nibbled her neck softly. He heard her purr. _"Good Morning, Temperance." _

Sleepily she said, _"Good Morning, Seeley." _She realized where they fell asleep. _"I'm sorry, that can't be good for your back," _as she turned to look at him.

"_It's alright. I have your magic knuckles," _as he smiled at her.

She got off the lounge chair and helped him up. She grabbed him, looked deeply into his strong brown eyes, moistened her lips and planted a soft kiss to start with, but then it turn into a hot, passionate kiss. Her tongue parting his lips for entrance and the taste of him sparked a fire in her. She wanted to take him right there on the porch, but instead she broke from the kiss and her lips found their way to his neck alternating soft kisses and small little nips. He moaned. Their hands roaming on each others' bodies. She bit him a little too hard which startled him. Maybe perfect timing because they really needed to start getting ready to go home.

"_Bones, we gotta start getting ready to head back home soon."_

A little disappointed, but she knew he was right. _"Yes, you're right. We can start where we left off when we get home." _She gave him a playful smile. She broke from the embrace and headed inside. He followed.

So they packed their clothes and straighten up the house. Booth took their bags to the SUV. When he returned he found her standing on the porch, looking out to the ocean, past the horizon. She was standing there, with her arms crossed, and lost in her own thoughts. She didn't realize that Booth had returned until he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"_Penny for your thoughts, Dr. Brennan," _he whispered in her ear.

She was just about to tell him that her thoughts were worth much more than just a penny, but caught herself because she realized it was just a saying.

She turned around to face him, wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his big brown eyes.

"_I just want when we go back home it stays like this, but I can't make that promise. This week was the first time I ever let my guard down, those metaphoric walls. And that's because I fully and utterly trust you. My biggest worry in the world is that I will hurt you. I only want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. When you asked to give us a try that's why I said No, because I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you from me. When you found happiness with Hannah, I was happy for you. It hurt me but I put my feelings aside because for me all that matters is your happiness."_

He pulled her in close. He knew for her to share her feelings was a difficult thing for her to do. So he would just let her finish what she had to say before he spoke.

"_You know how I deal with things, you know me all too well."_

A tear started to roll down her cheek.

"_Bones, I am only happy when I'm with you. You and only you have a hold of my heart. I thought I could move on, I thought I was supposed to move on, I thought I was happy, but I was wrong. There is no other woman that I can love the way I love you."_

"_Booth, you are the only person that I trust 100 %. I just want everything to be like it is now."_

"_So what makes you think things are going to change when we get back home?" _he asked her.

"_Things will be different, we had sex. Sex changes everything."_

"_We didn't have sex, we made love and those are two different things."_

She nodded agreeing with him. She was still a little emotional, she buried her face into his chest and listen to his heart beat. _"I love you as my partner. I love you as my best friend, and for most of all I love you as my _(in a low voice) _boyfriend. _

She looked up at him again and said, _"I can't promise you that my defenses won't go up again, I can't promise that I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to tell you this, no matter what I do or say remember this, that I DO LOVE YOU. Just please don't ever forget that."_

"_Bones, I don't want you to make any promises. All I want from you is that you never change who you are." _He started rubbing her back when she said that. Then he caressed her chin. _"Temperance, you know how I feel about you. I LOVE YOU (kissing her lips after each word)._

She felt better, _"I hope your friend will let us borrow this place again. I really like it here. And it would be a good place just to get away or come and write my books."_

Booth smiled. _"I'm really glad you liked it here."_

"_Or maybe it was just the company." _She grinned. _"It's getting late, we better get on our way."_

"_You're right Bones."_

They checked the house once more, and then they were on the road headed back to D.C.

On their drive back, they talked about different things. _"Booth if you would like instead of dropping me home, you can stay at my place, since it is closer to the Jeffersonian. Actually, I would just like it if you stayed with me. I like having you beside me."_

"_Sure, Bones that sounds nice. I have to admit that I enjoy waking up with you in my arms." _They looked at each other and smiled. She placed her hand on his upper thigh and rubbed it until they ended up at his place.

**Thanks for everyone's feedback and adding as favorites. Feedbacks are always welcomed. Happy Reading! Thanks ENJOY :0) **

**Just want to let everyone know how much I appreciate the feedback that you like the story. This is my first attempt at writing and I am glad that you guys are enjoying it.**


	23. Back in DC

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I hope you guys like this installment. I'm not really sure about it. Maybe I just have to stop second guessing myself and just go with it. **

When they arrived back in D.C. it was just turning into dusk. They headed straight to Booth's apartment. He parked the SUV. Booth leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He could never get enough of kissing her from their very first time sky rockets went off. It was a long time in between that first kiss and that mistletoe kiss, good thing Caroline was feeling puckish. Now he can kiss her whenever he wanted to and he wanted to do it every chance he could. There was no need for tequila or a puckish lawyer now. He leaned back after kissing her.

She looked into his eyes. Looking into his big brown eyes, he made her feel so safe, secure and loved. His eyes always told her that he would always protect her no matter what. She liked the fact that someone wanted to protect her, even though she verbally objected every chance she got.

They broke from their gaze and headed up to Booth's apartment. They entered his apartment and he dropped his bag on the floor. He went to his bedroom to grab some change of clothes for the week to take to Bones'. As he was doing that, she went to the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge. She opened it and took a couple of sips from the bottle, and headed to his bedroom. When she entered the doorway, he was choosing ties. She just stood there admiring his physique, his jeans and t-shirt fitting him in all the right spots, drinking her beer with a grin on her face.

He was all set and turned to head out. She startled him, _"Jesus, Bones. You could have given me a heart attack."_

"_I highly doubt me standing in your doorway fully dressed could give you a heart attack." _She smirked while taking another sip of beer.

He walked over to her, took the beer from her and took a drink and placed the bottle on the dresser. He put his arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips connected then a deep kiss pursued, tongue dancing, enjoying the sweet taste of each other. The heat of their passion hit her like a ton of bricks and she removed her hands from his head and tried to remove his shirt.

"_Whoa, Bones," _giving her an apologetic look. _"It is getting late. We should really be getting to your place. Tomorrow is going to be a long and stressful day."_

"_Well," _as she pulled him close. _"I can't think of a better way to relieve stress."_ She gave him that look that drove him crazy.

"_Bones, we might never get to your place then."_

"_Alright, I accept your logic. If we stay here then we'll have to get up extra early and I would much rather stay in bed with you as long as possible."_

He kissed her on the forehead, grabbed his things, locked up and they left.

They stopped at the diner for a quick bite. He had pie and coffee and she had a fruit cup. When they finished at the diner, they were off to her place.

She opened the door. Happy to be back but sad at the same time, she had such a wonderful week away from D.C. and it had nothing to do with decomposing bodies. Booth was right, there was more to life than just work.

She helped him put his suits in the spare closet. Thinking about tomorrow and telling Angela and the others what has been going on she sighed. They finished putting his things away and she took his hand interlocking their fingers (what a perfect fit) and headed to the couch just to sit and relax.

They sat there for a bit. Bones unlocked her fingers from his, and got off the couch, kissed him. _"I'm going to change. I'll be back in a little bit."_

He didn't realize that she had taken his cell with her. She was feeling puckish and was going to change his ringtone for her. So, she went into her bedroom, shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed. She had heard this song and thought the lyrics were perfect. She flipped his phone open and changed the ringtone. She smirked as she did it. Then she changed her ringtone for him. It might have been a bit teenage girlish, but Bones never dated in her teenage years or even her latter years by her definition of dating.

Booth technically is the only man she has ever "dated" and now it has gone to the next level. Bones rolled her eyes at the concept that everyone for years has considered them a couple.

About ten minutes later she emerged from her room, wearing a black tank and black boy shorts. She came back and sat along side Booth. He couldn't help but admire his "partner's" body, he was aroused by it. _"She is just so beautiful inside and out," _he thought.

She ran her hand up and down his thigh and gave him a kiss. His hand brushed her bare silky, softness of her inner thigh. She purred. He so loved that he could make her make that sound with just the slightest touch. He couldn't get enough of that.

Before it got too hot and heavy on the couch, she said to Booth, _"Why don't you go take a shower, it will make your back feel better." _She could tell it was bothering him on the drive back home. _"And then I can give you a massage with my magic knuckles," _smiling at him.

"_That sounds like a great idea. I like the idea of a massage and those magic knuckles," _he grinned with that Boothy grin that made his face light up and she loved that. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, and started to get up from the couch.

"_You can use my shower. It is bigger and has better water pressure than the guest shower."_

He nodded and headed to take his shower. What he didn't know is Bones had something planned once he got into the shower.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	24. I'm not Norman Bates

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Notes: I'm sorry that it has taking a little longer inbetween chapters than I would like. But now there isn't any new episodes for a couple of weeks maybe I won't have big gaps. **

She heard the water running, so she calculated that it would be about seven more minutes until she could put her plan into action. She made her way to the bedroom and slipped out of her tank and shorts. That would be ample time for him to begin washing his hair. She opened the bathroom door quietly and silently entered. She was correct. He was washing his hair, facing the shower.

"_Perfect timing," _she said to herself. She crept into the shower, standing right behind him, intoxicated by aroma of the water, shampoo, soap and him. Water droplets on his back, lather from the shampoo running down his buttocks, she could barely stand it. She took her nails and softly ran them down his shoulder blades.

He jumped, she giggled. _"What the hell Bones, now I know you are trying to give me a heart attack."_

"_I told you before I can be spontaneous, Booth."_

"_Well, you scared the hell out of me."_ He turned around so he was facing her, the water pounding on his back that she just left claw marks in, even though he was kind of mad at her for scaring him. It felt really good.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she looked up at him, since without heels she was a bit shorter than him, looking at him with those blue eyes, _"it was not my intention to scare you. I'm not Norman Bates."_

"_You know Hitchcock?"_

"_Of course, he made great psychological thriller."_

He couldn't stay mad at her, just because she wanted to be frisky. He ran his hands through now what was her wet hair, and kissed her lightly. She ran her nails up and down his back leaving more scratches. He whispered in her ear, _"My little minx leaving marks on my back."_

She made her purring sound as he moved his hands from her shoulder to the small of her back. He kissed her deeply so he could feel the purr with his tongue. Their bodies glistened from the shower, steaming up the bathroom with their own heat. She gave him one more deep, passionate kiss, their hands exploring each others bodies.

Then she broke from their embrace. _"Finish your shower. I don't want you to run out of hot water. And then I can give you that massage."_

She stepped out of the shower. His hand holding hers, lifted them to his lips and kissed her magic knuckles.

"_Can't wait for that massage." _He said smiling.

She smiled back at him, let go of his hand and walked out the bathroom without a towel. He just stood there watching her walk out with the drops of water running down her body. What an image he was left with. That was much better than anything that happened on page 187. He hurried with his shower.

When he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, she was sitting Indian style on the bed. Her damp hair up in a pony tail and wearing a tight plum colored tank with black panties. Reading, while she was waiting for him. He walked passed the bed to head to the spare room to get his boxers. She looked up from her book, _"Where are you going?"_

"_I need to go grab me a pair of boxers."_

"_No, it is more comfortable during the massage without them, and then when I am through you can go get them if you think they're necessary. I only know what you chose to sleep in when we weren't an intimate couple."_ She put her book on the nightstand and motioned him to lay on the bed face down and told him to unwrap the towel so it wasn't tucked under him.

He did as she requested. When he was comfortable, she moved from where she was sitting and straddled his waist. Sitting on his butt, the only thing separating them was the fabric of towel and panties.

She started kneading his shoulders, besides her having magical knuckles she had magical fingers as well. He closed his eyes, groaned as she hit the pressure points in his shoulders. The massage was the most incredible thing he had experienced. It made him feel so relaxed and it certainly made his back feel 100% better.

Her hands moved all over his muscular back. Massaging every inch of it, her fingers and knuckles doing their magic, at every pressure point he would let out a groan of pleasure.

As she was massaging him she noticed some hickeys around his neck.

"_Hey Booth"_

"_Yeah"_

"_It seems that some alpha-female left marks on you claiming you as hers."_

"_Yeah, that minx of mine scratched me in the shower."_

"_No, those aren't the marks I'm talking about. These are the ones I'm talking about," _as she bent over and bit each mark. _"Good thing you have to wear those shirt and ties." _She giggled.

Without missing a beat, she continued with the massage, now kneeling on the side of him making it easier to work the middle of his back, then to the small of his back. When she was done with the massage she left soft little kisses on the small of his back up the midway of his spine.

She laid right along side of him, looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his damp hair. His fingers followed the contours of her face and then caressed her jaw.

"_Bones, you shouldn't wear your hair up until we tell the others. It seems like some alpha-male marked you as well." _He smiled at her.

"_I find that I don't mind that you marked me, but we aren't teenagers Booth and I can't go to work with hickeys on my neck. I am a World Renowned Anthropologist. Next time just have to leave them where they can't be seen."_

"_Ok." _He kissed her soft pink lips.

"_And a Best Selling Author." _She giggled.

"_Thanks for the massage and the shower, my little minx."_

"_You're more than welcome," _she climbed under the sheets. _"We should really get some sleep."_

"_Yup," _as he threw the towel by the hamper and climber in under the sheets as well. He did preferring to sleep naked and now he could.

He gave her a deep passionate good night kiss. She purred.

"_Good night, my minx. I love you."_

"_I approve of that moniker. Good night Booth." _Before she turned over to go to sleep, with her finger on the side of his chest where his heart is she wrote, I love you too. And she kissed the spot.

When she turned over and was comfortable on her side of the bed, he draped his arm over her waist under the covers. And they both fell asleep fairly quickly, neither one of them could be happier.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	25. Back to the Daily Grind

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

The alarm went off. _"Ugh, time to get up."_ Booth was the lucky one who was closest to the alarm clock. He carefully removed his arm from around her waist making sure not to wake her. Turned over and turned off the alarm.

He nuzzled her neck, kissed it on the spots that he had left his marks with soft little kisses. _"Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey." _

She rolled her eyes, she really hated that saying. She turned over so she would be facing him. She said sleepily, _"Good Morning," _as she caressed his arm.

His kissed her soft lips. _"Why don't you get a couple more minutes of sleep, while I go make us some coffee?_

She shut her eyes. He rolled out of bed, put on his robe and headed out to the kitchen. He still couldn't believe how everything how worked out. He was still mad at Sweets for daring him to tell Bones to give them a chance, and he was still mad at himself for taking the 12 years olds advice. Everything still worked out though. Being apart for that extended period of time made them stronger. Without Bones having him or Angela to talk to, she had only herself to rely on. So it was a good thing she had time to think and reflect on them. He knew she was scared of it, their partnership means the world to her, but does to him too. She was just scared and did what she had to, to protect him because she knew her track record with "relationships". They both did. He was just thankful now that she reconsidered and was willing to try.

He put the coffee maker on and worrying about what was going to happen today, probably more questions and answers than work getting done. _"Ugh," _he said to himself.

While he was in the kitchen, she couldn't go back to sleep, the emptiness of the bed just made her cold, she already missed the warmth of his body laying next to hers. So she sat up in the bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and decided to get dressed. As she was getting ready for work, she noticed that Booth's phone was not on the night stand. _"This would be a good time to text him."_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her cell. She typed I love you and pressed send. A couple of minutes went by and she heard him from the kitchen.

He was pouring their coffee when he heard this music coming from his pocket. _"What the hell."_

This is what it was the ringtone that Bones had changed for her number:

"You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I get the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down

Before you met me

I was alright

But things were heavy

You brought me to life"

He took his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Bones. I love you is all it said. He saved it, put the phone back in his pocket and headed back to the bedroom.

She was sitting in bed when he came in with the coffee with a mischievous look on her face. He handed her a cup. Took a sip of his and took his cell out of his pocket. Trying to look stern but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"_What the hell, Bones. Who put this teeny bopper crap on my phone?"_

She took a sip of coffee and looked at him with an innocent look on her face. He was into Classic Rock and this definitely wasn't, but it was because of the lyrics that's why she put it on his phone. _"I did, who else would have access to your phone besides you?" _as she giggled. _"Text me"_

He really didn't know what she was up to, but he played along. He texted her as she requested. I love you my little minx.

A couple of minutes later, her cell rang.

"I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets just love"

"_I get it now Bones, nice lyrics. So I make you complete?"_

"_You always have metaphorically speaking."_

"_I'm glad you feel that way Bones."_

"_Yes, like I told you I thought a lot about us when I was in the Maluku Islands."_

They finished their coffee. And Booth got dressed. Bones stayed sitting on the bed, pretending to be reading.

"_Why do you get to watch me get dressed?"_

"_I'm not. I'm reading."_

"_No, you're not." _He laughed as he made his pecks dance.

She laughed. _"Because you went and made coffee which gave me time to get dress." _She got off the bed and stood in front of him, grabbed his shirt, pulled him in for a little kiss and buttoned his shirt. _"And that is why I get to watch."_

He leaned in just inches from her lips, _"And this is why you are my little minx."_

"_No, this is." _Her lips connected to his and she gave him a deep kiss. Her tongue ran along his lower lip, asking for entrance, entrance was allowed and their tongues doing their familiar dance. His hands untucked her blouse, so he could feel the soft, silkiness of her skin of her lower back on his hands. She purred.

He separated from their kiss, _"If you keep purring we are never going to get to work."_

She smiled, tucked her blouse back into her pants and made the bed while he finished getting dress.

"_Ready?" _he asked.

"_Yes," _she admired how good he looked from his rogue tie, to that cocky belt buckle to his "loud" socks.

She took his hand, they intertwined their fingers and left to go to work. Because right now this would be the only time they could really touch each other until they let out their little secret.

They got down to the SUV. He opened her door for her and before letting go of her hand, kissed the top of it. She smiled at him, and touched his chin. He closed her door. He ran to his side of the vehicle and got in.

"_Do you want to stop at the coffee cart before we go to the Jeffersonian?"_

"_Yes, that would be nice." _She said.

"_Booth?"_

"_Yeah, Bones."_

"_Do you think that it is irrational for someone who doesn't believe in Prince Charming, Happily ever after and knights in shining armor to actually have one?"_

Kind of confused by her question, _"Well, Bones feelings aren't rational, but doesn't the evidence you have collected over the years prove to you that maybe it does exist? Really, though is there anything wrong with any of those things?" _He tried really hard to answer the question without her putting her walls up and getting a squinty rebuttal.

"_No, there isn't anything wrong with it, but I just feel that I am contradicting myself."_

"_Bones, it takes time. You have thought a certain way for a long time. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. Six and a half years and I'm still here, Right?"_

She didn't answer, just nodded and turned her head to look out the window.

He parked the SUV. He got out first, she opened her door and he was there, took her by the hand. He was kind of worried about her silence. _"I love you, Temperance."_

In a whisper she responded. _"I love you, Seeley."_

He was still worried when they walked to the coffee cart. But she was just probably nervous.

They got their coffee. He put his hand on the small of her back and the walked to the Jeffersonian.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**I would appreciate some feedback, the last few chapters I just haven't really thought that they were as good as the beginning chapters. Please let me know if it is just me. THANKS**


	26. Poor Clark

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

They headed directly to her office, when they arrived at the Jeffersonian. Neither one of them had a game plan for how they were going to tell their friends.

She sat down at her computer and he sat on her couch. They sat there in silence, neither one of them knew what to say. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to say, it was just they didn't want to say or do anything that somebody might walk in on. Think it was out of the ordinary and jump to conclusions.

He fiddled with his tie, and she was going over her emails. It was how uncanny that even without speaking they could communicate with each other. She could tell that he was getting nervous about heading to the platform. _"Cam says that they found remains early this morning and that they are on the platform now."_ She said as she finished reading her emails. He didn't acknowledge her. He continued fiddling with his tie. Before she logged off her computer, she sent him a text from it. _"There's nothing to worry about. I love you."_

She stood up from her desk and headed over to him. She heard the familiar old ringtone indicating he received a text. He opened it and read the message, and whispered back to her, _"I love you too," _with a twinkle in his eye.He wanted to steal a kiss, but figured with his luck someone would walk in on them. So, instead he got off the couch and started to follow her out of her office. Went she stopped short for a moment, just so he could accidently on purpose run into her, so she could feel him. Then just for an instant grabbed his hand, interlocked their fingers then released.

She turned around so she would be facing him, _"Sorry, I thought I forgot something." _She smirked at him, their eyes locked. He whispered, _"My little minx." _She turned around and they started leaving her office again.

"_Bones, remember your hair." _She forgot when she put her lab coat on that she tied it up, it was an automatic reflex.

"_Thanks Booth," _as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail. They finally left her office and proceed to the platform. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but now was not the time or the place.

She swiped her card to enter the platform, Booth followed right on the back of her heels. The remains were already arranged on the table. Booth and Brennan looked at each and breathed a silent sigh of relief when they saw that the "Squintern" of the day was Clark Edison and not Daisy Wick.

As Bones walked toward the table with the remains, there was Angela right beside her. _"Ok, Sweetie, spill it. I want all the juicy details."_

"_There aren't any juicy details to spill."_

"_Yes there are. Bren. You look happy. VERY HAPPY!"_

Clark just rolled his eyes, _"How come I am always the one that is here when something relationship related is going on at this place. They must purposely wait until I'm here. That must be it." _He thought.

"_Ange, I went away. That's all. Just relaxed and wrote some more of my book."_

"_I __WILL__ find out, Bren." _Angela huffed. Her next victim was Agent Studly who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"_Ok, so since Brennan won't tell me what she really did on her extended weekend."_

While Angela was talking, Bones went and proceeded to check out the remains that were laid out, reviewing the skull.

"_You G Man are going to tell me what you and your girlfriend did. 'Cause I know you were away. Don't deny it. I have my sources. I need a vicarious thrill and Bren isn't willing to share."_

As Angela asked Booth the question, Cam and Hodgins arrived on the platform. Clark groaned because he wanted no part of hearing about Booth's personal life.

"_Welcome back, Booth." _Cam said.

"_What's going on?" _Hodgins asked his wife.

"_Booth was just about to tell us what he did on his extended weekend." _

Bones wasn't paying any attention to what Booth was saying. She just continued examining the bones laid out in front of her with a slight grin on her face, though no one noticed because they were paying attention to Booth.

"_Well, Ange if you must know. I took my beautiful girlfriend to this little place on the beach that was miles from nowhere. We walked on the beach, danced, listened to music, watched movies, kissed in the rain, sat by the fireplace, and had romantic meals by candle light."_

Now just realizing what she asked Booth, and how Brennan feels about him. Angela was upset with herself and disgusted at Booth for sharing what he did with his girlfriend. _"Isn't that romantic,"_ she said in a disgusted tone. Figuring that is was just tearing Brennan up inside. She wished she hadn't even gone there.

Cam and Hodgins just stood there. They didn't know what to say.

Clark tried to ignore the whole thing.

Without missing a beat, while examining the third rib. _"And they had intercourse as well."_

"_Geez, Bones." _He was trying to believably play along with Bones' comment.

But that was the last straw for Angela, _"What did you reenact the scene From Here to Eternity too." _She slapped Booth (the hormones where getting the better of her now). Hodgins pulled his wife away from Booth. _"I'm sorry Sweetie, I really should never have asked." _Angela back hugged her friend and gave Booth a look that if looks could killhe would be.

"_No, Ange. No movie reenactments." _He smiled slightly.

"_Don't try to charm your way out of this one." _She started yelling at him some more, Hodgins and Cam trying to calm her down.

Bones figured it was time before this got _way _out of hand. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Booth cleared his throat, trying to get her attention because he thought she forgot again about her hickeys.

He cleared his throat again louder thinking she didn't hear him. She turned, looked at him in that way that they communicate without speaking. So Booth went to see what Clark was working on and let Bones drop the bomb on their friends. She finished putting her hair up and she leaned over to look at the left femur. All three of their friends gasped.

"_What are those?" _Angela asked.

Still looking at the femur, _"Oh, those. They are just some traumatic injury of the soft tissue which results in a breakage of the local capillaries and leakage of red blood cells."_

Hodgins chimed in. _"Dr. B those are hickeys. Looks like Booth isn't the only one who got a little somethin' somethin' this weekend."_

"_Dr. Brennan I am glad that you had a good weekend but I can't have my employees walking around the Jeffersonian with hickeys on their necks."_

"_I apologize Dr. Saroyan, it is very unprofessional. Next time I will make sure my alpha-male puts them where no one else can see them."_

Booth blushed. Clark tried not to gag.

Angela was no longer mad at Booth and wanted to hear about her friend's new friend.

"_Spill, what is Sully back?"_

Bones and Booth both cringed of the mention of Sully's name. Bones hadn't thought about Sully since he sailed away. The same for Booth, he hadn't thought about Sully since then either. He was happy that she was happy, but it made his heart ache. It just dawned on him that she must have felt the same way about Hannah.

"_NO, Ange definitely NOT SULLY!"_

"_Then who?" _Angela started spitting out names. _"Wendell?, Vincent?, Fischer? Hacker?"_

"_No, it isn't any of them and not Clark either before you even ask Angela." _

"_Why am I always here for these things," _Clark said as he rolled his eyes.

Bones placed the femur back on the table, took her latex gloves off, and walked over to Booth. She grabbed Booth by the tie, and planted a passionate sultry kiss on him.

Angela gave out a high pitched squeal, Hodgins said _"Dude", _and Cam just shook her head and said, _"It's about time."_

It was just like the kiss under the mistletoe. She talks about him being the alpha-male, she is so the alpha-female. When she takes charge, he finds that is so HOT. She released from the kiss, he turned all different shades of red.

Bones spoke, _"Now, that definitely isn't Sully is it Ange."_

"_No." _Angela was pretty much speechless. _"Congrates Bren. It is about time." _

Angela finally got composed. _"Sweetie, so now you definitely have to spill."_

"_There's really nothing to tell Ange. We have been a couple for a few months now and this weekend we just took the next logical step. And Booth told you what we did, so there's nothing else."_

All three were shocked. _"A few months?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_What about Hannah?" _Angela asked.

"_Just a detour. She could never have my heart 100% and she wasn't happy with the work here. So we split." _Booth answered. _"So after me and Hannah split up, me and Bones went back to spending time together, talked and now here we are."_

"_Besides those things, you were sleeping over too." _Bones chimed in.

He blushed again.

Angela still couldn't believe it. He had been sleeping over, so many more questions. Bones could tell her friend had more questions but before Angela could get another question out. Bones said, _"Booth, I think we should tell Sweets today instead of waiting until tomorrow's session."_

"_That's a good idea, Bones. Let's go._

"_Clark is more than capable of finishing here. If that's alright with you Dr. Saroyan?"_

"_Yes, it is fine. Do what you guys need to do? And I'll tell you guys the same thing I've told Angela. There are security cameras everywhere," _as she let out a little chuckle. _"I'm happy for you guys. Now go." _Cam walked off the platform and headed to her office.

Bones and Booth said good-bye to their friends and headed to see Sweets.

Angela and Hodgins was discussing what had just transpired. They had just witnessed something great.

Clark went back examining the bones laying on the table.

"_Good. Can we go back to work now?_ Clark exclaimed.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **


	27. Sweets Gets an Earful

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Bones and Booth left the Jeffersonian. Got in the SUV and were just about to head to the FBI Building.

"_Booth"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You know, I really haven't seen much of Sweets since we got back. I feel that I am angry at him for what he did to us."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, he is supposed to be our friend, but I feel he crossed a line that day that we informed him that his book was wrong."_

"_Bones, I don't think he really meant for it to happen the way it did. He sees in us what everyone else sees and just wanted us to move forward and to stop being scared. He just wanted us to see what everyone else sees. I don't think he was trying to be malicious. Anyhow he's twelve and I should have known better."_

"_Booth, he knew how we would both react. You following your lion heart and me procession the situation before we even walked out the door. If he was any good at psychology he would have made the plea for me to break the stale mate. I feel he was just experimenting with our emotions again. Just like when he decided that I not be told that the FBI faked your death. I really hate psychology, but I think I hate him more right now."_

Booth really didn't know what to say. He understood her point. Did Sweets do this on purpose? Now, she had him thinking. But at least everything worked out in the end. _"Bones, we don't have to do this today if you don't want to." _He took her hand and held it and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. His touch could always make her feel better.

"_No, let's do it today. Because he'll find out from someone and then that will make everything worse."_

"_You're right." _He kissed her forehead, leaned back in his seat, interlocked his right hand's fingers with her left ones and started driving to the FBI Building to find Sweets. _"You know what Bones, I am mad at Sweets too, but I am madder at myself for listening to him. So it is alright for you to feel this way." _He smiled at her that reassuring smiling that was saying that everything was going to be alright.

They arrived to the FBI Building and headed to Sweets' office.

"_Good Sweets you're here." _Booth said as he and Bones entered Sweets' office.

"_Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan your session isn't until tomorrow."_

"_Yeah we know that Sweets but we have a situation that we need to discuss now," _said Booth.

"_Is this about your girlfriend and how it is affecting your partnership?"_

"_Yeah, you could say that," _at this point Booth was doing all the talking.

Sweets looked at his calendar, like Bones and Booth were going to leave even if Sweets wasn't free. _"Ok, I can squeeze you guys in now."_

Before Sweets could even finish his sentence, Booth and Bones sat down on the couch.

"_So who wants to start first?" _Sweets asked.

"_I will." _Booth said because he knew Bones was in no mood to talk to Sweets since she was mad at him. And maybe if Booth went first he figured maybe she would figure out that it wasn't all Sweets fault.

Sweets could tell that Dr. Brennan was annoyed by something but he didn't realize that it was he that she was annoyed with. He just thought that it had to do with what had transpired in the last couple of months. _"Go ahead Agent Booth."_

"_Well, I came back from Afghanistan, and then Hannah followed. I thought I needed to move on that I could be happy with someone other than my best friend. I just thought I was happy, but I really wasn't really."_

"_Thought/was past tense Agent Booth?"_

"_Yes, Sweets past tense. Hannah and I broke up."_

Sweets looked confused. _"When you were away with your girlfriend this past week? That's what you told me."_

"_Well, me and Hannah that ended a couple of months ago. And yes I took my girlfriend on a little vacation."_

Sweets still looked confused. To end Sweets confusion, Booth reached over and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"_So it was all because I gave you two that little push."_

"_No, Sweets your push, your twelve years old advice sucked, it didn't help at all. What helped us was us leaving each other. For six and a half years we have been inseparable since we started working together. So the time away gave us both time to think and to be apart from one another. And in that time apart, I thought I could move on, which I was mistaken and it was a mistake and gave Bones time with her own thoughts."_

"_Well Agent Booth, the FBI has rules about fraternizing with other agents or consultants and Dr. Brennan is a consultant for the FBI."_

"_It's a matter of semantics, Sweets." _Booth getting annoyed with Sweets now said, _"You and Daisy, me and Cam, Hacker and Brennan are examples of couples. And I'm not fraternizing with Bones! We have always been a couple, what should it matter who we go home to at the end of the day." _

Bones knew Booth was getting more and more annoyed with the "boy" as he spoke. She unlocked their fingers, put his hand on her lap and stroked his knuckles with her thumb. Her touch seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"_Look Sweets, here's the deal. We will continue our weekly sessions with you and if you notice that our relationship is affecting our work, then we will do something about it. But until then we are going to keep doing what we have been doing. We have been together since I broke up with Hannah, which has been a couple of months now and you didn't notice it then. And you still would have been in the dark if we didn't come here and tell you now." "Come on, Bones we are done here!"_

Bones and Booth got up from Sweets' couch and left his office like they always do. Bones leading the way and Booth following behind her guiding her with his hand on the small of her back.

As they walked out of Sweets' office, all he could do is sit there. Dumb founded.

**Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I feel very greatful that so many of you are enjoying this little story. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy and Happy Reading **


	28. Back from Sweets'

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: The chapter I started to write ended up longer than I expected so I am breaking it up. Hope it isn't too boring. **

They left Sweets office both feeling worse than when they had arrived. Bones seemed more aggravated with the boy shrink and Booth was fired up just because Sweets if he wanted to had the power to dissolve his and Bones' partnership, also what made Booth fired up was all those so many months ago he fell for Sweets' double dog dare ya on taking a chance of telling Bones that they should take a chance on them. But that definitely was not the right place or right time.

Bad choices had been made but Booth needed to stop dwelling on what had happened and focus on moving forward to what great thing he had now and stop beating himself up over his past mistakes. Bones loved him and he knew that. She finally admitted to him what he had known for years and finally admitted it to herself and everyone else.

They went back to the Jeffersonian to follow-up on the remains that were brought in, in the morning.

Bones reviewed Clark's findings. Male between 30 – 40 years of age, approximately 188 cm, with blunt force trauma as the cause of death, the occupational markers conclude that the victim was a mail carrier and Hodgins findings showed that the victim was buried where he was found and the weapon used was some kind of steel pipe. Angela's sketch got a hit from the Missing Persons' Data base, David Smith, 35 years old, 6 ft 2 in. reported missing two months ago by his wife.

It seems there was a suspect already in custody. The victim was making special deliveries to a house on his route, to a Mrs. Kathleen DeFranklin. Seems that her husband came home early one day and saw the victim exiting his house with a very satisfied look on his face. Bob DeFranklin snapped hit the mailman with a pipe that was laying in the yard from some plumbing repairs. The mailman was dead and Mr. DeFranklin buried him. And when Mr. DeFranklin saw on the news that a body was found where he had buried Mr. Smith. Mr. DeFranklin came and confessed.

So there wasn't anything for Booth to do, but wait for Bones to finish up the paperwork. Booth sat on the couch in her office, while she finished up doing that. As the two of them were in Bones' office, Angela popped in. _"Hey guys, we all going to the Founding Fathers, want to join us. So we can toast your big news."_

Booth and Bones both looked up and looked at each other. They could tell what the other was going to say, so Bones let Booth answer for them, _"Ange, we'd look to, but we are both exhausted. Talking to Sweets was very draining. We'll take a rain check."_

"_Ok, not a problem another time. We all have just been waiting for this for a long time," _giggled Angela.

Booth smiled, _"Haven't we all?"_

Bones said, _"Good night, Ange, have fun. See you tomorrow," _as she went back to working on the paperwork.

"_G-Man, Just make sure you guys aren't here too late."_

"_Ange, we won't. I'm almost done, so Booth will have the evidence for Caroline in the morning. I promise we are leaving soon."_

"_Ok Sweetie, later guys. See you tomorrow. And congrates again." _Angela gave Bones a hug and then over to Booth to do the same and left her friend's office.

Booth fell asleep sitting on the couch, while Bones finished up the paperwork. She finished it and got up from her desk, walked over to the couch, stood over Booth, bent over, her hands leaning herself on the couch, and gave him a little kiss on his lips. _"I'm done, let's go home." _He opened his eyes, _"Sorry, I fell asleep. But what a nice way to be woken up." _He smiled and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes.

"_That's ok. It has been a long day." _She stepped away from the couch, so he could get up off the couch. He put his arm around her waist, kissed her hair, she grabbed her bag and he handed her the keys of the SUV, and they left her office.

While driving to her place, _"Booth, do you want to stop to get something to eat? I don't think I have anything at my place since we were away."_

"_Nah, I'm tired. If later, I get hungry, I'll have something delivered."_

"_Ok" _She continued to drive to her place. Bones knew there was something on Booth's mind, but she knew when he was ready to share he would so she didn't ask.

They arrived. She parked the SUV in the visitor's spot by her car. They exited the vehicle, intertwining their fingers and headed up to her apartment.

Kicked off their shoes by the door and entered. He loved the smell of her place. It gave him such a warm fuzzy feeling. He sat on the couch, thought about their meeting with Sweets and about how Bones is mad at Sweets. She broke the silence, _"I think tomorrow at our session I'm going to tell Sweets that I am mad at him." _She said as she was in the kitchen brewing tea.

"_I know you don't care for tea, but I don't have any milk. I'll have to go pick up some tomorrow."_

"_The tea will be fine, Babe. Are you sure you want to tell Sweets?"_

"_Yes, I think it will be for the best. Get it out of my system, then that will be that. Psychology is still a soft science and I still hate it but for our relationship's sake, I shouldn't keep it in. I've kept too many things in for too long. It is time to stop that."_

"_You're evolving, Bones." _Booth said. As she handed him the cup of tea and sat along side of him, and placed her head on his shoulder. Trying to keep her eyes opened but she was succumbing to sleep.

"_Booth, let's go to bed, if we fall asleep like this we are both going to be very uncomfortable when we wake up."_

He kissed her forehead. _"You're definitely correct."_

"_I know, because I'm a genius." _She chuckled.

He removed himself from the couch and stood holding out his hand for her to take. She took his hand, rose from the couch. She grabbed his other hand, looked deeply into those handsome chocolate eyes. Pulled him in close and kissed his lips soft and gently, then deepen the kiss, her tongue asking for entrance, his lips parted. Their tongues dancing that familiar dance, the one that neither one could get enough of. She withdrew from the kiss, took him by the hand and lead him into the bedroom.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	29. What was it? ANOTHER EXPERIMENT!

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

The sun peaked through the bedroom curtains, which shown itself on the bed. The warmth from it woke Bones, but it was nothing like the warmth that was generated from the man laying beside her.

She hated herself for wasting so much undo time being alone when she could have had this all along. He had loved her from day one and proved it everyday since. True, he would die for her, kill for her but that was because he cared for her much more than in a partner kind of way. He loved her unconditionally, no strings and even waited for her.

There wasn't anyone in her life that ever waited for her, not even Sully. Sully just went and sailed away into the sunset. A single tear rolled off her cheek and onto the pillow.

She could tell from his breathing that Booth was still sleeping. She wiped the moisture from her cheek. It was time to wake him up so they could head to their session with Sweets. Instead of waking him up with a morning kiss, she decided she was going to yank the sheets off of him. She removed his arm from her waist and gingerly got out of bed, so not to disturb his slumber. She stood at the foot of the bed and on three she yanked all the blankets off of him, startling him out of a sound sleep.

"_Geez, Bones, what the hell?" _

She had a mischievous look in her eyes and jumped back into bed along side him. _"Good Morning Booth."_ She grinned at him widely like a Cheshire cat.

"_Good Morning to you too, my little minx. I definitely don't like this way of being woke up. I prefer this way better." _He pinned her back to the bed, held her arms above her head and gave her soft small kisses from her neck down to her breast line. She purred. Then his lips came up and connected with hers. He loved to feel her purr against his lips and in his mouth. His tongue parted her lips and then the purr got more intense. The kiss turned more passionate him tasting her sweetness. Their tongues dancing as one, he could feel her purring through his body. He released her arms, and her hands immediately found their way to his back, raking her nails down his back. Her purring got louder and he let out a slight moan. He ran his hands through her auburn locks. This beautiful woman was his finally. He was so happy, this has been a wonderful ride. He was the first to break from the embrace.

"_Bones, we have to get going. Remember we have our session with Sweets."_

"_Fine!" _she sat up and pouted.

"_When we have more time we will take this up again later. I don't want to have to rush. This is the kind of thing that is better nice and slow. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Yes, Booth I would concur with that." _

Booth sat up turned to face her and kissed her forehead. _"Don't forget for one minute that I love you, Temperance. every second of every minute of every hour of everyday. I love you more than you will ever know. You make me a better man."_

"_I love you too, don't you ever forget that. No matter what I say or what I do. Just remember I love you as much as you love me."_

He caressed her face, kissed her forehead again and said,_ "I know you do Bones. I know you do." _He left the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for their meeting with Sweets.

She sat on the bed. Just thinking what she was going to say to Sweets, how was she, was she even going to be able to tell Sweets that she is mad at him. She didn't know she had doubts, but she knew she had to.

She was still thinking about this whole thing with Sweets, she didn't noticed that Booth exited the bathroom. _"Penny for your thoughts, Bones."_

"_Just thinking about being mad at Sweets."_

"_Well, get ready. I'll go make some coffee."_

She got off the bed, walked toward Booth. He smelled so good. She gave him a kiss on the lips, grabbed his hand briefly and headed to the bathroom. He headed to the kitchen.

When she was finished getting ready, Bones walked to the kitchen. Booth handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and sat at the counter. He came up behind her and hugged her. Her scent was intoxicating. He nestled his face in her auburn locks.

She finished her coffee. _"We better go. And get this session over with."_

He released his hug and backed away so she could get up from the counter and put her mug in the sink.

She picked up her bag and he grabbed his keys and they left.

While driving to the FBI building, Bones asked. _"Will you have Parker this weekend since you didn't have him for Thanksgiving?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What do you have planned?"_

"_Taking him to a hockey game on Saturday. Would you like to come with us? Parker likes spending time with you Bones. He thinks you are the coolest girl he knows, because you work with skeletons."_

"_I would enjoy that, but shouldn't you spend one on one time with him, since you haven't had much time with him since you've been back. How about I meet you guys after at the diner?"_

"_I would really like for you to come. But you're right. I haven't had much one on one time with him." _He took her left hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. _"You have such an open heart, you don't even realize it. I love you."_

She smiled back at him, their eyes connecting for just a minute. And then he turned his attention back to the road, still stroking her knuckles on the drive there.

In Sweets' office they just sat there looking at the boy doctor, Booth's leg bouncing up and down out of aggravation and boredom. Bones tapping her fingers on her leg.

Sweets spoke, _"So any new developments from last time we spoke, Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan?"_

Both sat in silence. After a bit of time past, Bones broke the stale mate. _"No there aren't any new developments. I have been feeling like this for a while, so it isn't new to me and I told Booth so it isn't new to him, so the only person it will be new to is you, Dr. Sweets. And this is the zone of truth as you always say, so I have something to tell you."_

"_Yes, Dr. Brennan this is the zone of truth."_

"_Let me finish Dr. Sweets."_

So Sweets sat back in his chair and Dr. Brennan took a breath and continued speaking.

"_I feel that I am very angry with you Sweets for how you tried to ruin our relationship/partnership. When we came here to tell you the facts of your book were wrong, but why would you tell Booth since he was the gambler that he should be the one to break the stale mate about us. That was wrong!" _As she told Sweets how she felt she found herself getting madder and madder. _"You are supposedly a great doctor, but you knew how it was going to turn out. __**WERE YOU EXPERIMENTING WITH US AGAIN SWEETS?"**_

Sweets sat silent. He didn't know what to say, so he just let her continue with her thoughts.

"_You knew Booth would go with his heart and you challenged his maleness. And you knew that before we walked out of your office I would have already processed all the data and reject him. I do hate psychology, but right now __**DR. SWEETS**__ I hate you more."_

She turned to Booth and said, _"Let's go, I have a strong urge to punch him right now and I don't want to hurt the boy."_

The last time Booth saw her this mad was when the FBI faked his death and Sweets decided that Bones was better off not knowing.

She stormed out of Sweets' office. Booth got up off the couch following behind his partner.

Sweets kept calling out, _"Dr. Brennan" _but it fell on deaf ears. She didn't even acknowledge him.

As Booth was closing the door to Sweets' office, Booth said _"You have to make things right, Sweets."_

Sweets just looked blankly at his office door, trying to comprehend what just happened. He had no idea that Dr. Brennan was mad at him, but Booth was correct. He had to make things right.

**Writer's Note: I had no idea that the story would take this turn. The plan was just to have Booth and Bones, love and sappy. Never really had planned for Sweets to be in my writing. I'll just go with it and see where it takes us. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **


	30. I just want to go back to the Lab

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I apologize for this chapter being short. Since the last chapter this story took a turn I didn't expect it would so I am thinking really hard about the following chapters. I hope the chapters come fast so I can keep your interest. THANKS everyone for reading. **

Bones left Sweets' office not feeling any better but worse. Booth finally caught up with her. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. Very rarely did she cry, especially in front of anyone, let alone Booth.

"_Booth," _she said without turning around, she didn't want him to see the hurt in her face. _"Please take me to the Lab. I want to go work in Limbo."_

"_Bones, let's talk."_

"_No, please just take me to the Lab."_

"_Alright."_ He didn't want to make her more upset than she already was by arguing with her. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked to the SUV.

Once they got in the SUV, they drove to the Jeffersonian in silence. Bones looked out the passenger side window the whole time. Booth let her have her space and when she was ready he would be there for her.

They pulled up to the Jeffersonian. Just before she exited the vehicle she asked, _"Booth, how come you aren't as mad at Sweets as I am? Because I would think that me rejecting you caused a lot of pain and that situation would have never had happened if Sweets hadn't opened his mouth." _Bones finally looked at him as she asked the question.

"_Well, I really don't know, Bones." _As he looked back at her, _"I think that I'm not as mad at him, because I am madder at myself."_

"_Why?" _she asked inquisitively not really understanding his logic on why he thought he should be mad at himself.

"_I guess because I should have known better too. I should have never listened to Sweets. I did it all wrong. It wasn't the right place the timing was wrong. I should have done it differently. I SCREWED UP! What can I say, yes Sweets put it out there, but he always tells us to stop denying our feelings for one another in our sessions and usually neither one of us listen to him. I don't know what was different about that night. That night I did though and I regret it. I beat myself up everyday over it and that I hurt you. It's in the past. I know. And I can't change what did happen, but it all worked out just like Avalon said it would."_

"_Booth, I'm sorry that you are beating yourself up over this. BUT you need to stop that. I'm not mad at you. It isn't your fault. And you're right it has all worked out. Now we are closer and we will just take it like we have for the last six years. And with Sweets I think that I am only really mad at him because I think he tried to experiment with us again."_

She touched his hand and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. They looked deeply into one another's eyes once they did that. They found comfort and security like they always do.

Booth broke from the gaze, got out of the SUV and opened the door for her. Held out his hand for her to take and she exited the vehicle. She stood against the SUV, while he gazed into those beautiful pools of blue again.

"_Don't work too hard in Limbo. I'll pick you up for lunch." _He moved an errand strand of auburn hair from her face and gave her a soft kiss good-bye.

She put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. As their lips parted ways, she whispered. _"I love you."_

Heading into the Jeffersonian she felt a little better, but she still hated the fact that she thought that Sweets was experimenting with them again.

Booth got back in the SUV, and watched her until she entered the Jeffersonian. When she entered he left and returned back to the FBI building.

In the Jeffersonian she went to her office to grab her lab coat and to check her e-mails. She e-mailed Cam, Angela and Hodgins to let them know she could be found in Limbo if they needed her.

Booth returned to the FBI building, went to his office and closed the door. Sat in his chair, his mind raced with what had happened this morning with Sweets and thinking about his partner. He knew he wasn't going to get much accomplished today. But before he at least tried, he pulled out his cell and texted his partner. He knew she would think that it was irrational for him to text her now, but he did it anyhow. "I miss you. Can't wait for lunch. I love you my little minx." Pressed send and tried to work.

Bones was just pulling a box from one of the storage drawers in Limbo, when her cell went off. A smile came over her face.

"I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonite

No regrets just love."

She knew who it was from, from the ring tone. She set the box on the examining table, took off her gloves and opened her phone. She knew it was too early for lunch because he just dropped her off.

"I miss you. Can't wait for lunch. I love you my little minx." She rolled her eyes over the use of my which the usage of my means ownership even though she knew he "owned" her and she "owned" him. "_Very irrational for him to be missing be already, but it is sweet to feel loved." _She thought to herself. She closed her cell and proceeded to work on the remains in front of her. 

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	31. Thinking, Limbo and Lunch

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Bones was working hard on the remains that were laying in front of her. She missed spending time in Limbo. Limbo was nice and quiet away from everything and everyone. It was a good place to go when she just wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. She did however spend a lot of time in Limbo once she came back from the Maluku Islands. Since when they came back, Booth spent all of his free time with Hannah and didn't have any time for her. Actually, no one did. Everyone but her was needed, Angela had Hodgins, Cam had Michelle and Booth had Hannah. That was fine at the time. Bones had reverted back to her old ways, "being invisible". She was now a third wheel, it made her uncomfortable. And she would hide away in Limbo, it was her safe place. No one missed her anyhow. Angela did try at first to try to stop her from working all night in Limbo, but Angela had other things to worry about, she had a baby on the way. So she had stopped trying to get Bones out of Limbo. Then after that no one worried about her, and she missed the feeling of being needed. Angela didn't need her, and of coarse Booth didn't need her. Limbo was a place of sadness and more recently of happiness.

Happiness because once Booth and Hannah went their separate ways and Booth started staying with Bones. He would just come down to Limbo to keep her company, most of the time just in silence he would just sit and watch her work. She liked just having him there. Even better when the stole kisses and sensual touches, since that was the only place they could do it without getting caught at the time.

But Bones still couldn't get the thoughts about Sweets out of her head today. _"Why would he want to experiment on us again, his manuscript was already written? What would he gain? Why…?"_

The only thing that stopped all the questions going around in her head was the sound of her cell phone going off and two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Then she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and then a nip.

She turned to face him. He kept his arms around her. _"It's lunch time." _He smiled at her with that Boothy grin that she could never get enough of.

"_Seems like someone is more interested in dessert." _She laughed. As she connected her lips to his, she broke from the kiss first. Their faces just inches apart. _"I hope you didn't leave another mark on my neck. Cam will be very upset with you."_ She smiled at him.

He grinned back. _"Well, it isn't my fault that your hair was up and your neck exposed like that was just begging for me to bite it." _

She rolled her eyes since a neck can't beg. _"I hope you aren't planning to spend all of our lunch time with dessert."_

"_No, of coarse not. I was just getting a little snack in. Dessert goes much better with dinner." _His eyes sparkled with a smile that went from ear to ear.

She cupped his face, looked longingly into his big chocolate eyes, _"Good, 'cause I know if I started purring right now, we would never get back from lunch at a decent time."_

With that mischievous look on her face that always drove him wild. He took his arms from her waist and moved his hands up and down her body. She leaned in for another kiss, passion flew through their veins. Their kisses were always electric. Even though now they kissed whenever they could, the electricity was just as strong as that first kiss in the rain so many years ago. It probably was stronger because these kisses now weren't powered by just lust and tequila, but powered by something much more powerful.

She broke from the kiss, _"Lunch, Agent Booth?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Brennan, Lunch."_

Nothing had really truly changed in their dynamic at work. Work was work, yes true they would steal kissers or touches when they were alone or in Limbo but when they were out in the field, on the platform or anything dealing with work, it was strictly business. No public displays of affection, just what they have always done, him putting his hand on the small of her back for an example. They both could compartmentalize and they didn't want anything to jeopardize their partnership.

He put his hand on her lower back and escorted her out of Limbo and they were off to the diner.

At the diner, they sat in their usual booth. They sat across from each other, even though they liked sitting along side each other, when they sat across from each other they could get lost in each others' eyes. They ordered their usual lunch, burger and fries for him and a salad for her. They talked. She stole his French fries, and they gazed into each others' eyes. A typical lunch for them. She picked up the tab and he left the tip.

As they walked back to the Jeffersonian, they discussed dinner plans.

"_Bones, why don't we have dinner at my place tonight? I'll even cook." _

Her face lit up when he said that. Another first no one had ever cooked for her before well except of coarse him when Pops was with him. But he always did little sweet things for her and she never really realized all the data he was giving her to collect over all these years that he does truly love her. She had blinders on (metaphorically speaking-of coarse). _"That would be nice."_

"_Ok, I'll texted you about a half hour before I pick you up so you can finish up what you are working on."_

She nodded as they arrived in front of the Jeffersonian. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, mouthed I love you and was on his way, but it wasn't back to the FBI building. It was back to his place to get things ready for dinner.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	32. Daisies and Daffodils

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Something simple for dinner, he decided that he would make mac and cheese, a little candle light, and a little wine. While he was home, he put on a pot of pasta, so he would have dinner half way prepared, and straightened up his apartment. Lately, he hasn't spent much time here since he spent most of his time at Bones' now.

The pasta was ready to take off the stove. He set the table, so he wouldn't have to do it later, set two slender white candles on the table as well. Pretty much everything was set. He looked at the time, he better head back to the office before Hacker started looking for him.

He left his apartment, with a grin on his face, he couldn't wait until dinner. He just had to grab a couple of items at the store so he could finish dinner. He figured that he could pick up the items before he picked Bones up from the Jeffersonian.

Back at his office, he finished up paperwork to kill the time. 5:30 couldn't arrive quickly enough. But at least the paperwork made the time fly. Before he knew it, it was 5:00. He logged off his computer and headed out to pick up his dinner date.

Booth stopped at the convenience store that was on his way to the Jeffersonian to pick up the last ingredients that he needed for dinner. Next store to the convenience store was a floral shop. He went into the floral shop and bought the two biggest bouquets he could, one of white daisies and one of daffodils. The lady at the floral shop told him what the meaning of these particular flowers meant. White daisies meant shared feelings of affection. Red daisies, she told him, tells of beauty unknown to the possessor. He decided to buy one red daisy, since Bones had beauty that she doesn't even realizes she possesses. And daffodils mean new beginnings, but always give them in bunches because a single daffodil can foretell misfortune. He thanked the sales lady for all her help and she told him he must have a really lucky lady who will be receiving those beautiful flowers and Booth replied, _"No, I'm the lucky one."_

Bones finished the id of the Jane Doe in limbo from the morning already and was in her office finishing up the paperwork on it. She looked at the time, 5:35 and no texts from Booth, where could he be. She was anticipating all day for a wonderful dinner with a wonderful man, since the morning with Sweets left her with a bitter taste in her mouth (metaphorically speaking). She was just about to call him when her cell went off. The text read, _"Sorry running a little late, I will be there in a bit."_

She texted him back, _"That's alright. I'm in my office now, not limbo." _

Bones was just powering down her computer and getting ready so all she had to do when Booth got there was leave. When Angela walked passed her best friend's office and noticed that Bones was still there. Angela knocked, _"Sweetie, what are you still doing here?"_

"_Just waiting for Booth to pick me up for dinner."_

Angela had a gleam in her eye, _"So how is it going with you and Mr. Hot Stuff?"_

"_It's going the same as our relationship has always gone."_

"_Bren, it isn't the same now. You guys are….."_

Before Angela could finish her sentence, Booth walked into Bones' office. Keeping one hand behind his back that had the two single daisies. Booth saw by Bones' expression that he just saved her from one of Angela's questions about their relationship.

"_Hey, G-Man."_

"_Hey, Ange, You look gorgeous as ever."_

"_Of course, I do. I got that glow. I better get going or my husband will be sending out an APB out on me." _She giggled. _"You guys enjoy your dinner."_

"_Thanks Ange." _They said in unison as Angela left.

Bones was sitting on the couch and didn't notice Booth was hiding something behind his back until Angela left.

"_Booth, what are you hiding behind your back?"_

"_Why do you think that?"_ as he gave her that Boothy smile of his.

"_Booth"_

"_Ok, I do have something for you."_ He pulled his hand from behind his back and there they were a single white daisy and a single red daisy. _"These are for the most important woman in my life."_

"_Thank you, Booth."_

"_The lady at the floral shop told me that significance of each of these flowers and their colors and I thought that it was fitting. And I wanted to give my beautiful woman some beautiful flowers," _as he kissed her on the forehead and handed them to her. _"Do you know their meanings Bones?"_

"_No, but I'm sure I can get Hodgins to tell me." _She laughed.

"_You made a joke."_

"_Yes, I know. I am becoming very amusing."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_Let me find something to put these in, so I can look at them here at the office. Angela is going to be so jealous." _Bones was so happy with the two daisies. She found a beaker to put them in and placed them on her desk.

"_So, what do they symbolize Booth?"_

He took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers and looked gazingly into her eyes. Booth was ecstatic that she would ask and that he remembered. _"The white daisy means shared feelings of affection and the red daisy tells of beauty unknown to the possessor."_

She blushed as Booth recited what the lady at the floral shop had told him.

He squeezed her hand, _"Let's get going dinner isn't going to make itself." _She smiled up at him without saying a word. They left her office.

He opened the passenger side of the SUV for her and went to the back driver's side door to her other surprises from the back seat. While she was waiting for Booth to get into the vehicle, the SUV had this sweet, beautiful smell of daisies and daffodils, which was odd because he only brought her two daisies. He jumped into the driver's seat and handed her two big bouquets, one of white daisies and one of daffodils. Her two favorite flowers. Bones smiled and turned to face him. _"They are beautiful. But you shouldn't have."_

"_Why not? Beautiful flowers for my beautiful woman!"_ He smiled back and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

They broke from their kiss. _"Thank you Booth. No one has ever treated me the way you do." _She held his hand for the whole ride to his place in her lap along with her two beautiful bouquets of flowers.

When they got to his apartment, he helped her out of his vehicle, taking the bouquets from her lap. She was still sitting in the SUV. He was standing in the doorway. She cupped his chin and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss. When she released from the kiss, she said. _"I love you, Seeley Joseph Booth." _And with that he let her exit the vehicle, he handed her back her bouquets and grabbed the groceries from the back seat and they headed up to his apartment.

In his apartment, he placed the groceries on the counter. He took the flowers from Bones and found two containers to put them in and placed them on the counter as well.

"_Get comfy, while I prepare dinner."_

She sat down on the couch. He kissed the top of her head. He grabbed the remote and turned the game on. Bones tried to watch the game, but she thumbed through one of the many magazines on Booth's coffee table, People, Sports Illustrated, TV Guide. She finished thumbing through them, then went back to try to follow the game. The game to her was boring; alpha-males chasing a ball around, shortly her eyes were shut.

She opened one eye, when she felt his presence sit along side of her. He caught the score of the game and turned off the TV.

"_Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."_

She opened her other eye. _"So since you told me what white and red daisies mean, are you going to tell me what daffodils mean?"_

He placed his hand on her upper thigh and with his other hand caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. _"Daffodils mean new beginnings."_

She got lost into his eyes. She could always get lost in those eyes. They both just sat there lost in each other. It took the sound of the oven timer to bring them out of it.

"_Dinner's ready." _He held out his hand and pulled her off the couch and led her to the dining room. He pulled the chair out and she sat down. She smiled up at him. He went to dish out the mac and cheese. He kissed the top of her head, poured some wine and placed the plate in front of her. And he took his plate to his side of the table.

"_Mac and cheese," _as she took a bite. _"Not as good as mine though,"_ she gave him a devilish grin and chuckled. _"Thank you again Booth. Really."_

He grinned back and they went back eating their dinner.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it, since I really don't consider myself a writer. Keep the feedback coming. It makes me feel good. Happy Reading! :0) **


	33. After Dinner Delight

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note #1: This is a little more mature than my other chapters. It is about a little afternoon delight after dinner. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. But I don't think it is really that bad. **

They finished dinner. Bones got up and took their plates, as she took his plate, he looked up at her beautiful blue eyes and she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and kissed his lips. She could still taste the mac and cheese lingering on his lips. _"Thank you again, Booth." _Her eyes sparkled. She placed the plates in the sink and was started to wash them, when he called from the dining room, _"Baby, leave them. I'll take care of them later."_

She didn't argue with him, she just grabbed two cold beers from the fridge and headed back to the dining room where Booth was still sitting, he hadn't moved from when she took the plates away, he just watched her walk away enjoying the view.

Bones handed him a beer, took his free hand and escorted him to the couch. He never got tired of her touch, or her making him follow her where ever she went and now he didn't have to hide his feelings. Her fingers intertwined with his, he just loved everything about this woman.

They sat on the couch. Just sitting there with their fingers intermingled. Sipping on their beers, Booth turned so he could face her, so he could look into her eyes and put his beer down on the coffee table. He was in awe of her beauty. _"You are so beautiful, Temperance." _As he caressed her cheek with his empty hand and looked at her deeply and lovingly.

Boones looked back at him in the same way. _"You know I feel the same way about you, don't you Booth, even though I might not say I love you as often as you do to me?"_

He put the stray locks of hair that were covering her face behind her ear. Still looking into her eyes, _"Yes, Bones. I'm not worried about that. I know you love me as much as I love you. It isn't the words. They are nice to hear, but I know you love me deeply and passionately, even though it scares you to death. Remember I have read all your books and what Goodman said that you reveal more about yourself than you ever intended. Kathy and Andy enough said." _He smiled devilishly.

That squinty expression came over her face. _"Booth, Kathy and Andy are just characters in my books. They aren't based on you and me."_

He wasn't in the mood to bicker about her books, so he placed a finger over her lips, those soft luscious lips.

She was still a little distracted. Booth knew she was still thinking about the meeting this morning with Sweets. _"Bones, turn that brain of yours off, and stop thinking about Sweets _(he added that caveat because he knew she would tell him that humans can not stop thinking). _It will work out, I promise that the anger you feel towards him will dissipate. Let's forget all about Sweets for now, and just you and me. OK?"_

She nodded, while he ran his fingers along her jaw line following it to neck. She pulled him in closer, put her beer on the coffee table and ran her hands around his belt line, untucking his dress shirt. She started to rake her nails along the small of his back.

He looked at her as he leaned into her so they were laying on the couch, _"My little minx wants to come out and play." _As he said that she raked her nails a little bit harder on the small of his back. Before he laid her fully down on the couch, she unbuttoned his shirt, so now instead of her nails running the small of his back, she had full access to his entire back from the top of the shoulders to the small of his back, her nails raking his entire back. He groaned, and then he kissed her lips ever so softly.

The aroma of the daisies and the daffodils filled Booth's apartment along with the scent of their pheromones. She was so turned on right now. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks, kissing her passionately, his tongue parting her lips, their tongues dancing in unison, the taste of each other that they never could get enough of.

She changed position, she flipped him so Booth was now laying on the couch and she was over him. His shirt was no longer on him, but on the floor. At first, she straddled him at his legs. Before he was unable to think he thought to himself what a strong woman she is (not physically, even though that was true as well), she's just the most amazing woman he ever met. She was the one that first initiated that first kiss that happened in the rain so many years ago, though he told her he wanted to kiss her, she actually did it. She took charge and kissed him first, just like the mistletoe. She does what she wants. He doesn't mind that she takes charge and initiates. And he knows it was tremendously difficult for her when he made her wait, until he was able to show her what making love was all about.

He started losing his train of thought, when she started kissing a line from the top of his "Cocky" belt buckle, the kissing started as little soft kisses but as she worked her way up his muscular frame, she alternated little nips between the kisses. He groaned with pleasure, his body reacted to each bite. He watched her the whole time. He wanted to watch the woman that he loved more than anything, love him. She made her way to his breast bone and he ran his fingers through her hair. She veered off the straight line path that she started and went to his heart, feeling his heart beat faster on her lips as she bit a heart shape on his chest. Then she kissed his nipple. He tilted his head back, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and moaned.

She went back to the straight line course she had initially started, making a bee line for his lips. Now, she was straddling his waist. She sat back up to come up for air, she could feel the heat generating from him. His pants soon to be unable to contain the package it was holding. Removing his hands from her hair moved them to her frame. His hands moving from her hips to as far as he could reach in the position he was laying in. Then he went to unbutton her blouse, she took his hands away from the buttons and put his hands back on her body. She then started with the bottom button of her blouse and started to unbutton it herself with that expression that always drove him crazy. He watched her with his chocolate eyes lovingly and passionately. As she was unbuttoning he moved his hands to her alabaster skin of her waist, a chill went down her spine. Booth always had that effect on her. He was the only man with a single touch could turn her legs to jelly (metaphorically speaking). She finished unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her soft skin and her black lace front clip bra. She let his hands explore on her bare body for a little bit before she went back to kissing his chest, she tighten her grip against his waist, which brought his heat to her as close as it could with their pants still on. He groaned as she tightened her grip. She started to purr as she went back to biting his chest, up his Adam's apple and the rest of his neck.

Finally, when she reached his lips she bit his lover lip playfully. He gasped and her tongue entered. Their kiss, their passion, their heat could power all of the D.C. area. They broke apart to catch their breaths.

"_I love you so much Temperance."_

"_I love you too Seeley." _

She had had past lovers utter those same three little words while in the heat of passion. But never took it for much of anything, just the heat of the moment. Booth was different though. She knew her loved her with all his metaphoric heart and soul. She doesn't doubt that for a moment. And he tells her he loves her every day, not just during the moments of making love.

"_Doing this on the couch will not be good for his back,"_ she thought. So she released her grip from his waist and got up from the couch. She grabbed his "Cocky" belt buckle and led him toward the bed. Just before they got to the door of the bedroom, she unbuckled his belt and unsnapped her bra. Cupped her breast, kissed him passionately,started to purr again, gave him that look that drove him crazy and proceeded to enter his bedroom.

"_That's my little minx," _as he followed her.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**Are you guys mad that I didn't go into the bedroom? Do you even want me to or just wake up in the morning. **

**Yes, I know I have to get back to Sweets and how he never knew Dr. Brennan was mad at him. **

**Let me know. Feedback would be great, and let me know if I could have gone more mature or was it just fine. **

**MANY THANKS IN ADVANCE! 3 **


	34. Moonlight to Sunlight

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Sorry that it took me a while to update this one. I greatly appologize**

* * *

His bedroom was dark, except for the moonlight peaking in through his window curtains.

As he entered the room behind her, he put his hand on the light switch. Bones put her hand on top of his and just looked at him, not having to say anything. He knew what she was thinking. Soul mates what was that Bones said about Zeus separating humans. Ugh, he couldn't think. He only knew that he was a very lucky man who had found his soul mate and that Bones finally realized the same. Booth always preferred the lights on and nowadays so did Bones. But tonight was different, tonight she just wanted to try that old romantic cliché of the moonlight being the only thing illuminating the bed. The scent of daisies and daffodils made its way into the room along with the two lovers. As her hand touched his, they gazed into each others eyes. They leaned in, their lips connecting, the passion they shared electrified the room. Booth wrapped his one arm around the small of her back. The touch of his hand on her bare skin gave her goose bumps (metaphorically). When she removed her hand from the light switch his other hand caressed her neck.

While in their close embrace, she took the arm that she used to cover her breast and wrapped her fingers around his neck, raking her nails on his skin, which made her start to purr. The vibrations of her purring in his mouth, besides the fact that her bare breast were pressed up against his bare chest, turned him on even more and he moaned within her mouth. Her other hand she proceed to grab his Cocky belt buckle which she had unclasped in the living room and pulled it along with the belt out of the belt loops of his slacks. With their lips and tongues still doing their familiar dance, she unzipped his pants one handed and with a little assistance they fell to the floor. Without missing a beat, he removed the pile from his legs and started to guide her to the bed. She was still in her jeans and he knew he wasn't as talented as her to remove her pants in the same fashion she removed his.

As he backed her toward the bed, they were still in their embrace not willing to break from it. They made it to the bed. She was sitting on the bed. This was not going to work for him either, so he guided her so she was laying down on the bed. He removed his hand from her back and from her hair. So now that he could brace himself above her, one arm on either side of her. She let out a little sigh when his hands were no longer on her. Then she let out a bigger sigh of disappointment when his lips broke from hers, which also made her stop purring. The disappointment went away once she felt his lips work down her body. Gentle kisses that started from her neck, all the way down to her waist, where her jeans were still buttoned.

She started purring intensely when she felt him unbutton and unzip her jeans. He watched her as he did this, she leaned her head back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Guiding the material down her legs to reveal that sexy black lace thong and that silky soft skin he had come accustom to. Once her jeans were off, he worked those same soft kisses back up her body to make it back to her lips. Once his back was back where she could reach it, she started raking her nails along it.

When their lips connected again, the passion was undeniable, tongues exploring and dancing in unison, such passion, such heat, such love. How could one person have so much control over another? They both thought. Funny, how they could think the same thing, being so in sync with each other, so much love, so much trust, so much energy, so much of everything.

It was his turn to have his back on the mattress, she rolled him over and now she was on top. Still in the throws of the passion of their kiss and the exploration of each other bodies which they have come very familiar with. The steaming heat radiating from their bodies was too much to bear. They didn't know how much more they could stand without finally making love. The before was almost as good as the love making itself.

She had experienced pleasure before but nothing like the utopia she felt when she was with Booth. She enjoyed his masculine yet gentle hands all over her body, reading her curves, like a blind person reads Braille.

In each others arms time seemed to stand still. Between the hours of lovemaking and just cuddling it was like they just started but they hadn't. The moonlight had disappeared and was replaced with sunlight. Good thing they didn't have any open cases at least they could at least try to get a little sleep before they had to go to work.

Of course, still in each others arms and gazing into each others eyes, Booth kissed her forehead, _"We should at least try to get a little sleep." _He smiled at her. She nodded, snuggled up as close as she could to him and fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head, _"I love you," _and not long after that he shut his eyes as well and did the same.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so here is the bedroom scene. I hope it is ok. Sorry if it is a little short. I like to let the readers at least in this story use their imagination of what Booth and Bones do under the covers. Maybe I am a little too vague. I'm still not sure if that is good or not. So if you guys would just please leave me feedback and let me know, then I will know for future bedroom scenes. THANKS and thanks again for all that read, save as favorites/alerts and leave feedback. Thank you so much again. I am glad. Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

**:0)**


	35. The Sad Baby Duck

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. **  
****Side Note: It is amazing how quickly this chapter came. This is the only title I could think of for the chapter. I think it is suitable though. **

"_She's late, she's never late," _as Angela looked at the clock.

"_Ange, that's not true. She has been late before." _Hodgins said to his wife.

"_Ok, fine. Correct the pregnant lady. I can count all the times she has been late on one hand and still have fingers left."_

Hodgins just rolled his eyes. He had another 6 and a half months of her mood swings. _"We don't have any open cases and all we are doing is authenticating artifacts from the 14__th__ century. Give Dr. B and Booth a break. Dr. B will be here."_

"_I can't wait. I need to call her and Agent Studly now!" _Angela grabbed her husband's cell from his pocket. On her cell she dialed Brennan. On Jack's cell she dialed Agent Steamy, simultaneously.

Laying in bed, Booth and Bones wrapped in each others' arms, enjoying the warmth from their bodies. Not wanting to leave the comfort of the bed, just wanted to enjoy each others company. Their phones rang simultaneously, both groggy and they reached for their phones. As they grabbed them, the phones stopped ringing.

Hodgins grabbed both phones and ended both calls before either Dr. B or Booth picked up. Angela huffed and stormed toward her office. _"Men!"_

As Angela was sitting in her office waiting for Brennan to finally arrive to work, there was a knock on her door. She immediately thought it was Brennan, so without looking she said, _"Come in Sweetie and spill." _She was shocked when it was Sweets standing in front of her. _"Oh, I'm sorry Sweets. I thought it would be Bren."_

"_I'm sorry Angela. Are you expecting her? I can leave."_ He said, looking like somebody just stole his lunch money.

"_No, it's ok Sweets. Bren hasn't arrived to work yet. Is there something on your mind?" _offering him a seat on her couch.

"_Well," _Sweets started, _"Dr. Brennan is really pissed at me and I don't know what to do to make it right."_

Angela just sat in silence and let the boy shrink continue.

"_She thinks I tried to purposely sabotage her and Agent Booth's relationship." _

Angela lifted her eyebrow inquisitively and started to feel something boiling deep inside her (those pregnancy hormones were acting up and Sweets was unknowingly going to be her whipping boy). _"Well, did you?"_

Sweets swallowed hard, _"No, not initially. When I initially told Booth to be the gambler and make the first move. I really didn't expect him to do it. As you know, neither one of them listens to me about my thoughts on their romantic feelings for each other, but Booth did and Dr. Brennan told him no. That she wasn't willing to gamble, he was devastated and told her he had to move on. She told him she didn't have his open heart and that she had to protect him from her."_

Angela just sat there getting madder by the minute. She couldn't believe that the boy shrink was telling her this and he was this stupid. He was supposed to be so smart. She was going to wait until he was finished before she let him have it.

"_That is why they had to get away from each other. That encounter hurt them both tremendously." _Sweets continued. Not able to look at Angela, he just hung his head.

"_So, that is why my best friend and Agent Studly ran away to the opposite ends of the world? And he came back with Hannah." _She was boiling.

Sweets tried to hold it together to continue. _"But once they came back Dr. Brennan realized that she all the proof she needed that Booth was in it for the long haul and was not going to abandon her."_

Angela didn't know how much longer she could listen to this and not wring his neck.

"_Now, after Dr. Brennan told me that she was mad at me. She thought I was just experimenting on them and trying to sabotage their relationship. I got to thinking. Maybe I did do it subconsciously. But I have no idea why I would. I just want them to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for them." _Sweets brought his hands to his face to hide the tears from Angela that were falling from his eyes. _"All I ever wanted is for them to be together and happy. They remind me of my adoptive parents, who were totally in love with each other. And Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth look at each other the same way my "parents" use to. That's all I ever wanted Angela. Really! I didn't want to hurt either one of them. Now, Dr. Brennan doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. She avoids being in the same room as me if she can. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT RIGHT! I HAVE TO MAKE IT RIGHT!"_

Sweets sobbing in between sentences and Angela's anger for him turned into sadness as she started crying as well. Angela walked over to him put her hand on his head. _"I don't know Sweets, you know how Brennan is."_

"_Yeah, Angela, but if she thinks that the bond of trust has been broken, she may never forgive me."_

Now the hand on Sweets head turned into a hug, _"Well, Sweets maybe to start you should tell both of them what you just told me. At least, that's a start."_

He raised his head from his hands, wiped the tears from his face. Angela moved back to her desk. _"Thank you Angela."_

"_You're welcome, Sweets."_ With her response he got up from her couch and decided it was time to head back to the Hoover Building since Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were still not at the Jeffersonian. Angela wiped the tears from her face and proceeded to pretend she was doing some work while waiting for Brennan to show up.

Booth and Bones sleepily looked at their caller ids. _"Hodgins?" _Booth said. _"Ange. Oh we must be late that must be why she called and probably took Hodgins phone to call you. You know Angela even when she isn't hormonal." _Bones chuckled.

"_Well, since we are late anyhow, why don't we be a little bit later?" _Booth asked as he gave her a sweet kiss good morning with that Boothy gleam in his eyes.

"_I guess a couple more minutes. We don't have any open cases. I'm just authenticating artifacts." _She smiled back at him, _"but if I get in trouble with Cam I'm telling her that it was entire all your fault." _She giggled.

He grabbed her close and started nibbling her neck, _"You think that's funny."_

She didn't say anything just squirmed within his arms and giggled.

If they wanted to get to work before lunch time they knew love making was out of the question. They lose track of time and for them time stands still when they do. So they just cuddled, Booth wrapped his muscular arms around her soft silky skin. He nestled his chin in the nape of her neck. Losing himself in the atmosphere, her scent, her soft skin, the aromatics of the flowers, her warmth, just everything about her. He closed his eyes to enjoy the little time they had left before they absolutely had to leave to go to work. Right now all he wanted to do is stay like this all day.

Bones cuddled up as close as she possible could to Booth. She was torn between her first love, her job and her "mistress" which was Booth. She still loved her job, but she loved Booth much more. Very rarely did she let a man get between her and her work. But Booth was different, she always knew that. Now instead of insisting of hurrying up and getting to the lab, she much rather stay in bed all day wrapped in his arms. Her science could never provide her with what Booth could. Booth could keep her safe, warm and loved. Science can never fill that kind of void.

She just closed her eyes and enjoyed what little time they had left together like this until they had to leave for work.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	36. The Waiting Game for the Baby Duck

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story.** **

**Writer's Note: I apologize that it has taken me this long to update and that this chapter is very short. Don't throw me under the bridge. I wanted to give you guys that support my story a chapter. But I am thinking now that this is less than acceptable. I think once I get the other chapter written I will combine this one with it. SORRY for such a short chapter but I hope you guys keep reading though.**

As Sweets headed back to his office, he thought about what he and Angela talked about. Their talk helped but he still really didn't know what to do to fix his friendship with Dr. Brennan. But he would follow Angela's advice and tell Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth exactly what he told her at least that would be a start. After that though. He had no clue.

Once Sweets was in his office, he closed his door and went straight to his computer. Before he lost his nerve, he sent an email to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth.

To: Special Agent Seeley Booth  
Cc: Dr. Temperance Brennan

I need to speak with you two as soon as possible.** It is not a session.** It is just very important that I speak with both of you today.

Sweets

"_Hopefully they will come," _he thought, though they may not under the circumstances.

So he just sat in his office and waited. He didn't have any appointments scheduled for the day, so he just had to play the waiting game which made him more nervous.

**Feedback is welcomed. And I am hoping Thursday the latest I will have the next chapter completed. THANKS for reading. **


	37. Suck it up Buttercup

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note #1: I am going to apologize for the title I couldn't think of a decent title**.

Sweets watched the clock, time passing not quickly enough. Just sitting there watching the clock just made him more on edge. _"This is so bogus. All you have to do is tell them what you told Angela. That's it. You can do this, you have to do this," _giving himself a little pep talk, just waiting for Booth and Brennan to show, whenever that may be.

"_Bones, why don't we just call out sick? We aren't really that late, Angela only considers you late because you are usually in before anyone else. We don't have any cases and the remains in Limbo can wait one more day."_ Booth begged using that sad puppy dog look.

She could never say no to him when he looked at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes, but they weren't sick letting her brain rule out this time. _"Booth, we really should go to work."_

"_Please, let's just stay in bed all day. This is so nice. You know you agree with me," _as he flashed her, his charming smile.

She couldn't argue with that she much rather lay in his arms all day. _"How about a compromise let me check my emails and if there isn't anything major then we can use our sick days. OK?"_

"_Deal"_

Booth laid on his back on the bed while she grabbed her laptop from the side of his bed. For once he was happy that she brought that thing with her. Because if she didn't then they would definitely have to go to work, right now there could be a chance that they could call out sick. She logged in, nothing really and then she noticed an email from Sweets.

"_Hey, Booth, I think we are going to have to go in. Look at this."_

He propped himself up on the pillows so he could look at the email. _"Damn it Sweets."_

"_Booth, maybe it really isn't that important. You know Sweets."_

"_We couldn't be that lucky. Damn it Sweets."_ He let out a long sigh and pulled Bones into him closely and nuzzled her.

"_Let's get going. You can take your shower first."_

She looked at him mischievously, _"Why should we waste time by taking two separate showers."_

"_She is trying to kill me," _he thought. Booth was going to kill the kid shrink and thank him both at the same time. Booth much had rather spent all day holding her but if going into work meant they would share a shower together then that is a great way to start the work day.

After a nice long shower and make out session, they were both ready to start their day and to see what the twelve year old wanted. And it better be good, dragging them out. Not that either one of them had a problem with work far from it, but at work they were all business. The only real physical contact that they have through out the day is when he touches the small of her back to lead her out a door other than that nothing inappropriate. Booth just waned to be able to touch her a little more often at work, but instead he would take what he could get. Holding hands in the vehicle, a little touch here and there, so Sweets' reason better be a really good one, because Booth and Bones could have been laying in bed right now, instead of heading to Sweets' office.

Sweets was startled when the partners entered his office.

"_Sweets this better be important."_ Booth stated to the boy shrink.

Bones barely looked at Sweets, she took a seat on the couch and Booth sat right along side her.

"_So Sweets, out with it. We don't have all day." _Bones just sat there with her one hand in her lap and the other intermingled with Booth's. It gave her comfort because she really didn't want to be there. If it wasn't for Sweets' email her and Booth would be snuggled up in his bed. But she was definitely not complaining about conserving water this morning.

"_Well," _Sweets tried to speak without getting emotional like he did with Angela. _"I asked for you and Dr. Brennan to come here because I have something that I have to get off my chest. It is very important that I tell you."_

"_What you finally hit puberty? _Booth chuckled and Bones flashed a half smile, as he ran his thumb over her knuckles, which made her feel better even though she still didn't want to be there.

"_No, Agent Booth this is very serious, as I was saying." _Sweets continued trying not to lose his train of thought.

Booth was getting a little annoyed with the twelve year old.

But Sweets lost his train of thought and started all over again. _"Well, like I was saying I asked you both here because I wanted to apologize. Since, Dr. Brennan is extremely upset with me because she thinks I purposely tried to sabotage your relationship. But that is further from the truth."_

While Sweets spoke Dr. Brennan stayed fixated on her hand that Booth was holding and Booth alternating his attention between her and Sweets.

"_That night when you told me of your real first case and that you kissed. And it was obvious to me that even back then you two had something. I got frustrated. That is why I told you Agent Booth to make the gambler in you to work for you. And that was just wrong in so many ways. Though you two never listen to me anyhow, who would have thought that you would have listened to me this time? The reason I got frustrated this time is because you both deserve to be happy, just the way you look at each other, your interaction with each other and the twinkle in your eyes when you look at each other. You are meant to be with each other. You two remind me of my adoptive parents. They were so much in love with each other. They looked at each other the way that you guys look at each other. I just wanted both of you to be happy. That is all I ever wanted. I didn't mean for all of this to turn so wrong, all this drama, all this hurt, all the running and all this hurting to happen. I was wrong to try to push you out of your comfort zones and out of your "surrogate relationship". I just want to apologize and make everything right again."_

Bones rose from the couch and released her fingers from Booth's. _"I will take your apology under consideration." _And she headed toward the door without another word. Booth followed her without saying a word, put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door. As Booth closed the door he looked back at Sweets. Sweets was looking at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with Booth.

Heading out of Sweets' office, Bones asked, _"Can you take me back to the lab? I just want to be alone to process what Sweets had to say."_

"_You sure you don't want me to stay with you in Limbo, because we both know that's where you are going to go. That's where you always go when you want to think."_

"_I just need some time alone. Please"_

"_Ok, Bones, but I am going to pick you up from lunch."_

"_I would like that. I always enjoy our time together, but I just need time to think about what Sweets said right now."_

As they drove to the Jeffersonian, they drove in silence. Only holding hands, Bones just looked out the window. Booth just let her be with her thoughts when she was ready to talk she would.

They pulled up to the Jeffersonian. She leaned in and gave Booth a soft little kiss on the lips. _"I'm fine Booth. I just need some time to think."_

He didn't want the kiss to end, but he knew it had to. _"I will pick you up for lunch." _

She let go of his hand, exited the SUV and heading to the Jeffersonian. He waiting until she was in the building, and drove back to the Hoover Building.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* **

**Happy Reading :0) ENJOY! And Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate. **


	38. Limbo, Lunch and Forgiveness

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Just want to apologize to my loyal readers about how long it took to update. I know other writers have outlines for their stories. I just go with the flow and wait for the chapters to come to me. I haven't though had any happy fluffy feelings lately with Booth and Bones. Just all the drama of Season 6 I guess. Well I am sorry again and please keep reading. :0) **

Bones has just finished laying out the bones of the remains of a Civil War solider when her cell went off.

"I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back."

She already felt his presence in Limbo, so she didn't bother grabbing her cell out of the pocket of her lab coat. She missed that they didn't have any open cases but she liked the fact that she was able to spend special moments with him in Limbo.

"_Don't compromise the remains," _she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his chin to her neck. Bones enjoyed when they had their special time in Limbo, no audience of the Squints or Angela asking twenty questions or squealing that they were holding hands or something of that nature. Time in Limbo was just about them, the two of them.

Booth whispered into her ear, _"Lunch time." _Bones took off her gloves and put them in her lab coat and clipped her cell to her pants. She turned around so she was facing him, his arms still wrapped around her waist. They gazed into each others eyes and lost track of time. When they looked at each other, time could stand still. It was just as sensual as making love and almost as pleasurable.

They finally broke out of their "trance".

Bones spoke and broke the silence. _"I have been thinking about what Dr. Sweets said this morning. Even though, I still think psychology is a soft science. Sweets imprinted himself on us and we are now his "surrogate" parents and it would be logical for him to try to get us to see what everyone else has seen for years. I agree his heart was in the right place when he tried to get us both to realize our feelings for one another. But I still don't agree on how he went about doing it. It did all work out eventually. Even Avalon stated that even though I didn't know what she was talking about at the time, you did. I believe that I have forgiven him, but I think we should yank his rope for a little bit." _She smiled at him slyly.

"_It's yank his chain, Bones," _Booth laughed and then he thought to himself. _"Time and patience isn't that what Chef Gordon Gordon said or was it Hope and patience?"_ He really couldn't remember right now. And even though it was very painful, the happiness in the end was worth all of the pain. Not that Booth if he could do it all over again would have done it this way. He was grateful for the tremendous bliss he had now.

"_Yes, he is our baby duck, and I agree with you Bones he deserves to squirm a little bit more. This is going to be fun." _Booth smiled back at her. _"Even though you aren't a very convincing actress." _He laughed.

She pouted, just as she was going to rebut his statement about her acting capabilities. He put his finger on her lips and said, _"We can "bicker" about this at the diner. I'm hungry," _as he chuckled again.

She took off her lab coat and hung it up before they interlocked their fingers, headed out of Limbo and left the Jeffersonian to have lunch at the diner.

At the diner, they were at their usual table, both sitting on the same side (as this has become the norm) with their backs to the door, talking about nothing, bickering about something and Bones stealing Booth's fries.

Sweets spotted them as he was ready to pick up his and Daisy's to go order. He gulped hard and headed over to say hello even though their morning meeting was very straining on him.

"_Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."_

"_Look Bones, it's the baby duck."_

Bones didn't make eye contact with Sweets. She just continued finishing eating the fry that she just stole from Booth's plate and moved the salad greens around on her plate.

Sweets was puzzled by the new moniker that Booth had just called him. Just as Sweets was going to question him the waitress behind the counter called to Sweets. _"Lance your order's ready."_

"_Sweets, your lunch is ready," _Booth stating what the waitress already said. Trying to get Sweets to leave before Bones had a chance to try to act.

"_Yeah, Right Lunch. Bye Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."_

As Sweets left their table and took his to go order. He could have sworn he heard quacking. _"Nah, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I have had a stressful day_." He thought to himself as he left the diner.

"_I find myself very amusing. I am very funny." _Bones said as she swiped another French fry from Booth's plate.

Booth grabbed her hand, the one that had just left her mouth from depositing the French fry and he kissed her knuckles. _"Yes you are, Old Girl." _Old girl the term of endearment the Bogart used in the "African Queen" for Hepburn. And Booth knew he would get a reaction out of his "partner" with that one.

Her eyes narrowed by the use of that term of endearment. _"I told you that I would allow Babe or Baby as a term of endearment but not that."_

"_Yes, Babe I know. But see I can be funny too." _He kissed the back of her hand that he was still holding.

"_That was not funny at all! But I will think of a way to punish you." _She laughed as she looked into his chocolate pools.

"_I know you will make me pay for that remark. But it was worth it, to see you all worked up." _He laughed and then he gazed into her pools of blue in return. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They finished up their lunch so they could head back to the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Bones arrived back at the Jeffersonian. Not that they were trying to avoid their friends but they really weren't in the mood to play twenty questions with Angela about why they were late this morning. As they made a bee-line to Limbo, they both breathed a sigh of relief that they made it down there without any obstacles.

"_Dinner at the Founding Fathers tonight?" _Booth asked.

"_That sounds reasonable." _Bones answered. _"Are you heading back to the Hoover Building now?"_

"_What are you trying to get rid of me, Bones?" _He grabbed her by the waist and flashed one of his irresistible Boothy smiles.

"_No. It was just a question." _She smiled back at him and gazed into his eyes.

"_I'm in no rush to get back to the office. We have no open cases and I don't have much paperwork left. And if I need to check my emails, I can do it here or out in the SUV. So I much rather spend sometime with you in Limbo."_

"_Is that an innuendo for having sex with me?"_

Booth's face turned beet red. He walked into that one. _"No, Bones,"_ as he pulled her closer to him, _"It just means I want to spend time with you and anyhow we don't have sex."_

Bones pulled away from their embrace, went to put her lab coat on, before she put on her latex gloves she grabbed Booth's hand, meld it with hers. _"Yes, I know Booth." _She kissed him lightly on the lips and proceeded to put her gloves on after she let go of his hand.

He smiled (she could always make him smile, and she never stopped ceasing to amaze him) and took a seat and let her get back to work. He enjoyed watching her at her discipline. It always amazed him how she could just look at any set of remains and tell how that person lived and died. That was one of the many things that fascinated him about his love.

**Feedback is always welcomed good or bad. Thanks for reading. ENJOY! **


	39. Before dinner at the Founding Fathers

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's note: I hope this chapter is ok. I don't know I think it might seem a little flat. But I hope you guys enjoy, but please tell me if you don't.**

A couple of hours had passed, still just watching her in awe, working her magic. He sat in silence, except when she spoke. Finally, he figured he better head back to the Hoover Building, he didn't want Hacker sending out a search party for him. Booth rose from the chair and headed toward Bones. He came up behind her cautiously not to contaminate the remains and gave her a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck, due to her wearing her hair up in a pony tail.

"_Bones, I'm going to head back to the Hoover Building."_

"_Alright, I just finished the tissue markers on the skull anyhow, so I was going to head upstairs and give Angela the skull to do a facial reconstruction."_

Even though Angela was more than capable of doing it, Bones wanted to spend as much time as she could with Booth. Bones pulled off one of her gloves, turned to face Booth, caressed his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss, put another glove back on the hand that was just around Booth's neck, picked up the skull and heading out of Limbo, with Booth following close behind. He put his hand on the small of her back guiding her out the doorway as he always does.

Heading to Angela's office, Booth said, _"I'll pick you up later for dinner."_

"_Well, of course, you are going to pick me up. You brought me here and my car's at home." _She laughed.

"_Trying to be funny, I see."_

"_Yes, I am VERY funny. You need to laugh at my jokes more often." _She laughed again.

"_I'll remember that, Bones."_

They reached Angela's office, _"I'm going to be working on paperwork, so the rest of the day I will be in my office."_

"_Alright, Bones. See you later."_

"_Bye, Booth." _She said as she walked into Angela's office. Bones noticed that Angela was napping on her couch. _"The pregnancy must be wearing her out"_, Bones thought. So, she just put the skull by the Angelator and placed throw over her friend and headed to her own office.

Back in her office, Bones went to start working on the paperwork on her desk. Just the usual stuff, signing off on things, questions from some college students. Nothing too time consuming that would interfere with going with Booth to dinner at a normal time. She had even time to get some writing done. Spending all of her free time with Booth lately, she really had no time to pen anything and actually she hadn't felt the need to either. She used writing to get out her feelings about Booth, even though Bones wouldn't admit that outright. Now that she and Booth were on the same page of their relationship, there wasn't much need to pen out of frustration, when now there wasn't any. But now she was writing because she was full of love, hope and admiration.

As she was writing an email popped up. It was from Booth.

* * *

Bones  
I miss you! I know that you are probably rolling your eyes and thinking of some squinty reasoning about how irrational that it is for a person to be missing another only after a short few hours. But remember Bones, I'm the heart guy and I miss you terribly. Yes, true. It has only been a couple of hours that we have been apart, but there is this terrible emptiness I feel when you're not around. When we aren't together, I'm not whole.

I love you Bones and I have told you from the start that I will show you everyday that love is real and not ephemeral. I will die for you, kill for you and I will LOVE YOU forever, don't you ever forget that.

I can't wait for dinner, see you soon.

LOVE  
Booth

* * *

How he knew her so well that she was thinking that his statement was irrational and would rolled her eyes. That made her chuckle. He was such a sentimental guy. So sweet, so caring, how did she deserve such a great man? She would question that until the end of her lifetime. She printed out his email and folded it up so she could when she got home put it with all the other special mementos that he have ever given to her. She thought, _"Maybe he isn't the only one that was the heart person, because nowadays when he wasn't around I have an aching. Maybe I would classify that as I missed him when he wasn't around too." _

She went back to her computer, saved her latest writings and sent Booth a reply. It was short, but to the point.

* * *

Booth  
I miss you too. Can't wait for dinner either.

3 3 Bones 3 3

* * *

She knew as soon as he read the email that would give him good enough reason to head over to the Jeffersonian as quick as he could and make it time for dinner. She was glad that Angela showed her that little trick that she could make hearts on the computer with the less than sign and the number 3. Even though the heart is a muscle and has no direct affects on love. But since Bones still wasn't as comfortable as saying I love you as Booth was, she thought the "hearts" would have the same affect. She just hoped that Booth knew she loved him as much as he loved her.

Almost twenty minutes later there was the familiar silhouette standing in her doorway of her office, without looking up from her computer monitor, _"Hi, Booth."_

"_Hey, Bones." _He entered her office and stood behind her computer chair putting his hands on her shoulders giving her a PG massage. His hands on her shoulders made her start to purr quietly, but loud enough that Booth heard her. _"My little minx is tense," _he bent down and whispered in her ear. A smile came across her face feeling his warm breath against her skin.

She shut off her computer, he removed his hand from her shoulders and stepped away from her chair so she could get up and he went to grab her coat.

"_Ready to go?" _Always the gentleman, he helped her put her jacket on.

"_Yes, I am and chivalry is dead."_

"_Bones, no it isn't, but if it is just humor me."_

"_Booth," _she looked deeply into those brown caring eyes, _"I would do anything to make you happy."_

He kissed her forehead and they left the Jeffersonian for the night, hand and hand to his SUV and headed to the Founding Fathers for a nice relaxing dinner.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **


	40. Founding Fathers and the Holidays

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I didn't really intend this story to have holiday chapters to it. It just kind of happened. Guess it will be the kind of fluff that we all need until the Season resumes again in January. I just hope you guys like it. If not, let me know. Feedback good or bad is always appreciated!**

At the Founding Fathers, they had a nice, quiet and peaceful dinner. Now, that all their friends were "coupled" up, they never really saw much of one another outside the lab. Angela and Hodgins were busy getting ready for the arrival of their little one, Cam was busy with Michelle getting ready for college and Sweets was back with Daisy trying to repair their relationship. Even though, both of them missed spending time with their friends, they enjoyed spending one on one time with each other most of all.

Booth and Bones really didn't have much to say to each other during dinner about their day since they spend most of the day together except for the short, few hours that they were in their respective offices and that time spent was only doing boring paperwork.

"_Booth, I was able to get some writing done today."_

"_Really, Bones? What are Kathy and Andy up to now?"_

"_Nothing much yet. I just typed some thoughts and a rough out-line. It is in the very rough stages. I don't want to bore you."_

"_Bones, you could never bore me," _as Booth took a bite from his T-Bone.

"_I'll let you read the manuscript when I get it to that stage."_

"_Wow, you have always made me wait until the books have been published."_

Bones took a sip from her beer. _"Well, I just never thought you weren't that big of a reader, so that is why in the past I never had you read the manuscript and the times you asked, I thought you were just humoring me. But I know now that you have read all of my books and have memorized my reviews. And I would be honored to have you read my manuscript when it's completed. We share everything else. I should share this with you as well."_

After he finished chewing his piece of steak Booth said, _"Thanks Bones that really means a lot," _as he reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

She looked up from looking at their hands, their eyes locked. Again there they were lost in each others' gaze. How could two people so different have such this magnetic pull.

A waiter broke a glass in the background was the only thing that made them break from their gaze and then they finished dinner.

After dinner, they headed to Bones'. They tried to alternate between their places. Both of their places felt like home to the other, so it didn't really mattered where they stayed, as long as they were with each other at night was all that mattered. Also, both of them had enough change of clothes at the others so they didn't have to go home and change for work.

When Bones and Booth arrived "home", always the gentleman that he is, he unlocked the door (with his own key, the spare key that she had given him a couple of years ago), guided her, his hand on the small of her back through the threshold. He kicked off his shoes by the entryway, as she headed toward the kitchen. Bones went to make them some coffee, Booth went and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. After she started the coffee, Bones went into the bedroom to change. When she returned she was in a pair of lounge pants and one of Booth's FBI sweatshirts, turned on the fireplace and made two cups of coffee.

She handed a cup to Booth and snuggled up along side of him with her own cup of coffee.

Booth thought to himself, _"Even in lounge pants and a sweatshirt, she was beautiful."_

Booth was checking out the sports recap on Sports Center, until Bones came and snuggled up beside him. He turned off the TV to give her his full attention.

"_You didn't have to do that," _Bones said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"_I was done anyhow and I much rather just enjoy your company. I just put that on until you came back." _He faced her and smiled. _"So Bones Christmas is coming and where are you going off to this year?"_

Bones thought to herself, she really hadn't given it much thought. Spending all her time with Booth lately, she had lost track of time and didn't really realize that Christmas was only a few weeks away. This was the first time in a long time she didn't have a desire to go to some far off land and identify remains. She did those kinds of things around the holidays or for vacations because she was trying to run away. This year she didn't want to run away, she just wanted to stay with the man that she loved. She looked into his brown eyes, _"I am planning to stay in D.C. this year. Dad though is going down to see Russ and the girls, since last year he spent the holidays with "us". What do you have planned?"_

"_Nothing really. Rebecca is taking Parker to Upstate New York. Since, technically, I wasn't supposed to be back from Afghanistan until after Christmas and she had already booked the trip just before we came back. I couldn't ask her to change her plans, because we did. But I was thinking maybe we can do something for our first Christmas together."_

Bones looked at him with a questioning expression on her face, _"Booth, we have been together for Christmas every year since we started working together. Seeing each other naked and staying at each others' places shouldn't make this Christmas any different."_

"_You have such the way with words Bones."_ Her words made him laugh. _"Well, you are sort of right Bones, but now since we are, for lack of a better term, committed, this Christmas should be somewhat more special."_

"_Everyday is special, Booth. I don't need a holiday to prove that, but if you want we could decorate our places together and spend Christmas Eve here just the two of us with some Thai, and then Christmas Day we could go and visit Pops."_

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea," _as Booth kissed her forehead, _"And this coming from the person who said she didn't have an open heart."_

A look of hurt crossed upon her face, him saying that just made her think about that night in front of the steps of the Hoover Building.

"_Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted you to know that you do have an open heart and always have. I didn't mean to open an old wound that wasn't my intention. Remember, we both did things wrong that night and we can't change the past. _

_I loved you then and I love you now. That's all that matters. Our present and our future is all that matters." _Booth took his thumb and raised her chin. He looked deeply into those sad pools of blue. When she looked back into his eyes the look of hurt left her face. She knew by looking into his eyes he didn't mean to make her sad. It was only from her own guilt that made her sad not him. She kissed him on his lips, to give him reassurance that she was no longer sad.

They finished their coffees, enjoyed the warmth irradiating from the fireplace, just sat on the couch cuddling for a bit, losing track of time as they always do.

Time passed. Booth started to fidget. Bones figured that sitting on the couch for that length of time was starting to bother his back. So Bones got up from the couch, grabbed the coffee cups from the table and took them to the kitchen. When she left the couch, Booth tried to work the kinks out of his back himself.

"_Come on Booth, it is getting late. We should go to bed. But I think you should let me give you a massage to fix you back before we do."_

His face lit up and walked toward her. She embraced him, her face lit up as well engulfed in his arms. He kissed her forehead, _"I love you."_ He said.

And Bones replied, _"I know you do, just as the same as I do you."_

They broke from their embrace, locked hands and headed to the bedroom.

**Thanks for everyone's feedback and adding as favorites. Feedbacks are always welcomed. Happy Reading and keep enjoying the story. Thanks ENJOY :0) **


	41. An Early Christmas Present from Hodgins

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I am happy for you guys that I was able to write another chapter so quickly. I was going to make a whole flash back chapter but I think this works just as well. I don't really know if the design for the rings would even really be possible, so if not please don't be too hard on me. And don't hate me too much for bringing up the ring that Booth bought for Hannah. I really think the teaser they are putting out there for February is about Booth and Hannah. But maybe I'm wrong. I thought it was a fitting way to get rid of the ring though. **

Booth woke up early. He was ecstatic that Bones had no other plans for the holidays but spending them home in D.C. with him. And that she suggested for them to decorate and spend time together made him even happier.

Booth's mind was racing while he laid in bed with Bones in his arms, thinking about how much he wanted to get done after work. Tonight would be usually the night they would spend at his place, but he thought maybe they should spend another tonight at her place and get the tree for her place first. Then this weekend get a tree for Booth's place, having Parker come along. Since this was Booth's weekend with Parker, he thought that that would be something fun the three of them would enjoy.

As he continued to lay there thinking more and more a big grin came over his face. He couldn't believe all of his wildest wishes came true. Feeling the warmth of her body, he was _home_. He was finally with the woman that he loved with all of his heart and soul, his soul mate. Since, they finally got together, he said a prayer every morning and every night thanking the powers to be that this finally happened. And everyday he would keep working and proving to Temperance that love is not an idiot and was not ephemeral.

He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to disturb the beautiful woman sleeping beside him in his arms. So instead he just laid there in bed enjoying the warmth that their bodies were creating, closed his eyes and thought about when he got Bones her gift.

It was when they returned from their Thanksgiving weekend. Booth knew then exactly what he wanted to get her, even if he didn't know if he would give it to her for Christmas. But he had to ask for help, the only other person besides Ange that could, Hodgins. He couldn't ask Ange if he wanted it to be kept a secret. Booth found Hodgins in the Ookie Room.

"_Hodgins, you have a second?"_

"_Yeah, Man anything for you. What's up?"_

"_Do you know of a good jeweler?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Does he make custom pieces?"_

"_Yeah, Why?"_

"_Well, I want to have something made for Bones for Christmas and I need something done for me too."_

"_Dude, you're going to pop the question to Dr. B. You are a brave man."_

"_No! We know Bones' feelings about marriage are. It's just a little something that's all. And I don't want you to tell anyone. I don't want the surprise to be ruined and have to shoot you." _The sadness that was on Booth's face when Hodgin mentioned marriage had changed to jolly when Booth told him he would shoot him if Hodgin let the secret out.

"_Alright, Man. Mums the word. This guy is great and fast and you should definitely have it by Christmas."_

Hodgins wrote down the jewelers name and address. _"Just tell him I sent you and he will be very good to you."_

"_Thanks Hodgins. I owe you."_

"_No man. Let's just call it even."_

He thanked Hodgins again. When Booth left the Ookie Room to head to the jeweler's, Hodgins made a phone call. _"Hey, this is Jack Hodgins. I have a friend coming over there now, Seeley Booth_, _he needs some custom pieces made. Take whatever he has to offer you as a payment and then bill me for the rest. And only use the best for my friend, money is no object. And when he picks up the items just tell him he's paid in full. Thanks."_

Hodgins hung up the phone, now he really could repay his friend back for saving his life.

Booth walked into the jeweler's place that Hodgins sent him to. This place was high-end, now Booth started to worry about how he was going to afford this gift. He was just about to walk out but he thought better of it.

"_Umm, excuse me. Jack Hodgins sent me." _Booth said to the gentleman behind the counter.

"_Ah yes. I have been expecting you." _The gentleman said with a heavy Italian accent. _"So I understand you need some custom pieces made for Christmas."_

"_Yes, Sir." _Booth nervously said. He felt like he was back in high school on a first date of something. _"I would like a two-toned band (white gold and 14 k gold) with two dolphins swimming side by side with their tails intertwined, with one of the dolphins with blue eyes and the other one with brown. Something like this," _as Booth pulled a piece of paper from his pocket to show the jeweler what he meant. Booth by no means was an artist like Angela, but the jeweler understood what he was getting at. Also, on the paper it had what Booth wanted engraved on the inside of the ring. _"Temperance, this is to prove to you I intend to keep my promises. To our present and future. Love Seeley."_

"_Ok," _the jeweler said. _"What size?"_

"_6 ½. I will also need 2 gold chains, one for me and one for her. And with this,"_ he pulled from his other pocket the ring he stupidly brought for Hannah, _"I need this one turned into a band for me, the same as the other one except for the engraving."_

The jeweler took the ring from Booth, _"I need you to use this one for mine as a reminder to me of the pain I have caused." _

The jeweler nodded and sized Booth finger. _"And what about the diamond?" _the jeweler asked.

"_If you can work with it into the design fine, if not, don't worry about it." _The sorrow came over Booth's face that he was even bought the ring in the first place.

"_Alright. We are done here. I'll call you when the items are finished. How much were you going to leave as a deposit?"_

"_$500.00"_

"_That's fine, Mr. Booth. When the items are completed and ready for pick-up, I will have your bill."_

Booth swallowed hard. _"Ok"_

A couple of days later the jeweler called Booth. _"You're items are ready."_

Booth couldn't wait to see them, but he had been scared to see what the bill was going to be. One day while Bones was busy in Limbo, Booth went to pick up the items. When he got to the jeweler's and saw the rings. He was absolutely floored. They were gorgeous. They turned out how Booth imagined they would look like. The blue eyes were made from sapphires and the brown were made out of chocolate diamonds which Booth had never heard of before. Also, the jeweler managed to make waves behind the dolphins which the jeweler informed Booth were made from the diamond from the other ring. Booth thought that was a good use for the diamond. It symbolized the rough water that he and Bones had endured.

Booth looked at the inscription. The ring was as beautiful as the woman that it was for.

"_These are absolutely stunning. You did a fantastic job,." _as a single tear ran down Booth's cheek.

"_Thank you. The chains what sizes did you want?"_

Booth didn't really know. _"I guess the ladies the same length as this one," _as he pulled out his St. Christopher Medal, _"And my chain, a little longer than this chain."_

So the jeweler went in the back, got two beautiful chains to go along with the two beautiful rings. Boxed everything up and handed Booth the bill. Booth almost dropped dead when he saw it. 2 custom rings, one 16 inch 14 k gold chain, one 20 inch 14k gold chain. $500.00 PAID IN FULL.

Booth was stunned, _"Is this correct?"_

"_Yes Sir. It is. Merry Christmas. And I hope your girl likes it as much as you do." _

Booth was still in shock and all he could manage to say was _"Thank you." _He was still stunned when he walked out of the jeweler's. Then Booth thought to himself, it had to be from Hodgins. That slime and bug guy was a pretty good friend. With Hodgins help, he couldn't have done it, well Booth could have but he would have been paying on those rings for the rest of his life.

As he was walking down the street, Booth's cell went off. _"Merry Christmas from the bug and slime guy!" _Ok, Booth wasn't going to have to shoot Hodgins today. And he just laughed as he walked to his SUV.

There was a warm hand upon his chest that brought Booth back to the present.

"_Booth,"_ Bones whispered in his ear. He didn't fully re-awake until he felt her warm, soft, luscious lips on his.

He opened his eyes and barely moved his lips away from hers, _"Good Morning to you too. Come on, Bones Wakey Wakey we have a big day ahead of us, we have to go get a tree after work." _

Bones groaned tiredly and started getting ready for the day. Booth just bounced out of bed, went to start the coffee. He was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. Bones, on the other hand, was still groggy as she headed toward the shower.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **

**I would like to Thank mendenbar to bringing it to my attention that I made the chains a little too small. I'm not very knowledgeable on jewelry. I apologize for my mistake. **


	42. Booth's Christmas Gift

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Sorry that this chapter is short. Next chapter will be Booth and Bones going to get the tree for her place. Hopefully the next chapter will either be later on tonight or sometime tomorrow. Happy Holidays to all. **

The day went quicker than Booth had expected. They still hadn't had any cases. Murders must have been getting stupider. Of course, there were still murders being committed just none that needed the expertise of Booth and Bones.

The work day for Booth consisted of paperwork, lunch with Bones and more paperwork. Bones work day consisted of most of the same, identifying remains in Limbo, lunch with Booth, some paperwork and writing of her book. While trying to write her book, what Booth had said earlier ran through her head about this being their "first" Christmas together. She started to think about what she could get him for their "first" Christmas that would be special. She thought for a bit, couldn't think of anything mind blowing (metaphorically speaking, of course), then she looked up from her computer screen and saw Mr. Bray walking passed. That's when the idea came to her, but she would require Wendell's help. Bones was lucky (even though she didn't believe in luck) that he was the Squintern on rotation today.

Bones got up from her desk and went to her doorway, _"Mr. Bray, A word."_

"_Yes, Dr. Brennan." _Wendell followed her into her office and she closed the door when he entered. He was a little nervous. _"What did Dr. Brennan want that she needed to close the door for?" _He thought.

"_I need your help,"_ as Bones went back to her desk and he took a seat on the couch.

"_Ok, Dr. Brennan. What do you need my help with?"_ His worry went away when she asked the question.

"_That activity you and Booth participate in. You two seem to enjoy it."_

"_Hockey?"_

"_Yes, hockey. His favorite team is the Eagles?"_

"_Dr. Brennan, the Eagles are the football team out of Philly. Booth's favorite hockey team is the Flyers," _as Wendell laughed to himself at least she teamed a Philadelphia team.

"_Ok. Mr. Bray, would that be a good Christmas gift to get?"_

"_Any memorabilia or tickets to a game would be a great gift."_

As she and Wendell were conversing, Bones pulled up the Flyers' web page. _"Dr. Brennan, I think the Capitals play the Flyers again this season again and they play right in the Verizon Center, which isn't too far from here."_

"_Mr. Bray, I was thinking more of the lines of this," _as she turned her computer screen to him. Wendell got up from the couch to see that she had pulled up the seating chart for the Wells Fargo Center. _"And season tickets, but what are considered good seating arrangements?"_

Wendell had to chuckle when she said seating arrangements. He looked at the seating chart. _"It all depends on the arena but at the Wells Fargo Center the ice row seems to be the best. The ice row is like where you sat when you came and watched me and Booth play. And probably center ice on either side would be the ultimate seating choice."_

Wendell sighed hoping Dr. Brennan wouldn't notice, thinking when he could scrap up enough money to go to a NHL game. He was only able to watch it from the nose bleed seats.

"_That was very enjoyable watching you two play this sport, only though until you guys got hurt. Thank you, Mr. Bray you have been very helpful."_

"_You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. Booth is a very lucky man." _

"_No, I'm the lucky one."_ She said under her breath.

As Wendell exited her office to head back to the platform, she called to him before he fully exited.

"_Please don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."_

"_Mums the word, Dr. Brennan."_

That was a saying she understand. She thanked Wendell again and he headed to the platform. Bones went back to her computer, ordered 3 season tickets on the ice row, center rink for Booth and then went to the Capitals web-site and ordered a pair of tickets for Wendell at the Verizon Center.

After that was completed, a huge smile came across her face and she went back to writing her book.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	43. Decorating at Bones'

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Merry Christmas to all those that celebrate. And those who don't Happy Saturday. ****Well anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it looked a lot better in my imagination, but it may not be that bad. Thanks for reading, that leave feedback, and add me or my stories as alerts and/or favorites. I really appreciate it. **

Bones was deep in thought when Booth entered her office. _"Chop, Chop Bones. We got a lot of stuff to do tonight."_

"_Booth! You scared me."_ She saved what she was working on and then shut down her computer.

Booth grabbed her coat from the coat rack, as she got up from her desk Booth help her put her coat on. He hurried her out of her office, his hand in its all familiar place on the small of her back guiding her out the door.

They got into the SUV. Booth was so excited to be having the woman that he loves more than words could ever express, celebrating Christmas with him and now they were going to share in the experience of buying a tree for her place and then this weekend they were going to go with Parker to buy a tree for his place. Just like a family, even if he could never get Bones to marry him, something like this would be just fine. Maybe Bones was right, it might not be totally necessary for a ring and a piece of paper to show a commitment. They had been committed to each other for almost seven years. A little unconventional, but it worked. A wide smile came over his face that made his eyes shine. Then something happened that made his eyes shine even more, once they were settled in the SUV and before Booth started to drive off, Bones leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss. He was a little taken back just because she wasn't much into heavy public displays of affection. This kiss could have melted the polar ice caps.

Bones broke the kiss that she had just initiated. _"I love you." _She said nonchalantly. Booth had this kind of amazed look on his face, the sparkle and glow never leaving his face. Without saying what he wanted to ask her, that strange way that they could communicate with each other without speaking a word. She knew what he was thinking, _"What was that for?"_

She tilted he head so she was still able to look into his eyes while she got herself re-situated into the passenger side seat comfortably. _"Just because. Now, don't we have things to do since you were in such a hurry to get me out of office?" _She laughed as she turned to look out the window.

"_You are right my lady. Let's get going. We have a tree to get and decorate." _His smile never leaving his face as he put the SUV into drive and headed to the Christmas tree lot.

They arrived at the Christmas tree lot. Booth got out of the SUV. Bones put her hat, glove and scarf on while waiting for Booth to come to the passenger's side door, which she was done arguing with him about his chivalrous ways. He opened her door and before letting her out, he gave her a sweet, short, gentle kiss on the lips. He stepped aside so she could exit the vehicle. She exited the vehicle and Booth intertwined his fingers with hers and they went and strolled through the rows of trees.

In typical Bones and Booth fashion, they "bickered" about any tree the other one picked from the size of the tree, the color of the needles. You named it. They "bickered" about it. Finally, they both found a tree they both agreed on. It was the "perfect" tree. A medium height, with dark emerald needles, still with the roots so it could be planted afterwards.

The tree was loaded into the back of the SUV. One last stop before they headed "home" was to pick up so Thai for dinner.

They arrived to Bones' place. She brought up the Thai while Booth brought up the tree. Once they were settled inside Bones put the bags of Thai on the counter and helped Booth with the tree.

"_Booth, let's put the tree in the same location as last year's." _

"_Ok, that sounds good." _They situated the tree, set it in a tub, wrapped the base with a Christmas tree skirt and watered it. The tree was all ready to be decorated.

Bones headed to the kitchen to get some plates and silverware. Booth went to the counter where the Thai was placed and took them to the kitchen where Bones was. He came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other placed the food along side of her before locating itself along with the other around her waist, engulfed in their warmth, almost forgetting about their dinner and the festivities of decorating their first of two trees and Booth nestling his chin into Bones' neck.

"_Booth?"_

"_Mmmm"_

"_If we stay like this, our dinner is going to get cold and we aren't going to get anything accomplished."_

Inhaling her aroma, he sighed as he reluctantly unwrapped his arms. He went to the refrigerator, poured himself a glass of milk, her a glass of water and brought them to the dining room table while Bones dished out the Thai food onto the plates.

Bones brought the plates of food to the table. She placed a plate in front of Booth and kissed the top of his head. Booth grabbed her hand and she just lingered gazing into his eyes for a bit. Then breaking from the gaze, she took a seat and they ate their dinner.

After dinner and washing and drying the dishes, it was time to decorate their tree. Bones went to the closet where she kept the Christmas decorations and brought them out to where the tree was and Booth turned on some Christmas music on the radio. Booth pulled out the strings of lights and started draping them around the tree. When he was done stringing the lights, Bones started wrapping the silver garland around the tree. When she was done with the garland she got the boxes of silver ornaments and she and Booth together hung silver balls and other different kinds of silver ornaments around the tree.

While Booth continued hanging the ornaments on the tree, Bones stepped away to make some hot chocolate. Waiting for the water to boil, she put on the fireplace and then returned to make the hot chocolate. A few minutes later she returned to where Booth was with two cups of hot chocolate that were garnished with whipped cream and a candy cane in each. With the aroma of cedar, pine, hot chocolate and candy canes filling the room, there was an aura about the place it felt like love, warmth and togetherness. These were not the feelings that Bones was afraid of, the feelings she was afraid of were if she was ever to lose these feelings or more importantly that he would lose the feelings he felt for her. She knew that she wouldn't be strong enough if that was to ever happen. Maybe it was irrational to think such a thing since the feelings he has had for her have never disappeared for the almost seven years he has known her. So maybe, just maybe Booth was right about that 30, 40, 50 year thing. It has almost been 10, and both of them have always been there for each other through thick and thin. But tonight was not the night to think about things like that, tonight was about them taking it one day at a time and this beautiful scene in her living room, enjoying it with this absolutely wonderful man that loves her and she loves in return.

Bones came up behind Booth startling him, almost making him drop the ornament he was hanging on the tree, and handed him one of the cups of hot chocolate. With her leaning into his back, she felt the warmth irradiating from his body, it made her feel so safe and secure. He drank some of his hot chocolate and just let her cuddle up against him. He couldn't help be think, _"What a wonderful night this was and how much he loved her."_

She took a couple sips from her cup, feeling the warmth slide down her throat.

"_What a perfect night Booth." _

"_Yes, it is. Bones, there is one last thing we have to do before the tree can be considered done." _

Bones moved from the warmth of her partner, finished her hot chocolate and put the mug on the counter. _"What? Booth."_

He moved across the living room to shut off the lights, put down his hot chocolate and plugged the Christmas tree in. _"Together, we must hang the last ornament." _He embraced her hand, took the last ornament from the box and together they hung the last ornament.

They stepped back to admire the view, he took his hot chocolate back in hand, and brought her close to him. The arm that was unoccupied with the hot chocolate gripped tightly around her waist. It was a beautiful site, the blue twinkling lights against the silver decorations, the scents of Christmas in the air. They were both in a silent awe.

"_It is so beautiful Booth." _Bones turned around so she would be face to face with him.

Booth finished his hot chocolate, which when he did he left remnants of whipped cream on his nose and chocolate on his lips. Bones giggled, she took her finger and wiped the whipped cream off his nose with her finger, and licked her finger. Then to clear the chocolate from his lips, she wrapped her lips around his and with her tongue she swiped it over his lips, and kissed him passionately. Their tongues in a power struggle, the taste of chocolate and peppermint lingered. She purred which made him pull her in closer. The kiss was long and deep. And when they both came up for air, Booth spoke.

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, Booth"_

He put a strand hair behind her ear, _"Does my little minx want to curl up by the fireplace?"_

"_No"_

"_No?"_

"_Yeah, I much rather take you into the bedroom and show you what being on Santa's good list gets you." _She took his hand, interlocked their fingers and escorted him to the bedroom.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	44. Their Start to the Weekend

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This turned into a longer chapter than I wanted it to be. So the next chapter will be them purchasing the tree for Booth's apartment. I have no idea what happened, who knew that picking up Parker would be this long. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyhow. And the chapter title, I'm not really happy with it but I didn't know whatelse to call it. **

Booth woke from a tremendous night of passion. The love making was mind blowing. With Bones being a little less "protected", she was able to be the open-hearted person Booth knew she was. He knew that the beautiful woman laying beside him loved him even though she was still scared. He was scared too. But as long as they took it one day at a time and do what they have done for the last six years everything should be alright, being best friends and partners first and not letting the lovers' part cloud that. The heat from their bodies was like an aphrodisiac. He loved the warmth, but soon they would have to leave the warmth and the sanctity of this cocoon and get ready for the work day.

Booth would have Parker this weekend and they would go as a "family" and get the tree from Booth's apartment. Also, Booth thought that this weekend would be when he informed Parker that he and the good doctor were a couple now, but of course he was going to have to run it passed Bones first. He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for.

Looking at the clock, realizing he couldn't put it off much longer, Booth pulled Bones in tighter and brushed her hair away from the top of her shoulder and gently placed tiny little kisses along the exposed skin of her shoulder and neck.

She opened her eyes lazily, turned so she was laying on her back, his eyes directly drawn to hers, still with the hint of sleep in them. His hand on her stomach, his fingers dancing along her smooth skin, instead of being wrapped around her waist when she was laying on her side.

"_I will never get sick of waking up like this."_ Bones said returning the gaze into his chocolate eyes.

"_Neither will I", _he said as he kissed her forehead. _"But we have to get up." _They started to unlock themselves from each other and got out of bed.

They very rarely slept alone anymore, the only time they did now was when it was his weekends he had Parker. And for these occasions they each had an article of clothing of the others that they kept under their pillows. It might sound corny, but it gives both of them comfort and the feeling of being safe and secure. Bones has one of his FBI T-shirts and Booth has one of her baby T's that she uses to sleep in.

As they got ready for work, they conversed.

"_Do you want me to take my own car today, since you are picking up Parker today?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary. I'll take you to the Jeffersonian like a normal day, with a case or not, go to lunch, then I'll pick up Parker from school, and then I will come get you and we can all grab dinner at the diner and then I will take you home."_

She looked at him, blue eyes meeting his chocolate ones. _"That sounds acceptable."_

Booth moved in closer and Bones straighten his tie. _"Bones," _as he placed a kiss on her forehead. _"I want to tell Parks about us."_

"_Ok. He will probably have the same reaction as everybody else does. It probably won't even faze him."_

"_You're probably right."_

"_I usually am." _Bones smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"_I love you."_

"_I know you do, Booth." _The smile not leaving her face. They broke from their embrace and headed to work.

The day went along without a hitch. Booth picked up Parker from school and they headed to the Jeffersonian to pick up Bones.

"_Hey Bub, we are going to the diner tonight for dinner."_

"_Cool, I love their milkshakes."_

"_Bones is coming with us to dinner."_

"_Awesome."_

"_Parks, I have something else to tell you about Bones."_

"_What Dad?" _turning his attention to his father and away from his hand held.

"_Bones is my girlfriend."_

"_Duh, Dad I already knew that. Bones has always been your girlfriend."  
_

Booth rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness, worried about how to continue this conversation. He took a deep breath, _"What makes you say that?"_

Parker rolled his eyes. _"It's simple. You guys do everything together, so that makes her your girlfriend."_

"_And you're ok with that Parker?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Bones is the coolest girl I know. She is awesome! She knows a whole bunch of interesting stuff, she is never boring and she isn't Hannah. I still never really like Hannah Dad. I'm glad that we will be hanging with Bones again." _Parker turned his attention back to his game.

"_Me too."_

Booth texted Bones that he had arrived to pick her up, Bones exited the Jeffersonian, when Parker saw Bones coming he climbed into the backseat.

"_Hey Bones."_

"_Hi Parker."_

"_We're going to the diner and I'm going to have a milkshake."_

"_I hope you are having something other than just a milkshake for dinner." _Bones laughed.

"_Of course, Bones. Dad wouldn't let me just have a milkshake for dinner."_

They arrived at the diner, sitting at their usual table, Parker on the one side, Booth and Brennan sitting on the other. Enjoying their regular meals, the Booth boys' a hamburger and fries, Bones with a salad, Booth and Brennan sat in relative silence while Parker told them about his day, what has been going on at school lately and the trip that his mother was taking him on for his Christmas vacation. Parker was just happy to be hanging out with Bones again. She was a lot more fun than Hannah. Hannah never really talked to him, she was always too busy paying attention to his Dad and he didn't like that. Bones and his Dad were different, even though they acted "weird" together, Bones always had something interesting to tell him and she would always talk to him about cool, disgusting stuff. For dessert Booth and Parker had pie. Bones didn't, because she never ate it. Parker couldn't understand why, he thought pie was yummy.

"_Bub, you ready?" _as Booth finished the last of his milkshake, leaving a chocolate mustache on his upper lip.

"_Yeah, Dad"_

"_We are going to drop Bones off at her place and then when we get home we will have movie night. And tomorrow we are going to go get a Christmas tree."_

"_Cool"_

Booth gave Parker the check and the money to take to the hostess to pay the bill. While Parker was gone, Bones wiped the chocolate mustache off of Booth's upper lip with her tongue but disguised it as a kiss.

"_Let's go Dad."_

"_Alright."_

Parker put his jacket on, Booth rose from his seat, then Bones. Booth put his hand on the small of her back and they exited the diner.

They made it to Bones' place. Booth turned to his son, _"Parks, I'm going to walk Bones to her apartment, you stay here, keep the doors locked and play your video game. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay in the back until I come back and then you can come up here."_

"_Ok"_

"_Good night Parker. It was good to see you again."_

"_It was great seeing you too, Bones. Good night."_

Bones waited for Booth to come to her side of the vehicle. He opened the passenger side door, took her hand, locked the doors, put his hand on her lower back and they headed up to her apartment. They interlocked their fingers once they passed through her main entrance.

"_Booth, you didn't have to walk me up."_

"_Bones, I wanted to. I'm going to miss you tonight."_

"_I'll miss you too, even though that isn't rational. The bed is awfully cold when you aren't in it." _

She stood with her back against her door, Booth let go of her hand and propped his hands up against the door. He moved in closer, _'If I didn't walk you up, I couldn't have done this." _He brought his lips to hers, with his tongue parting her lips ever so slightly asking for entrance and then their passion exploded. A kiss like no other kiss, like they were going to be separated for months not mere hours, it was passionate yet gentle. They mutually broke from the kiss simultaneously.

Staring deeply into each others eyes, _"I love you," _as he gave her one last kiss on her forehead before he left. _"See you tomorrow at my place for breakfast and don't forget to dress warmly. Good night Bones."_

"_I won't forget. Good night Booth." _Not wanting to see him go. She turned, put the key in the lock and went inside. He didn't leave until he heard her lock her door.

Booth returned to the SUV, Parker didn't actually notice that his father returned, he was concentrating on his video game.

"_Parks, any idea of what movie you want to watch?"_

"_How about "A Charlie Brown Christmas"?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_

When Booth and Parker reached his apartment, Parker got the DVD set up and Booth went to make popcorn and hot chocolate. By the time Booth returned with the hot chocolate and the popcorn Parker was out cold, sprawled out on the couch. Booth put a blanket over his son, turned off the T.V., leaving the popcorn and a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and headed to his own room with his hot chocolate.

After changing for bed, Booth couldn't stop thinking about the absence on the other side of his bed. That's when his text message alert on his cell went off "Hot Blooded". It brought a smile to his face because that could only mean one person.

"_I miss you. It's not the same without you here. See you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. I love you 3_

It gave him a warm feeling and he texted her back.

"_I'm thinking of you too. I miss you and love you so very much. Sweet Dreams. Babe."_

He placed his cell along with the baby t on her side of the bed. Trying to get some sleep was going to be difficult, but he was going to try. He would be back with her soon, and with that thought he closed his eyes and dreamt of the woman that he loved.

**Thanks for everyone that has left feedback and those who have saved this as a favorite/alert. I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming. It makes me feel good. Thanks again. Happy Reading! :0) **


	45. Family Day

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be Christmas. Sorry that I couldn't get it done on Christmas like I planned. I did kind of lose some mojo and I also am looking for help. I received some feedback that my story is full of grammatical errors and other errors. I appreciated that feedback, because I didn't know there was a problem. They suggested a beta. I really don't know how a beta works. If anyone is a beta reader and interested in helping please message me. I want to do the best I can and have you guys enjoy the stories as much as possible. Thanks!**

Parker was sitting at the dining room table waiting for breakfast to be served. Booth was busy in the kitchen preparing oatmeal. Parker couldn't wait to get the day started. They were going to get a Christmas tree, decorate and watch Christmas movies. Booth dished out the bowls of oatmeal, heavy on the brown sugar for him and his son and one plain. He set the bowls on the table. Parker looked at his father inquisitively as he placed the third bowl down. Just as Parker was going to ask who the third bowl was for, there was a knock at the door.

"_Hi Parker."_

"_Hey Bones. You're coming with us today? Awesome!"_ as he hugged her in the doorway. Parker only withdrew from the hug when his father called him back to finish his breakfast.

Bones was now fully able to enter the apartment with a big bag in tow. _"Booth, I am going to put this in your room." _Booth hurried from the dining room, _"Let me help you with that Bones."_

"_Booth, I'm fine. I can do it. Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." _As she continued toward his room, he followed right behind her.

Bones placed the bag on Booth's bed. _"I brought these over for Parker for under your tree." _He kissed her forehead, _"Thank you that was nice of you. Let's go and eat our oatmeal before it gets cold."_

They finished with breakfast. Parker was talking a mile a minute about Christmas while they were in the car heading to the Christmas tree lot. Parker bounced out of the SUV when they arrived and started checking out the trees. Booth and Bones followed behind him, hand and hand.

Mid-morning to early afternoon Parker spent looking for the "perfect" tree. Finally, he found it. It was a cross between a Charlie Brown Christmas tree and the tree that Booth and Bones found for her place. The day was full of fun, laughter and good times. The tree was loaded into the SVU and they headed back to Booth's place to start decorating. The boys lugged the tree to the apartment and Bones made hot chocolate and turned on the Christmas music, for the festivities of decorating.

Once the decorating of the tree was completed, the colored lights, the multi-colored ornaments hung it was a beautiful sight. The decorating was complete when Booth and Parker hung their stockings. Then they finished their hot chocolates and settled down on the couch to watch a Christmas movie. Parker popped in the DVD of "A Christmas Story" and Booth went to make the popcorn. Booth returned with the popcorn when the opening credits started rolling. Bones and Parker were settled on the couch, both wrapped in throws. Booth squeezed in between Bones and Parker on the couch, keeping the popcorn in his lap.

Half way through the movie because of the long, busy day he had, Parker fell asleep. Booth got up and carried Parker to his room. He returned, sat back down by Bones, placing his arm on the back of the couch and bringing her in close. The movie was still playing but neither one of them were paying attention to it. She leaned her head on his shoulder. _"Booth, it's getting late. I should go."_

"_You don't have to go."_

"_I know, but for now it is for the best."_ She stood up to go. He grabbed her hand and looked up at her giving her that sad puppy dog look. She kissed his hand. _"I had a wonderful time today. Thanks for including me today."_

"_We did too."_

"_Booth, I'll see you tomorrow after you take Parker home."_

He nodded and walked her to the door. Kissed her good night and closed the door. He went to the window to watch her enter her car. She looked up and waved to him. Once she was safely in her car, he turned away from the window, turned off the T.V. and went to bed.

**Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	46. Christmas Eve

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Happy New Year's Eve. Ok did really want these chapters to correspond with the holidays but I am week behind. Sorry about that. Also, didn't mean this chapter to kind of turn into a downer it just kind of turned out that way. Hopefully tomorrow will be the Christmas Day chapter and it will be happier. **

Christmas Eve at the Jeffersonian and for once no exploding Santas, no dead Santas in storm drains and no Valley Fever lock down, just a festive gathering of the Squint Squad. After the gifts were exchanged and eggnog drunk, everyone started heading out to their holiday destinations. Hodgins and Angela were going to his cabin in the mountains and everyone else including Booth and Bones were staying in D.C.

Booth and Bones were spending time Christmas Eve at Bones' and then Christmas Day they were going to go spend time with Hank. They arrived home. Booth was glad to be home, it wasn't about the physical location. It was just being with Bones. Bones made him whole. She was his safety line, made him feel safe and secure. So much for the alpha-male that she classified him as in the outside world, she was right though, when he came to her in the outside world he would demonstrate his alpha-maleness. When it was them, just them there was no need to be the "typical male". He trusted her with everything, things that he had never shared or would ever share with anyone. The aroma of pine filled the room. Memories of happier times of his childhood entered his mind. Now, more great memories are forming. He couldn't ask for anything more. Since, he and Bones were finally on the same page with their feelings for one another, everyday was a great day and experience.

Bones went to change into a more comfortable outfit to lounge in. Booth plugged in the tree. The blue lights twinkling reminded him of the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend and poured them some eggnog. He made his way to the couch, placing his green and red stripped covered feet on the coffee table, sipping his eggnog, waiting for Bones to emerge from the bedroom.

While waiting for her, his mind was running wild. He worried about that she wouldn't like what he bought her, with what little money he had left from the major gift. What do you get the person who has everything? He can only hope. She finally emerged wearing green lounge pants and a red T-shirt, turning on the radio on her way to the couch. Before she sat down she said, _"Booth, let's open one gift each tonight."_

"_Ok Bones", _as he got up from the couch and followed her to the tree. Each took a gift from und the tree, Bones handed Booth his and Booth handed Bones her and they made their way back to the couch. They snuggled up closely on the couch. Bones opened her gift first. It was a scrapbook of their partnership through the years (a lot of the same clippings he had that he would look at when woke from his coma).

"_Thanks, this is sweet. Now open yours." _She squeezed his hand and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Booth un-wrapped his gift, it was a framed picture of him playing hockey. _"Bones, when did you take this?" _Because he knew the last time she was at a hockey game, she didn't have a camera.

"_It was a couple of months after we returned. Hmmm it was totally irrational. I missed you, so once in awhile I would go to your hockey games."_

He pulled her in close. He was speechless. Then he withdrew from there embrace and kissed her forehead. He tried not to make eye contact so she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes, but he couldn't avoid looking into her eyes. _"I'm so sorry, Bones" _was all he could manage to utter.

She grasped his face, _"Booth". _That's all she said. The unspoken conversation they had next spoke volumes. Time past, then they came back to the real world. They finished their eggnog and still without speaking a word they went to bed.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	47. Christmas Day

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Happy New Year's Day After. Just wanted to thank everyone that has read the story and keeps on reading. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying it. I try to thank everyone individual, but for those I have missed or don't have an email. I thank you all. **

**Writer's Note#2: There have been people asking me about the dialogue being in italics. Well when I first started out reading fanfiction on here, I saw that some people did the dialog that way. I'm not sure if it is correct or not. For me, I did it that way just to make it easier for the reader or what I thought would be easier for the reader. If it bothers you guys let me know. I have been doing it through the whole story and didn't want to change it in mid story. Sorry. But I hope the story content keeps you reading and that the italics doesn't stop you from reading. THANKS**

Bones was the first one to wake. She left her partner's arms carefully not to wake him. He looked so content laying there. After waking him sleep for a bit, she walked out of the bedroom and heading to the kitchen to start Christmas breakfast. Once the warmth from her side of the bed was gone, he woke up. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen and the aroma of bacon filled his senses. He wandered sleepily out of the bedroom, stretching while making his way to the kitchen. Booth came up behind Bones and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Good Morning Beautiful. Merry Christmas,"_ while nestling his chin in her neck and then giving her a kiss on her neck.

"_Merry Christmas to you too. Breakfast is almost ready." _She said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He took his coffee and sat at the kitchen table just watching her. In awe, he would have never have thought that this would ever be happening. All their missed moments, all the missed opportunities and now being together and finally being "one". He broke away from his thoughts when Bones placed his breakfast in front of him, bacon and eggs with a side of toast. _"Thanks." _He said and just touched her hand momentarily. She took a seat after she retrieved her bowl of fruit and cup of coffee.

They ate their breakfast thinking about what the day would bring, their "first" Christmas together.

Well they finished their breakfast, Booth got up from the table, _"Thanks, Bones. Breakfast was delicious. I'll clear the table." _He cleared the dishes from the table, proceeded to the sink and started washing them. Bones sat at the table for a couple of minutes collecting her thoughts. Then she walked over to the sink, ran her hand up and down his back as she walked behind him and started drying. After breakfast clean up was completed it was time to open the presents.

Hand and hand they went toward the tree. Before sitting down, Booth let go of Bones' hand, turned on the radio station that was playing Christmas music and grabbed a blanket that they could sit on. He placed the blanket on the floor. Bones sat and Booth followed.

When all the gifts were opened there remained only two left, one was still under the tree and Booth had Bones' stashed behind him. The two that were left were the "big" gifts. Neither one of them knew who should go first, fiddling with the wrapping paper by her feet, Bones finally handed Booth the box wrapped in traditional Christmas wrapping paper with black and orange ribbons around it. He unwrapped it. Lifting the lid off the box, the box was full of Flyers' memorabilia, underneath some mugs and different little things there they were, three season tickets for the Flyers.

"_Bones? Season tickets? One would have been more than enough, but three at the Wells Fargo Center no less."_

"_Well, if you just had one ticket then you would have to go by yourself."_

"_You know Wells Fargo is about three hours away. Right?"_

"_Yes, Booth. By now you should know that I don't do anything without thinking it through. Don't worry about it. It is all taken care of." _She smiled and put her hand on his.

Booth leaned in and gave her three tiny kisses on her lips and when he pulled away from the third one just inches away from her face. _"Thank you Bones. I love my gifts and I love you."_

"_You're welcome." _Looking deeply into his chocolate eyes, she kissed his forehead and started to get up to start cleaning up the wrapping paper.

He grabbed her hand. _"Where do you think you're going? There is one last gift for you too." _From behind is back, he pulled out a small box wrapped in blue snowflake paper with a blue ribbon. She opened it. He saw the look in her eyes one between great happiness and pure panic. He needed to ease her panic and do damage control, he didn't want to scare her or make her run. He cupped her face, her eyes still fixated on the box in her hands. To get her attention he used her given name.

"_Temperance, I'm not asking you to marry me." _Even though the thought about spending the rest of his life with this woman as his wife would be wonderful but right now he knew better. _"I know you think that marriage is an out-dated ritual. This ring is a promise, a promise that I will always love you, be there for you and that you are my whole world. I love you so very much Bones and I don't want you to ever forget it or doubt it for a minute." _

She broke the gaze from off of the beautiful ring in her hands and looked upon him, tears filling her eyes. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"_And if you don't feel comfortable wearing it as a ring, there is a chain so you can wear it around your neck, until you do feel comfortable. When that time comes, I'll wear mine as well." _He removed his hands from her face so he could show her his matching ring. _"But for now, I will wear mine close to my heart."_

While he was putting on his necklace, she examined the ring closer. It was two dolphins intertwined, one with blue eyes and one with brown eyes in white gold and 14ct. gold with diamond and sapphire waves. She read the inscription on the inside, "Temperance this is to prove to you I mean to keep my promises. To our present and future. Love, Seeley."

She finally locked eyes with Booth. She was unable to speak. So he just took the ring from her hands and put the ring on the chain. He stood up, without words being spoken she stood up as well, turned so her back was toward him, moving her hair out of the way and he put the necklace on her. He turned her around so now she was facing him, looking into her oceans of blue and intertwined his fingers with hers. He leaned in and kissed her passionately which made her relax as their tongues did their familiar dance. With his other hand, he cupped her chin and his thumb stroked her cheek.

When they broke from their kiss, she was finally able to speak. _"It's beautiful Booth. I love you too. Thank you." _

He removed the hand that was cupping her chin and took her necklace in his hand and kissed the ring, then did the same with his. They leaned in pressing their foreheads together.

"_Booth, we should get dressed and get going to see Hank."_

He agreed and they both headed to the bedroom to get ready. Bones finished her shower and was getting dressed while Booth was taking his. As she was getting dressed, looking in the mirror, she kept looking at the ring around her neck. Something kept bothering her, so she removed the ring from the chain and placed it on her finger. From some reason once she put the ring on her finger she had a feeling of peacefulness come over her. She finished dressing the same time Booth exited the bathroom. When he exited the bathroom, Bones met him in the doorway, wrapped her arms around his neck and unclasped the necklace, removed the ring from the chain, took his hand into hers and put the ring on his finger. Not making eye contact until she was done. She looked up at him and wiggled the finger that now donned the ring.

She kissed him, _"Booth, I don't want you to worry, but for now at work I will wear it around my neck, close to my heart. I just want avoid the questions from the others about engagements and marriage. I love you and I don't want you to be insecure and all alpha-male about it or ever doubt it."_

A Boothy smile came across his face and laughed by her use of the alpha-male term. _"I don't doubt that you love me Bones." _He kissed her on the forehead and she went back and sat on the bed while waiting for Booth to finish getting dressed.

They drove to Hank's. On the ride there all Bones did was stare at her ring. She didn't realize that they had arrived until Booth opened her door. Booth and Bones walked hand and hand while they went to locate Hank.

"_Shrimp"_

"_Pops"_ The two men greeted each other with their usual hand jive.

"_Temperance, it is good to see you again," _as Hank gave her a hug and kiss.

Hank noticed there was something different between his grandson and the good doctor. Different in a good way, it seemed to him that they both finally came to their senses. _"About time!" _he thought to himself.

Hank enjoyed spending the day with Seeley and Temperance. He and Booth played dominoes for a bit. Then all three of them played canasta until it was dinnertime. Bones and Booth stayed and eat with Hank.

They finished their visit with Hank and it was time to go. Hank said his good-byes to them individually.

"_It was great seeing you again Shrimp." _He brought Booth in for a hug so Booth could hear what he was about to say next without Temperance hearing him. _"It's about time."_

"_You're right, Pops."_

"_Don't screw it up, like I told you before Seeley. She is a keeper. She's the one."_

"_I know Pops and now that I have her I'm not planning to let her go."_

"_Alright Shrimp, enough of this gushy stuff."_ They broke from their hug and did their good-bye hand jive.

"_Now it's the lady's turn," _as Bones came over to Hank. Hank hugged her like he did Seeley. _"I'm glad to see you again Temperance and that my grandson finally came to his senses."_

"_Hank, it was mutual."_

"_Well whatever it is. I'm glad. And do you still remember what I told you all those months ago." _Bones nodded and before Hank let her go he said to her. _"Welcome to the family."_

She smiled at Hank, when they separated from their hug. _"Good-bye Hank. I had a great time today."_

They finished their good-byes to one another and left Hank's how they entered, hand and hand.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	48. Christmas Night

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note #1: Sorry that it has been as long in between chapters. I have to apologize to you the readers. Well I know my thoughts on this chapter, but I don't want to cloud your opinions of it. So I will save that until the end. **

They returned to Booth's place, since it was closer from the return back from Pop's then Bones' was. Bones has had very few good memories of Christmas, but ever since she met Booth that has all changed. There were three that were really special before they became a couple that now has a sexual relationship as Angela would put it. Today would be added to that list. Ever since her parents disappeared she hated the holidays. For her, they meant nothing but sadness, so she would either go away on digs or spend long hours in Limbo. That all changed once Booth and her became partners. Slowly but surely with Booth's influence, Bones started going to the company Christmas parties, participate in exchanging gifts and spending time with her family, either her biological family or her work family. Today made her really realize that she had missed out on so much through the years, but maybe her life would have been different and wouldn't have turned out the way it had. Maybe this man that totally adores her more than anything in the world would have never entered her life, so maybe Booth was right that everything happens for a reason. Even though, she had no concrete evidence.

Booth and Bones entered his apartment. There was a chill in the air since they hadn't been here in awhile. They took off their jackets. Booth went to crank up the thermostat and Bones took a seat on the couch wrapping herself up in the throw that was laying on the back of it. After turning the heat up, Booth went to make some coffee. A few minutes later, Booth was able to join Bones on the couch. He handed her the hot cup of warmth and snuggled under the blanket with her. They were cozying up to one another to get warm until the apartment was. Using their body heat, the blanket and the coffee to get warm, moments past until the silence except for the heater was broken by Bones. She looked up from her hands that were holding the coffee and turned her head to address Booth with eye contact. _"Thank you" _was all that she could manage to say, but that was enough. Booth knew.

He could tell by looking into her eyes that she was thanking him for more than just the coffee and the shared warmth. Booth didn't respond by speaking, he placed his coffee cup down on the table, then removed hers from her hands and gave her a soft, yet passionate kiss upon her lips. When they broke from their kiss, both of their eyes still sparkled. Bones placed her head on his shoulder, interlocked their hands that donned their rings and closed her eyes. It had been a long day for her, full of emotions that which were still new to her that she needed to get used to.

"_Bones" _Booth knew she was exhausted but since New Year's Eve was just less than a week away he wanted to ask her what she wanted to do. _"Do you want to go out for New Year's Eve?"_

New Year's Eve was another ritual Bones didn't fully understand, what was the big deal about going out and celebrating with all that pomp and circumstance, but for Booth's sake she was willing to learn.

"_Well, Booth. I don't understand the thrill of going out to watch a ball drop somewhere where they overcharge for services just because it is a holiday, but if you want to go out for dinner we can. Though, I would like to be home before midnight so we can toast the New Year in, just the two of us."_

"_Midnight? Are you going to turn into a pumpkin?" _he thought to himself. He thought about saying it out loud, but she was being so sweet and didn't want to ruin the moment with a sarcastic remark and a comment that she probably wouldn't understand.

"_That's fine. I can accept that kind of compromise. I will take my beautiful girlfriend to a nice New Year's Eve dinner and then have her home in time to ring in the New Year with her handsome boyfriend." _He kissed her hand, the one that was engulfed by his.

Since their friends were all busy with their plans already, this was the perfect plan. Time spent alone with Bones. He knew that she was still more comfortable when it was just him and her and didn't want to push her out of her comfort zone. During the holiday week the Jeffersonian was closed and they only had to work if there was a case, so technically they were on call. Hodgins and Angela decided to just stay up at the cabin between Christmas and New Year's, a mini baby-moon since this would be the last trip where it was just the two of them. This time next year baby would make three.

Booth and Bones just sat there on the couch. She fell asleep and he stayed up for a bit trying to think of where to take this gorgeous creature to dinner on New Year's Eve and what they could do with this week not being occupied by work. While thinking about their plans, he drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Booth was woken up by being extremely warm. Bones was still sound asleep, wrapped in the blanket, her hand still in his, her head resting on his shoulder and a smile across her face. He hated to disturb her, but they would be much more comfortable in bed. Carefully, he unlocked their fingers, slide out from under the blanket and rose from the couch. She let out a tiny sigh but didn't wake. He went over to the thermostat and turned it down. Then he returned back to the couch, picked her up, cradled her in his arms, kissed her forehead and proceeded to the bedroom where they could have a better night's sleep.

Booth while still cradling Bones turned down the covers, placed her down and tucking her in. He thought about changing her out of her clothes into something more comfortable to sleep in but he thought better of it. So instead he went to the dresser. Pulled out one of his FBI sweatshirts and placed it on the chair located by her side of the bed. Then if she woke up in the middle of the night, she had something to change into if she so desired. Booth kissed her forehead and headed to his side of the bed. He turned down the covers and got undressed down to his boxers. He climbed into bed, wrapped his arm her waist, _"I love you" _he whispered in her ear and fell asleep.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**Writer's Note #2: Well I hope you liked this chapter, because it all honestly I feel that it is just vanilla. I don't know where my muse went. I just hope you guys keep reading and stay with me. I hope the muse comes back and I can give you good chapters like in the beginning. I just want to give you great chapters and I feel that I have been falling short. There have been so many great stories out there that lately I don't think I am measuring up. SO THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE STUCK BY AND CONTINUED READING. Please leave feedback, because I really need it. THANKS!**


	49. The Week of New Year's Eve

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ** Also, I borrowed a mini part of the dialogue from Season 4 "The End in the Beginning" which I do not own. **

**Writer's Note: Here so now I am finally done with the "holiday" installments of the chapters. I want to thank everyone who left feedback on the last chapter. I appreciate it so much. It made me feel so much better and it makes me feel better about this chapter. JSboneslover gave me some suggested that changed where I was going with this chapter and I appreciate that was well. I would have personally thanked you but you don't have a way I can. **

**One last note: there is Happy Naked time in this chapter. I'm not explicit like some people that write love scenes, but try to kind of let the reader use their imagination. **

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Bones woke early the next morning, having changed into the sweatshirt Booth left on the chair sometime in the middle of the night. She sat up in bed trying not to wake him up. The arm that adorned her waist was now resting on her lap. The sun rays that snuck in from the curtain made the diamonds and sapphires on his ring sparkle which caught her attention. She gazed at the ring while she stroked his knuckles with her thumb. While deep in thought, Booth woke up. Bones didn't realize that he was awake until he moved his hand from her lap. He rolled onto his back.

"_Oh Booth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I know how you like to sleep in when there isn't a case." _She said as she leaned down and gave him a soft morning kiss.

When their lips parted, _"It's ok Bones. What's got you thinking so hard so early in the morning?"_

"_Just thinking about us."_

Booth sat up. He always worried when she started over analyzing anything about them. A concerned look must have shown on his face because then she continued to explain.

"_Just thinking about how I don't want to screw this up, how we've been through so much. Just everything."_

"_Bones," _as he cupped her face. _"Don't worry so much," _trying to reassure her, _"Whenever you have doubts or worries just look at the ring and remember the promise I made." _He raised her hand that the ring was on and kissed it. _"We will take it one day at a time. I love you. All I ask is that you don't shut me out, if something is bothering you, tell me. You are my best friend, Temperance, besides all the other things you are to me. Nothing should change that just because we took our relationship to the next level. It should just make our bond even stronger. Ok?"_

"_Ok, but it isn't you I am worried about. It's me."_

"_Please stop worrying so much. I have faith in you."_

With his answer a smile came across her face which made his light up in return. Before he uncupped her face, he kissed her lips and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Booth laid back down, _"I see you changed into something more comfortable."_

"_Yes, this is much more comfortable than the jeans and the sweater." _Now she was laying on her side and running her fingers across his chest underneath the sheets. She raised her head so she could look deeply into his eyes. _"Do you love me?"_

"_Yeah, do you want me to prove it to you?"_

"_Mmmmm, if you're not to sleepy."_

Simultaneously they both felt like that had this interaction before, déjà vu? Bones remembered that that was some of the dialogue from her book that she was reading to him while he was in his coma. She was going to have to see if she totally did delete that book because now if she didn't she really should have it published. That thought would go on the back burner for now, now was time to fully enjoy being with the man that she absolutely loved: heart, body and soul. Booth realized that this was just like his coma dream. Lucky for him, no more having to dream about the woman that he loved, it was all a reality.

He pulled her on top of him, feeling her whole body on him, her bare legs, so soft and smooth. They kissed passionately, their tongues intermingling, his fingers running through her hair. They broke from their kiss, his hands now running up and down the curves of her body underneath the sweatshirt. She arched up, so she could remove the hindrance that was the sweatshirt, while his hands were still running up and down the sides of her soft skin. She took ahold of the hem of the sweatshirt and removed it. Revealing her naked body to him, he moved his hands from her sides to caress her full breasts which make her purr with pleasure. From her breasts, his hands moved to her waist and she came back down on him with another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing that tango that they did so well. She rolled him over, so he was on top. Now giving her access to his back and she was able to run her nails up and down his back. Her purring got more intense which made him moan and she raked her nails in his back harder. Her purring penetrated his very soul and then they became one.

Embracing after, he placed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. _"Have I told you today how much I love you?" _flashing one of his Boothy smiles.

"_Yes, you have but you can tell me again."_

"_I love you, Bones," _and he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Then took ahold of her hand (the one that had the ring) and kissed that finger. _"I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Booth." _She kissed the bridge of his nose and fell asleep in his arms.

His heart always skipped a beat when she told him she loved him back. He closed his eyes with her in his arms, _"What a wonderful way to wake up in the morning," _and that was the last thought he had before he fell back asleep as well.

They slept in late. There wasn't anything needed to be done with any urgency. Making plans for the upcoming week was the only thing on the agenda.

One thing was out. The Flyers didn't have any home games this week so no going away to Philly. So they decided mutually to just spend their days together with nothing special planned, just whatever they felt like when they woke up. They alternated staying at each others' apartments, meals at the diner and one day they went to the Jeffersonian. Since Bones had total access, she took Booth to see some of the exhibits. In the past, Booth thought museums were boring, but with Bones nothing was ever boring. Just as long as they were spending time together that's all he could ever ask for.

Finally, it was New Year's Eve. Booth found this quaint little bistro. He made reservations for 7:00 p.m., there was more to his plan than just dinner. Even though he promised Bones that they would be home before Midnight, he had something better than to watch the ball drop on T.V.

Booth got dressed in on of the best suits that he had, sporting a somewhat conservative tie, but he did put on some flashy socks. Bones wore the little black dress that she had worn for the party that the Egyptian Government had thrown her a year or so ago. Booth loved that dress, it complemented her body perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning in it, though in his eyes Bones could look absolutely beautiful in anything. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun with strands of hair framing her face, just enough make-up and the only jewelry she wore were a simple part of earrings and her two rings. She grabbed a wrap as well as her jacket and she was ready to go.

"_You look so beautiful." _Booth said looking deeply into her eyes.

"_You are quite handsome yourself Booth." _She tried to avoid eye contact though because she knew that they had a reservation and if they gazed into each others eyes too long they would lose track of time. _"Let's go Booth. We have a reservation to make."_

They went down to the street where their cab was waiting for them and they headed to the bistro.

At the bistro, they enjoyed a nice meal, great conversation, some wine and dessert. After dinner, they walked the streets of D.C., hand and hand. It was time for part b of his plan. Their walk brought them toward the Potomac River. There sitting at a dock a boat waited for them.

"_Bones, I know I promised that we would watch the ball at home, but I thought you would like this better," _as he boarded the boat, extended his hand out to her.

At first she wasn't sure about it, but she trusted Booth and if he thought that she would enjoy this better then she had no reason to doubt him. She took his hand and boarded the boat. They sat snuggled up together riding up the Potomac. Booth had hidden away a thermos of hot chocolate to keep them warm. He poured her a cup first and then his.

"_Booth, this is such a pleasant surprise. Thank you."_

"_It isn't over yet babe."_

When it was almost Midnight, the boat anchored and the Captain went below deck to give them privacy. Where they were anchored, the boat was positioned where they could watch the D.C. ball drop. The countdown had started, Booth stood up, Bones followed and they counted down to the New Year. As the count got to 2, Booth positioned himself so on the count of 1 he could give Bones the most wonderful New Year's kiss. The count was one, and his lips made contact with hers. Then his tongue parted her lips and there it was the kiss of his dreams on New Year's with the woman that he loved more than anything. When the broke from there kiss, fireworks where going off to celebrate the New Year.

He looked deeply into her eyes, _"Happy New Year's Bones"_ Wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. _"I'm so lucky to have you, even though you don't believe in luck."_

"_But you do. Happy New Year's Booth and you are right this was much better than watching it on T.V., though it would have been warmer at home."_ She giggled as she pressed her lips back against his, with the fireworks still going off in the distance. They had their own fireworks though and no one could deny that.

2010 was an emotional rollercoaster for them both. They were both glad it was over. Though the last couple of months of 2010 they couldn't complain about, they had finally found happiness. The happiness they were suppose to have with each other and 2011 was just going to continue that trend.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	50. Hi Ho Hi Ho Back to work we go

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Sorry I haven't forgotten about this story. Just didn't know where to go with it after their New Year's and really didn't know if I should have ended it there or continue. So for now I think I am going to continue. Angela still has to find out about the ring and Booth and Bones still have to make the "baby duck" squirm some more, so I think there is places this story can go. This chapter though is just some fluff. **

The holidays were over and it was back to the daily grind. This was the first in a very long time that Bones didn't mind being away from work because of the holidays and the time spent time with Booth. This was still all new to her for years her life revolved around work. Now, she had someone that would definitely make sure she wouldn't spend more time that was needed at work and she had someone to go home for. Not that Booth before didn't do that but now it was different. They were more than work partners. They were for a lack of a better term cohabitating, two being one. It would still take her a little time to adjust but she had a steep learning curve so it shouldn't take too long.

The alarm went off for the second time that morning. This time Bones reached over and turned it off instead of hitting snooze again. Bones carefully rolled over to face Booth, his arm still draped around her waist, where it was positioned the night before when they went to sleep. _"Booth" _She said as she leaned in gently and kissed his lips. _"Time to get up"_

Slowly he opened his eyes. _"Do we have to?" _He pulled her in closer to him with the arm that was still on her waist.

"_Yes Booth. I already hit snooze once and if we don't want to play twenty questions with Angela we don't want to be late."_

"_Alright, but do I have time to have coffee with my beautiful girlfriend?"_ Booth kissed her forehead.

Bones giggled. _"Only if I have time to have coffee with my very alpha male boyfriend."_

"_Bones, I am rubbing off on you."_ He laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"_If we keep laying here chitchatting we are going to be late."_

"_Fine" _He huffed and gave her that puppy dog eyes look, unwrapped his arms from her and got out of bed.

"_Booth you go use the shower first and I'll go make us some coffee."_ She said as she sat up in bed.

"_I thought we would take one together."_

"_Now Booth, if we did that we would definitely be late! I'm the one that has to deal with Angela all day not you. You can disappear back to the FBI building."_ She smiled looking up at Booth deviously. She removed herself from the warm covers and walked over toward him. She interlocked her hands with his. _"Please, I don't want to be late." _She kissed him gently once more on the lips and directed him toward the master bath. When he finally entered the bathroom, Bones headed to the kitchen to brew the coffee. Once that was started she went to the guest bathroom to take her shower.

They finished their showers almost simultaneously. Booth was pretty much dressed when Bones entered back into "their" bedroom. He was deciding on what tie to wear when Bones came up from behind, wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling his scent. _"I think you should wear the one with the blue fireflies." _He interlocked his fingers with hers, brought the hand that the ring was on up to his lips and kissed it. Booth then turned around so now they were facing each other and handed her the tie she suggested.

Just like his coma dream, she put his tie on for him. He found that her putting his tie on for him was hot, almost as hot as when she removes them. He never before thought that a woman removing his tie could be so titillating, but ever since that time he was evidence and Bones had to remove his tie besides all the rest of his clothes, even though it was very awkward, it was also very hot. Anything that Bones did though, he thought was hot.

He came out of his daydream when Bones finished straighten his tie and left a soft kiss upon his lips.

"_Bones, finish getting dress and I'll grab my beautiful girlfriend some coffee." _He put a strand of hair that was covering her eyes behind her ear, kissed her and headed to the kitchen to let her finish getting dressed.

Good thing that wintertime in D.C. were kind of cold, she could hide the ring for a little bit without Angela getting suspicious when she wasn't wearing low cut blouses. Bones loved Angela like a sister metaphorically speaking, but sometimes she could be annoying about things like this. Angela would think the ring meant marriage or engagement or something else. Booth's promise meant more to Bones then a piece of paper saying they were committed. Bones already knew how they felt about each other and the ring meant so much more.

She was admiring the ring when Booth returned to the bedroom with her cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit.

"_Earth to Bones"_

"_It's just so beautiful."_

"_Just like you," _as Booth handed her the coffee and the fruit.

She placed the coffee and the fruit on the night stand and took the chain out of the drawer. Then taking a sip of coffee and ate a few pieces of fruit. She walked toward Booth.

"_Trying to avoid the Spanish Inquisition from Ang?"_

"_Booth" _Bones was about to tell him that Angela wasn't Spanish and about the Spanish Inquisition. He stopped her before she could get started.

"_It's just a saying Bones. It means you just want to avoid Angela questioning about the ring."_

"_Yes, for now. I just want to keep what's ours ours for a little bit without getting the first degree."_

"_Third degree"_

"_Can you help me put it on?" _Bones didn't really need help. She just wanted him to kiss her neck, which she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Without answering, he came up behind her, reached around and took the necklace from her hand. She pulled her hair out of the way exposing her neck. He closed the clasp of the chain and before she let her hair back down, he kissed the nape of her neck, which made her purr.

"_And you're the one who didn't want to be late." _He laughed when he removed his lips from her neck.

She in turn retrieved his chain, laced the ring through and proceeded to put his chain on him. She moved in close, face to face, their bodies so close that nothing could fit in between them. She wrapped her hands around his neck and clasped the chain, while she planted a passionate kiss on him, the kind where their tongues danced as one. Which made her purr, that drew him in deeper, he loved when she purred. She broke from the kiss, which left her flushed.

"_Well next time we will just have to not hit the snooze button." _She laughed as she tucked the chain underneath his collar. _"Chop Chop Booth" _She laughed once again as she exited the bedroom with her coffee and fruit in hand. While leaving Booth standing there dumbfounded, rubbing the back of his neck, _"She is going to be the death of me yet, but what a way to go." _He flipped his poker chip and followed behind her.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) If you guys think I should have ended it with Chapter 49 let me know.**


	51. Love Should Be More Than One Day a Year

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Bones was deep in thought while they were driving to work.

In had been a little over a month that Bones had been hiding the secret around her neck from her best girlfriend. It wasn't because she didn't want Angela to know, Bones just wasn't ready to answer questions that the ring would pose. Bones loved Booth and he loved her there was no question of that.

Even though in the past, Bones was very open about her sexual relationships with Booth everything was so much different. What was theirs was just theirs and this was no different. They would have preferred to keep their true couple status a secret, but they both realized that would be impossible to do, one slip of a caress or one kiss on the lips would not be the way they would want to let the cat out of the bag (metaphorically speaking of course). They did keep that they were a couple under wraps for a time, but it was hard.

Booth was deep in thought too, funny how they could be so in sync. He was so glad that Bones was finally comfortable enough to tell everyone once they came back from their little getaway during the Thanksgiving holiday. Of course though, not how she did it flashing her hickeys (his handy work) for all to see, but that was Bones for you.

While playing with her necklace now, she thought about the ring even more. Ever since Booth gave her the ring she wore it around her neck to work. When Booth would come to pick her up at the end of the day at the Jeffersonian, her routine would be the same. The minute she got into the SUV they would kiss and then when they were down the road a way she would take the ring off the necklace and put it on her finger. The ring would stay on her finger until she had to go to work or if they were going somewhere that anyone from work might see them, but if they were visiting Hank or had the weekend with Parker the ring would stay put on her finger.

Booth noticed that Bones was absentmindedly playing with the ring. He knew she loved him and loved the ring. She did things at her own pace and when she was ready for the whole world to see he would be ready too.

On their drive to work this February morning Bones though was unusually quiet, which is what brought Booth out of his head and made he concerned about what was going on with the woman that he loved that was sitting beside him.

"_Bones, what's wrong?"_

"_Booth, I've been thinking." _

A lump entered his throat. It is never good when Bones over analyzes us, he thought.

"_What about Bones?" _trying to hide the worry in his voice and a little afraid of what she might say. She had changed so much, but yet her insecurities still get the better of her sometimes.

"_Well Valentine's Day is coming up. I figure since you are a heart person and this is our first Valentine's Day as a true couple, I was wondering what you want to do. In the past I have never really had any reason to engage in the Valentine's Day ritual. I can't see the point of spending extreme amounts of money for items that a week later a lot cheaper. You know if you love someone you shouldn't just show them one day a year, just because it is Valentine's Day. You should show them all year long." _

"_And you said you didn't have an open heart Bones." _He was relieved that this was all her worrying was about. _"As a man, I don't really like Valentine's Day due to all the pressure that is put on the man to make the woman happy for one day out of the year. You are right, if you love someone you should show them 365 days a year, not just on Valentine's Day. I hadn't thought of any plans because I didn't know how you felt and just didn't get to asking you yet. I am glad you brought it up but you shouldn't have stressed over it. You know we can talk about anything. So then how about we just spend a nice quiet evening at home with some take-out and some candlelight." _They had just pulled up to the Jeffersonian, now he could look deeply into her eyes of blue.

"_That will be more than acceptable." _She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. She put her hand on his thigh and just before she connected her lips with his, _"I love you. I know I don't say it enough but I do love you Booth."_

Every time she told him she loved him, he would get butterflies in his stomach. _"I know you do Bones. I know you do. I love you too. Oh how I do love you," _running his fingers through her hair as their lips connected for one hot and passionate kiss.

They finally broke from their embrace, mostly just to catch their breath. If they didn't have to, then they would never break from an embrace.

"_See you at lunch" _her eyes flickered from the rays of the sunlight peaking through the clouds. _"Don't be late." _She chuckled as she exited the SUV and making sure her necklace was tucked back under her collar.

He smiled back, _"I wouldn't dream of it,"_ still tasting her on his lips.

She closed the door and headed toward the Jeffersonian entrance. He would never leave until she was fully inside the building. Once she was completely in the building he pulled away and headed to the Hoover Building.

Arriving at the Hoover Building, he headed straight for his office. He sat down at his desk, thinking about what Bones had said. He pulled out his cell and text her. "I LOVE YOU, just because it is Friday."

Then another idea popped into his head. Just because she didn't want to single out Valentine's Day to prove their love as well as he didn't. He decided to do special things leading up to Valentine's Day instead. So he dialed a florist, talking to the person on the other end he told the person what he wanted. _"I would like to send a __bouquet__ of daisies and daffodils to Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian everyday until February 11__th__ and the card should read: Just because today is (whatever day it is). So today's card should read, Just because it's Friday, Love Seeley. If possible, can you try to get today's delivery there before noon? Thanks." _He hung up with the florist and just sat back in his chair. Now he could hardly wait to pick Bones up for lunch, not that he could ever wait to pick her up for lunch.

With the thought of lunch and sending flowers to the woman that he loved and picked up some files to review, hoping that would make the time just fly by until it was time to pick up his beautiful Anthropologist.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Also thanks for all who have made this story one of their alerts/favorites and also marked me as an author alert/author. THANKS SO MUCH! Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	52. What's the big deal about Valentine'sDay

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I would like to thank everyone is advance for sticking by me. I have to apologize for the writer's block. Hopefully it won't happen often. Thanks again EVERYONE! ENJOY!**

After booting up her computer and getting ready to head down to Limbo there was Angela standing in her office doorway. Angela cornered her friend and bombarded Bones with questions about her and Agent Studly. Bones avoided most of them and hoped Angela would get the hint but instead she just followed Bones down to Limbo. In Limbo there was no escape from Angela or her questions. So she did the only thing she could do. Bones just grabbed a box of unidentified remains and started to arrange them on the table, waiting for Angela's second round of questioning to begin.

"_So Sweetie what are you and Booth going to do for your first Valentine's Day as a real couple?"_

"_Ange we aren't going to do anything."_

Angela's hormones must have been really raging because she started to flip out. _"What do you mean you aren't doing anything? It's Valentine's Day! You guys are supposed to do something romantic. I don't believe this. I'm going to give Booth a piece of my mind!"_

Bones had to stop this before Angela got too fired up. _"Ange, there's no need to talk to Booth. We both discussed it. I told him that it wasn't logical to show someone they're loved only because it is February 14__th__ and overpay for items. It is unnecessary. So please just calm down. We are just going to have a nice quiet meal at home and as long as we don't have a case we are going to go to Philly for the weekend. Just to relax and on Sunday we are going watch the Flyers play. Booth hadn't had a chance yet you use his season passes I got him yet, so this seems as good as time as any."_

Unfortunately, Angela was still fired up. Bones couldn't wait until Angela delivered the baby because her hormonal outbursts were sometimes too hard to take. Bones continued arranging the bones on the table. She asked Angela what she and Hodgin's were doing for Valentine's Day just to change the subject.

As Angela began to speak, Bones' cell went off indicating a text message. Bones removed her gloves and read the message. It was from Booth. Bones looked up from her cell when she was done reading to give Angela her full attention.

"_Sweetie, do we have a case?"_

"_No Ange. It was Booth, telling me he loves me."_

"_Awe you two are so cute." _Then Angela proceeded to tell Bones about her plans for Valentine's Day. _"I really don't know what Jack has planned yet. All I know is that we are going to spend the weekend in one of the guest houses on the estate. That's the only thing he would tell me. With Jack though you can never tell what is going on in that brain of his." _Angela chuckled.

Bones and Angela stayed down in Limbo for a couple of hours. Bones then decided that she needed to spend sometime researching this individual. So she left the remains on the table and headed out of Limbo, Angela following close behind. When Bones entered her office she was paying more attention to the file in her hand than what was waiting for her in her office. The shriek that came from Angela's mouth, who was standing in Bones' doorway was what broke her concentration from the file.

"_What's wrong Ange?"_

Angela was pointing toward the coffee table and gasping. _"Those are simply beautiful!"_

Bones' eyes traveled in the direction that Angela was pointing to. It was a big bouquet of daisies and daffodils with a card attached. Angela was practically bouncing off the walls. Bones moved to the coffee table to get the card.

"_What does it say Bren?"_

Bones removed the card from the envelope, _"Just because it's Friday. Love, Seeley."_

"_God, Bren that is utterly adorable. You two make me sick." _Angela said jokingly. _"I'm so jealous. Where's my husband?" _Angela turned heading toward the platform. Before Angela left Bones' office, _"Enjoy your flowers, Sweetie. Talk to you later." _

Angela left Bones' office and all that could be heard was Angela yelling out Hodgins' name. Everyone in the lab is going to be happy when Angela's mood swings are over especially Hodgins and Cam.

Time past quickly after that, finally it was time for lunch with Booth. Bones locked her computer and headed down to meet him in the parking garage. There he was standing against the SUV flipping his poker clip. He stopped flipping it when he heard her approaching.

"_Hi"_

Bones didn't greet him with a hello, but with a passionate kiss.

Once they broke from the kiss, _"I gather you received your flowers then with a Hello like that," _flashing her that "Boothy" smile.

"_Yes, I did. Thank you. Angela is jealous."_

"_Poor Hodgins"_

Bones smiled back at Booth. It was a nice day for a February so they decided to walk to the diner.

* * *

The following week flew by. There were flowers in Bones' office every day. By the 11th there was hardly any more room left to put any more. Every day Angela would see a new bouquet with a card that said "Just because it's _". Every day Angela would yell at Hodgins for not being romantic like Booth and every day Bones would post the cards on the board that she would post her book ideas on.

Friday night as Booth and Bones were packing for their weekend trip to Philly, Bones started thinking that she should do something special for Booth.

"_Booth?"_

"_Yeah Bones."_

"_Thanks again for the flowers but one bouquet would have been more than enough."_

"_Yeah, but I wanted to. Any guy could just send his girl one bouquet." _

"_You just wanted to assert your alpha-male status, letting all the other males know that I was yours." _She laughed, so he would know she was just joking with him and not trying to bicker about outdated rituals, which she wouldn't admit out loud but some of them she actually didn't really mind. _"You know, Booth nobody has ever sent me flowers before let alone six bouquets."_

"_Well Bones. I told you before. I would do everything I could everyday to show you that you are loved. I love you so much Bones."_

"_Yes, I know you did and that you do love me. You are a man of your word." _She walked over to him and interlocked her fingers with his. _"You know Hodgins is getting hell from Angela because of all the flowers you sent me and he didn't send her any."_

"_I bet Hodgins can't wait until Angela has that baby and those mood swings subside." _

"_We all do." _She chuckled. They unlocked their fingers and continued packing.

"_I will have to take the bug and slime guy out for drinks to apologize." _

"_I think he would like that Booth."_

They finished packing. _"We have everything?"_

"_Yes I believe so. It's only for the weekend and if we don't it isn't like we are going to the Maluku Islands."_

"_Bones you made a joke."_

"_Yes I know. I have told you I am extremely funny." _She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her forehead.

"_Let's get going Old Girl. I want to try to avoid the weekend traffic."_

Bones pulled away from him. _"What did I tell you about that moniker?"_

"_That you didn't like it and our compromise was I could call you Babe. But I like the African Queen and Bogart."_

"_Well, if you ever want to see your little minx again you will forget about calling me Old Girl."_

"_Fine Babe." _He emphasized the word Babe and Bones rolled her eyes.

Booth was heading out the door, _"Wait Booth! There is one thing we did forget." _Bones stopped in mid stride, unclasped her necklace, put her ring on her hand and clasped the necklace back on. Booth followed suit.

"_You are going to teach me about this game of hockey? The last time I went to your hockey game with Cam and Sweets, you spent most of your time in that punitive box."_

"_Penalty box, Bones."_

"_Oh and then you got that concussion which wasn't much fun at all. It made me nervous when you didn't get up."_

"_I know I was there. It wasn't much fun for me either except when we went skating because I had to stay awake. I will be glad to teach you about hockey Bones."_

"_I enjoyed skating with you too."_

Booth kissed her forehead and interlocked his free hand with hers. _"We better get going or we will be stuck in traffic."_

With their fingers joined, it came to her. She knew what she was going to do for Booth on Monday and since it was Valentine's Day as well this would be ultra special for him. She smiled and followed him out the door for their weekend away in Philly.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Also thanks for all who have made this story one of their alerts/favorites and also marked me as an author alert/author. THANKS SO MUCH! Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	53. Just because it's Monday Part I

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I started writing this chapter and it has turned into a really long one so I broke it up into 2 chapters. If there is anyone out there that is a beta and would like to help me make my chapters better or teach me how to tell more with saying less. Please message me. I would want my chapters as enjoyable for my readers as I can. Part 2 will either be posted later on tonight or tomorrow. I am still transferring it to Word. I hand write all my chapters before typing it into Word. Thanks in advance and enjoy part 1.**

The weekend was over and it was just another Monday for Bones but for everyone else, it was Valentine's Day.

Since Booth woke up Monday morning he had a perma-grin. He had such a great weekend he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Even though they weren't going to spend Valentine's Day the way typical couples do. They weren't the typical couple so why should they start being typical now. Booth was also happy that there wasn't the stress of the holiday like in his past relationships but he did have a little something up his sleeve before their nice quiet dinner at home.

While driving to the lab, Booth still had the goofy smile on his face. Bones finally asked him, _"What is wrong with you? Do you have gas?"_

"_No Bones. Can't a man just be happy after having a fantastic weekend?"_

"_I concur this weekend was very pleasurable. I learned a lot. I have to say, hockey is much more enjoyable when you are playing though."_

"_Thanks Bones. It was nice for once to share good things with you from my childhood. You know showing you around Philly and my happier memories of my childhood."_

Bones interlocked her fingers with his free hand that was resting on the console. There was no need for any addition words to be spoken. They drove the rest of the way to the Jeffersonian in silence. They arrived to the Jeffersonian and Booth parked the SUV out front like always.

"_Happy Monday Bones" _He laughed looking deeply into her eyes.

"_Booth, I know what you have been wanting to say all morning. So go ahead." _She stroked his knuckles and gazed deeply into his eyes as well.

"_Happy Valentine's Day Bones"_

"_Happy Valentine's Day" _Booth leaned in for a kiss after she spoke those three little words.

They withdrew from their kiss. _"Booth, why don't you stay at the Jeffersonian today? It would be better than being at the Hoover. Ms. Wick isn't on the rotation, so she probably would be at the Hoover with Sweets. No one needs to see her Monday underwear. At the Jeffersonian there's no chance of seeing that." _She giggled.

"_The only person's underwear I want to see is yours."_ Placing a stray hair behind her ear, _"I wouldn't mind spending time with you and the Squint Squad."_

"_Ok. Good. Why don't you go pick up coffee and some pastries for all of us?" _Bones got half way out of the SUV and handed Booth the money for the coffee and the pastries. _"See you in a bit."_

"_I love you Bones"_

"_I know you do." _She smiled and her blue eyes sparkled. She closed the door and mouthed "I love you too", turned and headed inside.

She had her own little Monday surprise for him, alright Valentine's Day surprise. Bones was in her office while waiting for Booth to return. Her office still had her six beautiful bouquets though the older ones were starting to wilt. While in her office, Bones removed her ring that she has been hiding from her fellow colleagues, ok mostly just hiding it from Angela for the last month and a half and placed it on her right hand middle finger. Then she put the chain back around her neck but not under her collar.

Bones headed out to the platform to converse with her colleagues and waited for Booth there so she could unveil her "present".

Angela was on the platform when Bones swiped her card to enter. _"Hi, Ange," _keeping her right hand in her pocket for now. _"How was your pre-Valentine's weekend at the Hodgins' estate guest house?"_

"_Oh Sweetie it was wonderful. Hodgins pampered me all weekend."_

"_You engaged in sexual intercourse all weekend?"_

"_No Bren, that isn't what I meant. Jack brought in a masseuse. It was very relaxing. It was like being at a spa, but Hodgin brought the spa to me. It was great. So how was yours' and Agent Studly's non Valentine's day weekend in Philly? _Angela laughed.

"_Our weekend as well was very enjoyable. Booth showed me around Philly on Saturday and Sunday we watched the hockey game. Booth taught me about the sport but I find that I like it more when I am watching him play."_

"_You two still aren't doing anything tonight?"_

"_Ange, we are still just going to have a nice quiet dinner at home and spending the day together. I told him it would probably be safer to spend his time here since Ms. Wick is not on rotation today, so more than likely she would be at the FBI building with Sweets."_

"_That is a wise choice. They can be annoyingly sugary at times."_ Angela said as she noticed Booth heading to the platform with his hands full of coffee and delicious smelling sweet treats.

"_Booth!" _She hurried to assist Booth grabbing the pastries from him almost making him lose the coffees, swiping her card so he didn't have to try to. Taking the pastries from Booth she took all of them directly to her workstation.

"_And good morning to you to Ange"_

"_Sorry, but I. I mean the baby wants donuts." _Booth laughed and placed the coffees on Hodgins' workstation.

Bones moved toward Booth. When he turned around with his and her coffee in hand, before taking her coffee, she brought her left hand to her neck wear the chain was out in the open, with no ring on it. She wiggled the right side fingers that were visible from her pants' pocket. The biggest smile came across Booth's face. He was ecstatic. Bones returned the smile and their eyes locked. Their silent conversation after that Booth knew that Angela hadn't seen the ring yet.

"_I'll be right back. I have to call Hacker to let him know I will be over here today. Bones, do you mind if I use your office?"_

"_No, go right ahead. I'll call Cam, Hodgins, and Clark to inform them about the coffee and the pastries."_

"_Ok," _he handed Bones' her coffee and gave her a quick peck. Angela's attention was still on the box of sweet confections that she had in front of her that she didn't even notice the exchange between the partners.

Bones took a sip from her coffee and watched as her partner enter her office, closed the blinds and then the door. She then placed her coffee down at her workstation and proceeded to call the others.

Booth picked up Bones' phone and dialed Hacker's extension.

"_Temperance?"_

"_No Sir. This is Special Agent Booth. Assistant Director Hacker I'll be staying here at the Jeffersonian today," _rolling his eyes while talking to Hacker. He so hated talking to Hacker especially since he still had the hots for Bones.

"_So Temperance won't be visiting here today?" _

"_No Sir. I don't see that happening."_

The sound of disappointment in Hacker's voice, _"Oh alright Agent Booth, tell Temperance hello and Happy Valentine's Day."_

Booth cringed at the fact. He felt like being all alpha male as Bones likes to call him when he gets all protective of his Bones and telling Hacker to back off but since Hacker wasn't aware that he and Bones were an exclusive couple. Booth didn't want to blow it. _"Not a problem Assistant Director. I will pass that message along." _Booth swallowed hard to get over his disgust. _"Good-bye Sir,"_ and with that Booth hung up the phone.

After getting off the phone with Hacker, Booth's blood was boiling but that didn't matter now he was going to spend all day with his Bones. Before returning back to the platform, he removed his ring from his chain and put it on his left hand middle finger. It felt so right being able to show off the ring finally. That Bones decided that today of all days to do it was the best Valentine's Day gift he could ever ask for.

So like her he put the chain back around his neck over his collar and stuck his left hand in his jacket pocket. Just before leaving her office, he glanced around looking at all the flowers that he had got her, the aroma of daisies and daffodils filling his senses. He turned to leave her office, he noticed all the cards from the prior week and a day and the overwhelming feeling of love and happiness filled his heart. He knew Bones loved him as much as he loved her but he never thought though in a million years that she would put it on display for all to see. His heart swelled.

The smile from the morning had returned, it had left only briefly when he had to speak with Hacker. He knew that she was the alpha female as much as he was the alpha male. She was making it perfectly clear that he was hers. He should have really realized that when she showed off the hickeys to everyone. He laughed at the memory and headed out of her office to return to the platform where his coffee and more importantly his alpha female awaited.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Also thanks for all who have made this story one of their alerts/favorites and also marked me as an author alert/author. THANKS SO MUCH! Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	54. Just because it's Monday Part II

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Here is part II. Hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of Just because it's Monday. Thanks again for everyone that has stuck with me. **

When Booth returned to the platform everyone was there. He swiped his card and made his way toward his coffee. Bones handed him the coffee and he noticed that her right hand was still in her pocket. He knew she hadn't unveiled it yet. Angela still had a hold of the pastry box not giving it up for anything but shortly that would soon change. Bones knew what would take Angela's attention away from eating all the pastries.

"_Ange, next time we will get you your own box but this is for everyone." _Bones attempted to take the box away from Angela. Angela was about to grabbed the box back from Bones when she noticed the ring on Bones' finger.

The squeal that came from Angela filled the lab. It was worse than the time that Daisy was excited about the Maluku Islands Project.

"_Dr. B. That's alright. We can do without the donuts. Angela can have them."_

"_Speak for yourself Dr. Hodgins." _Clark interjected.

"_That wasn't the reason why Angela was squealing Dr. Hodgins."_ Bones held up her hand and wiggled her hand. Cam came over to where the two women were standing.

"_That is gorgeous. Dr. Brennan." _Cam said while grabbing a donut while she still had a chance to. _"Are congratulations in order?"_

"_I thought you two weren't doing the whole Valentine gift thing."_ Angela said now munching on a muffin.

"_We didn't. Booth gave me this for Christmas. I was just trying to avoid the question that everyone would ask seeing the ring. No, Dr. Saroyan those kinds of congratulations are not in order. It's a promise ring."_

Hodgins and Clark were standing by Booth while the women were admiring Bones' ring. _"Damn Dude. It was bad enough I was in the dog house with Angela when you sent Dr. B. flowers for six days and now you bought her a ring for Valentine's Day. I am so dead."_

"_Sorry about that bug and slime guy."_

"_This looks like as good as time as any to try to get a donut." _Clark left Booth and Hodgins talking. Clark as always was not one to share personal stuff in the workplace.

Booth continued his talk with Hodgins. _"Actually Hodgins," _Booth took his hand out of his suit pocket, _"It is the rings that I had made for us for Christmas. See, I wanted to show you and thank you earlier but Bones didn't want anyone to know about it. You know how she gets. I just wanted to thank you again, the jeweler was great."_

"_Dude you're welcome."_

"_Come on Hodgins let's try to get something to eat before your wife decides that the donuts are more interesting than that ring." _Booth laughed and slapped Hodgins on the shoulder.

The two men went over to the others and Booth interlocked his left hand with Bones' right. Angela noticed his ring and another high pitched squeal came out of her.

"_You guys are so adorable." _Angela shot a glare to her husband. Booth gave Hodgins an apologetic look. Clark rolled his eyes and took his coffee and donut back to his workstation.

"_Alright people, even though we don't have a case. We still have work to do and in the spirit of Valentine's Day as long as we don't get a case, I'm going to let everyone leave early today. Now remember there are cameras all around the Jeffersonian and just because it is Valentine's Day does not mean they are turned off." _Cam laughed and looked at Hodgins and Angela. She did not want to find another sex tape in her office from the security department starring any more of her employees.

With that everyone went their separate ways. Bones and Booth headed down to Limbo.

"_Bones I love my gift," _he said at the entrance of Limbo and kissed her forehead. _"Thank you"_

"_Booth, you do and have done so much for me it's the least I could do for you."_

While still looking at her, _"That's where you're wrong. We are partners and you have done just as much for me. The little things you do for me I appreciate just as much as this grand gesture today. I love you so much"_

They gazed at each other, the one that they could lose all track of time and their surroundings. Bones broke from their gaze first. _"I really do have to get some work done."_

He let go of her hand, they entered Limbo and he took his usual seat in the corner where he would sit and watch her work.

A couple of hours past in silence, he just let her get some work done before he decided to speak. _"Hey Bones. I was thinking that, that ring is going to be the topic of water cooler gossip and Sweets is going to hear some kind of story, so why don't we play a joke on him."_

Without looking up from the bones she was examining, _"That sounds like fun especially since I am still kind of angry with him and my acting skills have gotten better."_

"_Alright the next time we see him we will do it."_

Bones just nodded as she removed her gloves, _"I have learned all I can from these remains. I have to go to my office and do some research."_

Booth stretched as he stood up from his uncomfortable chair. _"Now I can sit on your comfortable couch." _He laughed and intertwined his fingers with hers. Bones had her notes in hand and they headed upstairs to her office.

After a couple more hours of work, everyone left the Jeffersonian for the day to tend to their Valentine's Day plans.

Instead of going directly to the Thai place to pick up their dinner, Booth had something else planned.

"_Booth, where are we going? The Thai place is in the opposite direction."_

"_You'll see"_

Booth arrived at his destination.

"_Booth?" _She looked at him inquisitively. He didn't say a word. He just got out of the SUV, opened her door and took her hand.

The ice rink was empty except for them. _"Why are we here?"_

"_Well Bones. You're not the only one that can give the one that they love a surprise on a Monday. We are here because I remembered you said you enjoyed it the last time we ice skated and I wanted to skate with you again. Today is as good of a day as any. What is wrong with skating with the woman that you love on a Monday and it has nothing to do with that today is Valentine's Day."_ He flashed her that Boothy smile of his. _"Go get your skates and meet me back here."_

Before she left she was a little skeptical that they were just there because it was Monday. She gave him a small peck on his cheek and left to do as she was told.

When she returned the black lights were on and in the center of the ice there was a heart shape embedded in the ice. Bones stepped onto the ice and Booth skated to her.

"_Just because it's Monday, Huh?"_

"_Ok fine Bones. I just wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. Is that so wrong?" _He gave the signal which was the queue for the music to start playing. "A Kiss From A Rose." By Seal the song that they slow danced to at her class reunion.

"_I love my gift too Booth,"_ as they skated arm and arm around the rink to the song.

It was the best Valentine's/non-Valentine's Day both of them had ever had.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Also thanks for all who have made this story one of their alerts/favorites and also marked me as an author alert/author. THANKS SO MUCH! Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**


	55. Another Hard Boiled Egg Incident

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: I just want to apologize for the span in between updates. Just been working OT at work for the last month which has been interfering with my muse, but that will be all over this weekend. Hopefully I will be able to update all my other stories shortly. You will also notice that I didn't italics the dialogue like I have in past chapters of this story. Also, this has not been proofed by anyone by me. My thoughts about this chapter will be at the end. **

Another Hard Boiled Egg Incident

Angela had just left Bones' office. She been had been doing this everyday since Bones revealed the ring. Angela would come in everyday and admire it. Her excuse was that she still couldn't believe it. That Bones would wear something like that that could be proof of "ownership", it seemed like a dream. Bones just humored her pregnant friend but now it was getting on her nerves.

Booth entered Bones' office. She didn't bother looking up when he entered. She was trying to get some things done being she was delayed by one of Angela's visit once again. When he closed her door, a little too loudly, that got her attention. Once inside her office, he made a bee-line to the front of her desk. Bones had been watching him ever since he closed her door. She noticed that he was not happy. She hadn't seen him look this way since she told Andrew about his hard-boiled egg story. She had no idea what could have made him so mad, but she was about to find out.

Standing in front of her desk, "Bones do you know what this is?" putting a piece of paper on her desk.

"Your rent check?" giving him a curious look as she picked the item up from where he had put it on her desk.

While the check was still in her hands, "Do you know why I still have it and the landlord doesn't?" She was just about to answer when Booth snatched it from her hands. "I'll tell you why Bones! I went to pay my rent today and do you know what he told me?" He was getting more fired up as he spoke. "He told me that my rent was paid in full until my lease was up and who would do that Bones?" Before Bones could answer once again, Booth continued to vent. "The landlord said he knew why I kept you around. Bones! I can pay my own bills. I don't need your help. I'm a good provider. Now people are going to think that I have a sugar momma paying for my things. I may not be rich like you, but I can take care of my obligations, BONES! I'm the man, I'm the provider." He repeated as he stormed out of her office.

Bones was confused. She wasn't quite some what had just transpired. Was Booth mad at her, at the landlord or what? She couldn't go back to work. Her mind was processing what had just occurred. Bones just sat at her desk for a while looking at her ring. The words he said when he gave it to her, the promise that he would always loves her, though right now she was worried that she messed things up due to the fact that he was so mad. She never thought that just paying his rent would be such a huge deal. While deep in thought, Angela had come back to her friend's office to gaze at the ring again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela said stopping in the doorway, noticing her friend was fixated on the ring.

"Ange, Booth is mad at me and I don't really understand why. What I did was the logical thing to do. Even though it was, he is really mad."

"Ok, well tell me what happened and I'll try to help." Angela said taking a seat on the couch. As Angela got situated, Bones started telling her what had happened just shortly before, never taking her eyes off her hand and the ring. When Bones finished, Angela signed. Bones finally looked at her friend, "What if he hates me?"

Angela motioned her friend to come sit with her on the couch. "Sweetie, he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. Did you explain to him your reasoning?"

"No, he left before I could say anything. I still don't understand why he is mad Ange."

"Bren, you took away his manhood."

"What do you mean? I didn't surgically remove his genitalia."

Sometimes her friend was so literal. "No, metaphorically, he feels like you did. You are always calling him an alpha-male. Alpha-males like to be the protectors, the providers, you know the man in the relationship. When you paid for his rent and then the landlord made that offhand comment, it made him feel like less of a man. He was emasculated. I know you didn't mean to do it, but that is how Booth is feeling right now."

Bones listened intently as Angela spoke. She respected her friend's advice since Angela has a lot more experience with relationships than she did.

"Sweetie, remember back when you were with Sully and I told you to be the girl." Bones nodded. "Just remember you have an awesome alpha-male who loves you tremendously. He could never hate you. Just talk to him and tell him your logic and that it was never your intention to hurt him."

As Angela finished speaking Bones' cell went off. "Thanks Ange" as she got up off the couch to retrieve her cell from her desk. Bones turned back to Angela who was having trouble getting up off the couch. "It is so much easier getting down then getting up." Bones helped her friend up from the couch. "Thanks again Ange. I will talk to Booth about this tonight." They hugged each other. Angela left her friend's office, but before leaving she said, "Just talk to him and everything will work out."

Bones looked at her phone. It was a text from Booth, saying he was in the parking garage to pick her up for lunch. "He must be still mad," she thought since he didn't come up to get her. She sighed, grabbed her coat and headed down.

The short drive to the diner was in silence. Booth clenched the steering wheel as he drove. So Bones just sat in the silence, she knew it was best to wait until he was ready to talk. They entered the diner and the same silence was still experienced that occurred in the SUV. Silence when they were seated, silence when they ordered, Bones couldn't take it any more that he wasn't speaking to her. Sipping his coffee and looking out the window to avoid looking at her by any means possible. Bones grabbed his hand to get his attention. "Booth," she said in a relatively low tone. "I'm sorry. I would like to discuss this matter further, but not now. Right now, I just want to have an enjoyable lunch with my boyfriend." She emphasized the word boyfriend and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. His demeanor softened and a smile came across his face. He could never stay mad at her for any length of time. Then he realized at that moment though that he wasn't really mad at her to begin with. She smiled back. Though their lunch was silent it wasn't that awkward silence like before.

Later that night….

They finished with dinner. Booth made his way to the couch to put the game on, while Bones cleared the dishes from the table. When Bones came to join Booth on the couch, she had a slice of apple pie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She had changed into one of his dress shirts, just for a split second he thought he was dreaming. He was back to reality when she handed him the plate and glass and snuggled up beside him, placing her legs underneath her as she sat. She was the only woman that could turn his attention away from the game. As she snuggled up close to him, he turned off the T.V. Then he realized that they still needed to talk about his little tantrum from this morning. He felt foolish now for acting like such a child, but instead of speaking he shoved a couple of forkfuls of pie into his mouth. "Booth, I wanted to talk about this morning and with your mouthful of pie then you won't interrupt me," as she placed her hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry about this morning. It was surely not my intent to hurt you. I thought what I was doing was the most logical thing, since you spend most of your time here with me and that is due to me. So since it is my fault that you are very seldomly home anymore that is why I paid your rent and I have more money than I can ever spend in my lifetime. I wasn't trying to emasculate you in any way. You're a great man Booth, a good father, protector and provider. You're all the alpha-male I'll ever need. I'm sorry I didn't consult you first. I didn't mean to make you feel any less than a man."

Booth swallowed his pie and turned so he could have a better view of his beautiful girlfriend. "Bones, I should be the one that is apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I see your logic, but it isn't your fault that I spend more time over here than at my place. And none of this, none of this is your fault. I was just upset that that schmuck thought that I needed my woman to pay my bills. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you this morning and I am so so sorry for doing that." He put his plate down on the coffee table, cupped her face and placed a stray hair behind her ear. "Bones, I love you more than anything. I could never hate you. You have such an open heart and I was a jerk." He placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

She smiled as his lips pressed against hers. "You know I still don't like my fruit cooked, but I could take it this way," tasting the pie on his lips.

They broke from the kiss.

"We're good right Bones?"

"Yes, we're good."

He kissed her forehead and picked up his plate once again. She snuggled up as close as she could to him and turned the T.V. back on as she snatched a piece of crust from his plate.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback. Also thanks for all who have made this story one of their alerts/favorites and also marked me as an author alert/author. THANKS SO MUCH! Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0)**

**Author's Note #2: Well I thought at the time when this idea popped into my head it was a good one. Now, I'm not so sure. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't really feel good about it at all. Thanks in advance! **


End file.
